


Guiding Light

by Shaw



Series: Happily Ever After-verse [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: Roxas has spent almost 18 long, long years trapped in a tower with nobody but his caretaker and a mysterious, magic mirror for company. He wants for nothing but to go and see those strange lights in the sky that appear on his birthday- and the sudden appearance of a strange man in his life may give him the chance to do just that.NOTICE: The lantern scene is in Chapter 13 <3
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Happily Ever After-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946923
Comments: 96
Kudos: 42





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857890) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



The night was still, nothing more than a hush of air slipping over the window sill to announce the presence of a shadow as it entered the dim room. A small orb of light bobbed peacefully over the crib where the soft sounds of breathing came. It was nine paces from the window to the crib, likely nine more to the door-- eleven _max_. A gloved hand nudged the little ball of luminescence with an almost fond familiarity. It flashed brightly for a second at being touched before dimming again. Beneath its warm glow sat a sleeping infant, wisps of blond hair crowning his head. Too bad that Xigbar had never been a baby-lover. He could have almost called the kid cute.

He watched the child sleep for a long moment before leaning over and slowly, painstakingly slowly, scooping him up. He didn't stir at first. Little dude was out like a log. Xigbar had to hold back a chuckle. He'd heard plenty of horror stories about how babies could wake at the littlest things. Looked like he didn't need to worry about that.

Getting back out the window was harder than getting in; that could be solely attributed to the fact there was some precious cargo on-board. No need to jostle around the kid more than necessary, after all. Xigbar didn't notice the little ball of light following after him until he was well off the castle grounds. He flicked it away with a slight twinge of annoyance. That thing could have given him away-- he'd been so focused on not letting a screaming baby give him away he hadn't even noticed it.

It merely bobbed about before returning to hover around the sleeping bundle of blankets in his arms. Figures. Probably from the scamp's parents, the poor shmucks. With a sigh he caught it in his hand and squeezed it out like one would pinch a candle flame. Almost immediately, the baby in his arms stirred and began to fuss.

"Hey, shh. No need for that, little man. Stiffen that upper lip." Was he really talking to a baby? Man, he needed to get out more. Work was making him go cuckoo. Xigbar picked up the pace as the kid in his arms failed to heed his words and instead began to cry in earnest. The sound was grating. Xigbar had never been so glad he was a free roller. Imagining having to deal with this for who knows how long? Pass. He couldn't see why his client couldn't have waited maybe six years.

Their meeting place had been established a while back. Whatever exactly his client had in mind, he'd been planning it a while. Likely since the king and queen had excitedly announced the little lump in his arms was due.

The glade was hidden, its only way in and out a passage through a wall of otherwise solid rock that was obscured by a layer of dense hanging foliage. It'd been a bitch and a half to find the first time since his client was perhaps one of the most cryptic men Xigbar had had the misfortunate of being hired by. Exiting the tunnel, Xigbar stopped in his tracks and let out a low whistle. He wasn't gonna lie, the tower was a _nice_ touch.

"Do you have the child?"

"Fuck!" Xigbar actually jumped, though if anybody asked he'd call their bluff on it. The baby, who had finally cried himself back to sleep, woke again at the movement. His cries echoed painfully in the semi-enclosed hollow. Xigbar shushed him futily and sighed, shooting the man before him with a glare.

"Do you have to go sneakin' up on people? Look what you've done now." Xemnas merely blinked. He was a tough guy to read. Held his cards close. Xigbar _usually_ liked that in his acquaintances.

"So it was a success... Allow me." Xigbar didn't know what caused him to hesitate. The slight narrow of Xemnas' amber eyes was enough for him to quickly reconsider his actions though; He passed the crying child off easily. It came as a rather big surprise when the baby quieted in Xemnas' arms. What, was he not good enough for the little shit? Pah. Figures.

"Hello, Roxas." Xemnas spoke low as he turned his back on Xigbar and started to walk away. Xigbar watched him before clearing his throat. The man stopped in his tracks and just barely turned his head. His face was obscured by curtains of silver, nearly white in the moonlight.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something here?" Xigbar inquired. Xemnas didn't answer at first. Just tossed his hair and continued to walk away. Xigbar took his cue with a grumble and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... A prologue and a first chapter? Uploaded all at once? Maybe so! Check out the next chapter before ya make any decisions!


	2. Heart of Light

The sun always seemed to illuminate Roxas' room at _exactly_ 7 AM sharp. Growing up it had annoyed him to no ends. To be honest, it still sort of did. That was why he took his dear sweet time to crawl out of bed, until he was too awake to warrant hiding under the covers and _pretending_ to sleep.Not that there was anyone to hassle him about it but himself. Tossing his blanket down, Roxas stared up at the canopy of his bed and heaved a sigh. It felt like that was all he was doing lately. Sighing.

The blond slid from his sheets and stretched before finally getting to his feet. He gave one last stretch for good measures, reaching towards the high ceiling of his room. Muscle memory had him shedding his pajama shirt and pants and padding over to his wardrobe. He picked an outfit at random and dressed himself with the same nearly mechanical motion. His mind was elsewhere in the moment, namely mulling over what in the world he was going to do to try and pass the day.

Breakfast, clean the dishes, mop the floor, dust, polish the silverware, et cetera, et cetera... He'd done the routine so many times it was practically a physical checklist in his hands rather than just in his head. A quick trip to the bathroom saw Roxas dragging a comb through his hair absently. His hair never saw fit to actually stay down. Something about the way he slept, apparently. He stared at himself in the mirror a while longer before turning away.

"Just another day!" He announced to nobody in particular. The sound of birds chirping somewhere was the only noise he could hear. Another sigh escaped him, brow furrowing. On autopilot, Roxas prepared himself a small breakfast and ate it without tasting it. By the time he was washing the few dishes he'd used he'd already forgotten what it was he'd even had to eat. Probably just what he usually had. Unimportant details from a repetitive routine. While in the middle of getting the mop out Roxas realized he'd already mopped yesterday  
and put it back with a hint of frustration.

Had he already dusted yesterday too? He couldn't remember. Surely it didn't matter, he'd just dust again anyways. He needed to do _something_. Duster in hand, Roxas went in search for anything high or low that had collected even the most minuscule amount of dust. His search lasted longer than his actual time dusting. He'd even climbed up to dust the tops of shelves he probably shouldn't have been scaling. His luck he didn't actually tip them over or fall off; that would have at least been something interesting.

Polishing the silverware was next and at least gave Roxas an excuse to turn his brain off completely while he rubbed the already shining cutlery to a sparkle. What else was on the list? He had those new books to read, and he hadn't played chess in a hot second. His art supplies could stand to be sorted again since he'd gotten those two new colors he'd asked for. Roxas' hands worked on their own as he thoughts inevitably started to come up blank.

He didn't know why it was so hard to _think_ lately.

Putting away the dishes a bit too hard, Roxas let his legs take him wherever and found himself sitting at his desk. There were a bunch of little things carved into its surface, spatters of ink and paint, and little trinkets.

Roxas flicked one of the little wooden figures over before yanking a desk drawer open. Removing its contents he popped the false bottom out to uncover a journal hidden beneath. He didn't know why he was even bothering since his day had just began but it was something. That's all needed was _something_.

All he managed to do was fill a page with half coherent scribbles before dropping his pen and laying his head on his desk.

"Eugh-- enough of this." Pushing his chair back and standing, Roxas made his way to the bookcase on the other side of the room and stuck his hand behind it. He spent several moment looking for something before tugging a large hand mirror free. It was made of silver and ivory and was heavy in his grip. Tapping the back of it three times, Roxas turned the reflective side back towards himself and waited.

A loud yawn came from within the mirror before the image of a young girl appeared. Her expression was scrunched as if she'd just woken up though her clothes and hair told a different story. Roxas managed the slightest smile seeing her.

"Morning already?" She inquired. Her voice had a slight resonance to it. Roxas watched her pull a hand through her already perfect black hair, a mock of fixing it after sleeping. For what felt like already the hundredth time that day alone, he sighed.

"Yeah. Morning already..." A pause. "I'm so _bored_ , Xion! There's nothing to do that needs to be done and anything that I could do I feel I've already done a million times!" If it were not for the fact Roxas was holding Xion's mirror in both hands he would have thrown them up over his head in exasperation. He knew she was probably sick of hearing him complain but maybe he wouldn't have to if there wasn't so much to complain about. Xion stifled another yawn and feigned looking at her wrist.

"Isn't it a bit early for this, Roxas?... Why not just sleep in?" As if he hadn't considered that. Being able to sleep in would be nice; As much as Roxas disliked rising with the sun it was like he was hardwired for it. He damn well nearly sighed _again_.

"You know I would if I could..." Xion blinked at him slowly before tapping her chin in thought.

"What's the weather like?" She asked eventually. Roxas frowned at her. Xion shook her head and raised her hands defensively. "No, not like that-- I mean, is it nice out? Why not just sit by the window and enjoy it for a bit?"

"You just want me to hold you out so you can see the deer."

"Hey! Not true! And even if it was, you try living in a mirror! The only thing I ever get to see is your mug!"

"Mug!? You _like_ my face!" Roxas didn't take it personally but he couldn't stop the indignation that crept into his tone. Xion stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I like deer too! Even if I can't see them very well." Roxas slumped against the wall and lifted Xion's mirror higher.

"Yeah, well, me either... I wish I could take you out of here to see them up close." Xion's expression softened slightly. As if she were just on the other side of a window, she pressed her hands to the inside of the mirror and tried her best to give an encouraging smile.

"I wish you could too, Roxas... but, you shouldn't stew about it. I'm not _that_ tired of your face."

"Gee, thanks." The smile on Xion's face made him feel at least a little better. She always did, honestly. He could still remember the day he'd found her mirror after a particularly ambitious attempt to get a book on the top shelf led to him tipping the bookshelf over. He'd managed to avoid getting crushed and had also found the mirror slotted into the backboard of the shelves. That day had totally changed his life!... At least, for a little while.

"I wasn't kidding though. Maybe you just need a little fresh air!"

"I don't think my problem is freshness of air, Xion." He watched her dark gaze flicker away from him as her smile took on a nervous quality. She was fidgeting with her hands now.

"Roxas... You need to be careful about just saying stuff like that. What if Xemnas heard?"

"What my father does or does not hear is _my_ problem. Not yours. He doesn't even know you exist!" He'd slid to a seated position on the floor, head lolled to rest against the side of the bookcase.Xion huffed audibly and appeared to fold her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, if you keep running that big mouth of yours he might find out! I'm serious Roxas."

"So am I!... I want to ask him." Xion's brow cinched and she stared at Roxas searchingly.

"Ask him, what?..."

"I want to ask him to go see the lights. It's almost the time of year again. You know?" Xion looked a little sick suddenly. Roxas couldn't help feeling a little agitated. He'd expected some support from his one and only friend, not whatever this was.

"Your birthday... Yeah, I guess it is, huh?"

"I'm turning eighteen, Xion. It's not like he can keep me here forever! I'm going to be an adult! I think I deserve to be able to--"

"Roxas, you know what he's going to say." He did. Of course he did, he would say what he usually said. But Roxas didn't _want_ to think about that. He wanted to think about the better reality where he would say yes and he'd get to leave this stupid tower and go outside for _once_ in his life. He held back the urge to shove Xion's mirror behind the bookcase again.

"I deserve to be able to go outside." He finished.

A silence hung between them for a moment as both parties refused to look at each other. It was a bit petty, considering what _else_ did they have to look at. Eventually Roxas turned his gaze back to find the mirror vacant and only his reflection staring back. A pang hit his heart.

"Xion?" No answer.

"Roxas." Shit. Shoving the mirror back behind the bookcase haphazardly, Roxas stood and straightened his clothing.

"Sir!" Xemnas made his entrance then. As mysteriously as usual. Roxas had always wondered how _exactly_ Xemnas got in and out. He had his hands folded in front of him, the usual unreadable look on his face. Well, unreadable if you weren't Roxas. It seemed his father was in a good mood today.

"Did I interrupt your reading?" Roxas shrugged his shoulders uncommitted as Xemnas tilted his head ever so slightly, blinking slowly. Right- he actually expected an answer from him.

"No, sir. I was just... thinking."

"On the floor..."

"On the floor." Roxas parroted back. He could feel his face heating up and knew that it would surely cause Xemnas to ask more question. Swallowing tightly, he fidgeted before bowing at the waist. Xemnas made a small noise at him and he immediately straightened.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you about something, actually! Something, kind of important." Almost imperceptibly, Xemnas' expression softened. He came up to Roxas now and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Roxas instinctively tried to lean into the touch, mind momentarily going blank.

"What is it, Roxas?" The words danced on the tip of his tongue but got stopped up by his nerves. He'd rehearsed this in his head a thousand times now; it was different when Xemnas was right in front of him. Staring at him. The hand on his shoulder left now and Roxas unconsciously followed it, stepping closer.

"It's just that it's... it's almost my birthday!" The achingly hopeful tone of his own voice made Roxas cringe internally. He needed to stay cool about this. Xemnas merely stared at him for a moment.

"That it is."

"And, well... I was kind of hoping that, maybe I could, ask you..." The change was nearly nonexistent but Roxas caught it immediately. He faltered and fidgeted in place. Xemnas reached out to stop his hands as he wrung them; with something bordering desperation, Roxas held fast to Xemnas.

"Speak, Roxas. I did not raise you to be so in-eloquent." He took a steadying breath and forced himself to make eye contact with his father. Dissatisfaction stared back at him but Roxas clung to his hopes as he held Xemnas' hands in his own.

"I wanted to go see the lights. The ones that show up in the sky, on the night of my birthday." Xemnas' eyebrow actually raised slightly. Roxas licked his lips and smiled as sweetly as he could muster. It felt silly to have to beg like a little kid. But this was his father.

"You mean the stars? Roxas-"

"No! They're not stars!" He couldn't help flinching slightly as Xemnas tugged his hand from his. He'd spoken out of turn. Shrinking where he stood, Roxas chanced an apologetic look .

"Father, they're not stars... I know the stars. Remember, you gave me a book all about them. These are different, and they only show up once a year. On my birthday." Xemnas turned away from him and began to slowly walk away. For a horrible second Roxas thought he would simply leave without even gracing him with an answer, even if it was a no. He trailed after him silently.

"If you know of them, and enough of them to discern them from the stars, then what use do you have asking me to see them? You have seen them." Part of Roxas wanted to snap that Xemnas knew what he was asking, but he dare not. Xemnas had stopped by the window. He was looking down at something or other, his silver hair casting dark shadows over his face.

"I mean, I wanted to see them closer." A pause. "In person... To find out what they are." His father's head turned so abruptly to him that Roxas actually took a step back. His eyes had widened just enough from their usual almost lazy narrow that Roxas knew exactly what was coming. He swallowed tightly and readied an apology.

"Roxas, you can not honestly be asking to leave. Have you no respect for your father?"

"No! I mean, yes, I do, that's not--!"

"You know very well why you mustn't." Roxas attempted to get another word in but Xemnas was already speaking over him. "To keep you safe."

Roxas kept his mouth shut now as Xemnas moved to him with purposeful strides. The click of his boots on the tiled floor felt like they were echoing.

"I should have known you would eventually ask... Even though I have given you all that you could ever think to want. Indulged your every wish and whim. Yet still you ask for more." Xemnas had walked a full circle around Roxas, effectively trapping him where he stood. "For the one thing I have strictly forbade."

". . ." Roxas had nothing to say to this; he merely kept his stare on the ground. His chest felt tight already and he knew Xemnas wasn't done yet.

"The world is not so bright as is it seems from this tower, my light. Many would seek to manipulate you and use you for their own devices should they find the chance. You are young, Roxas. Your youth is naivety." Xemnas came to stand before Roxas at an arm's length. "If you were to go out into that world, you would be completely consumed."

"But..."

"I do this to protect you, Roxas. You are simply too precious to be tainted by the malevolence of the world beyond here. Come..." The hand that was extended to Roxas was still, a great contrast to the shake of the blond's own hand as he took a tight grip and let Xemnas lead him to the floor length mirror. They stood together in it and Roxas made eye contact through the reflection. Roxas had finally gotten tall enough that the top of his head was over his father's shoulder, though he still felt so small around him.

"Tell me what you see." Xemnas urged.

"I see... You and I. Of course."

"I see a very promising young man, just barely no longer a boy. I also see his father, who wants nothing but the best for him." The praise, though small, made Roxas glow slightly despite himself. Quite literally, actually, as a small shine dazzled around him. Xemnas' hand left his own and the man put an arm around his shoulder.

"The darkness of this world, it would only bring you ruin. It would break your heart. Why would I wish that upon my only son?"

"You wouldn't." Roxas croaked hoarsely. He pressed himself against his father's side and fought against the steady tightening in his chest and the pressure behind his eyes. The glimmer of light around him died.

"I wouldn't." Xemnas repeated. "You are special, Roxas. To me most of all. I would gladly grant any of your wishes save this one. I do not wish to bury my son so soon before his time." The insinuation of his words made Roxas shudder; he attempted to press himself only further against Xemnas.When the man pulled away from him, Roxas couldn't help but frown up at him.

"Are you leaving already?" He shouldn't be so upset about the fact. He was angry at Xemnas, or... at least he felt he should've been. In that moment all he wanted was for the man not to leave.

"I have matters to attend to. You may use this time to think of a different request in regards to your birthday. I will be back." Roxas _knew_ he would be back but it seemed that Xemnas didn't get the hint that he didn't want him to _go_. Regardless he held his tongue and merely pushed a hand through his hair. He watched Xemnas walk away into the next room over and listened until the sound of his boots disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm popping my knuckles and stretching my back, because we are about to buckle down for the long haul. This is fic ONE of a series I'm opening up since Kingdom Hearts is so horribly lacking in AUs. Also, the rikuroku fans are starving and it's my solemn duty to feed them. Pspspsps! Come and get it!
> 
> If you liked this, leave a kudos! If you really liked it, leave a comment! If you want to see more and be update when it drops then make sure to subscribe to this fic! Thanks for reading, addio


	3. Strange Encounters

Xemnas' visits always left Roxas feeling a little bit hollow.

Roxas had long since chalked it up to being alone again, that he just missed his father. He remembered there was a time when the man was around for days before departing and returning shortly thereafter. Now it felt like Roxas was hard pressed to even get an hour with him. Perhaps he shouldn't care so much; he'd said it himself that he was nearly an adult. Well, easier said than done.

He'd spent the next couple of hours moping and wallowing which while not the best means of passing the time still got the job done. For a bit he considered trying to talk to Xion again; Roxas wasn't sure he could take an 'I told you so' at the moment. Even if Xion didn't say it straight out it would be hanging in the air between them.

Lunch was had eventually. It was early and just as inconsequential and flavorless as breakfast had been. Resigning himself, Roxas went to sort his art supplies on the little shelf by the window. The subjects of most his paintings was the view from his window anyways, so why not have them close at hand?

Down on his knees, Roxas became absorbed in his task. Should he sort them by hue? Or by the date he got them? And if so, ascending or descending? Or perhaps he should put them in groups of how often he used them together? It wasn't until Roxas heard someone grunt that he looked up. Was Xigbar visiting without permission again?

Roxas froze.

_Oh._

That wasn't Xigbar.

The man that had just pulled himself through Roxas' window was a complete stranger and the realization of that had more or less short circuited the blond's brain. He apparently didn't see Roxas where he was crouched, too busy looking around the room at eye level to glance down by his feet. He swept one hand back through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes momentarily before it went spilling back into his face. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if _silver_ was a _common_ hair color and he'd just been left out of the loop.

Roxas watched him walk several paces and took stock of him. He was taller and broader than him, though didn't actually look all that much older. He had a weapon. A weapon and a bag, both mounted on his belt. Roxas carefully put down the paints he'd been fussing with. So long as the guy didn't see him... this would be fine. Right?

The stranger seemed more interested in the smell of Roxas' lunch clinging to the air than investigating the room any further and instead seemed to follow the smell. Roxas looked around for something, anything to grab and use as an improvised weapon. The sharpest thing he had was his writing and art supplies; he didn't need sharp right now, he needed--

A guitar.

As the guy went walking his happy ass along, Roxas carefully picked up his guitar by the neck and lifted it like a club. This should be easy right? Just, hit him over the head and hope for the best. Sure the guy had a knife on him but this was _his_ house. He was in the right on this one! Roxas carefully adjusted his grip; he was acutely aware that his palms were sweating something fierce.

"Huh..." Why was he just looking at his dishes! Roxas had the guitar wound up and ready to strike but... The dishes in the sink could not be _that_ interesting! It was at that moment that Roxas realized the man had caught his reflection in the glass face of the cupboards and was staring at him with a disbelieving expression.

So Roxas swung.

"Xion! _Xion._ "

"I'm here, I'm here! What is it now? Did you talk to--"

"I killed someone!" Xion blinked at Roxas blankly as he rapidly paced back and forth. He currently had what he could only assume was a dead body sitting tied up in a chair in his bedroom. Xion frowned, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"This guy-- he came into my room and I don't know _how_ he got here but he was walking around and I was like 'oh shit! I don't know this dude!' and then he saw me and I hit him over the head with my guitar and now the guitar is broken and my dad is going to be _so_ mad and--"

"Roxas! Calm down!"

"Xion! What am I going to do!?" The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Roxas wanted to shake her mirror but knew that wouldn't actually do anything except possibly annoy her. He couldn't help it though.

"How do you know he's dead? Did you check?"

"Check?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, like, his pulse?" Oh. Roxas hadn't even though to do that. He'd just tied him up and then started to freak out when the guy hadn't stirred. Actually he wasn't even sure where to find someone's pulse. Not like he'd ever had any practice.

"I don't know how to do that." He admitted, begrudgingly. Xion seemed to think for a second more before coming to a new conclusion. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Roxas.

"Okay, wait, put me up next to him." The look he gave her was incredulous. Really? Was now really the time? She seemed to immediately know what he was thinking and rolled her eyes.

"No, not like that! Just put my mirror by his mouth or nose, okay? Trust me!"

"Fine, fine, but this better not be an excuse!" Roxas took Xion to him, stopping a ways away before continuing to approach the man hesitantly. He turned Xion to face him so she could also see what exactly he was dealing with. His head was lolled currently, effectively creating a curtain of hair that obscured most of his face. Despite not really wanting to touch him too much, Roxas carefully pushed his hair aside and held the edge of Xion's mirror up to his face.

"See! You were worrying over nothing!" The small puff of condensation on Xion's mirror had at least disproved Roxas' initial fears of corpse disposal. This did raise a few more concerns though.

"Alright! Okay! So he's not dead! That means he's alive though! What am I going to do about that?" Xion shrugged and did that characteristic lean that implied she wanted Roxas to turn her back around. He did no such thing, as he was _not_ going to just let her ogle at this guy.

"I mean you _could_ just tip him out the window but you didn't seem super excited about--"

"Yeah, no- I'm _not_ going to kill him. But I really, really don't need him here. What if he's dangerous? He had a knife you know! I took it off of him, obviously, but... He had one." Xion arched one eyebrow at Roxas. He could feel his face heat up. He knew that look. That was her 'are you serious right now?' look. He couldn't believe she was giving him that look _now_ of all times.

"Well, Roxas, I'm fresh out of ideas. What do you want to do?"

What did he want to do? What _did_ he want to do?

"I... I guess I could try... waking him up. And asking him some questions. Like, how he got in." That seemed like a good plan. Yeah. It was a good plan, Roxas decided. Setting Xion's mirror down for the time being, Roxas went to fetch a glass of water. He came back hastily and stopped short of his silver haired _guest_ before throwing the water into his face.

Even then, he didn't stir immediately. It seemed to take him a second as he groaned and slowly shook his head to and fro. Roxas watched him attempt to move only to be stopped by his binds. It seemed that his situation started to dawn on him then.

"What the...?"

"Hey." Roxas greeted, in a way that was decidedly unintimidating. The stranger lifted his head now and squinted at Roxas, blinking once, twice. He pulled against his restraints again with a grunt; the chair rocked slightly.

"Who...? You- You hit me with a..." He tossed his head with a wince, sending his hair out of his eyes for the time being. "You hit me with a fucking _guitar_."

"Maybe." Roxas hadn't meant to sound defensive. He had for a fact hit this man with a musical instrument, one of the stringed variety, which could be claimed to be a guitar. It wasn't like he had an arsenal laying around! Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Who are you? Why are you--"

"Shut it!" The man stopped, an affronted look on his face, like he couldn't believe Roxas was giving him orders. Never mind he was currently tied to a chair. Roxas pointed a finger at him and put on his most serious expression. "I'm the one that's going to be asking the questions around here, got that?"

Judging from the dirty look the guy gave him, Roxas could figure he 'got it'.

"Now... Who are you?" A moment lapsed where it seemed his mysterious guest was going to spitefully stay silent. He eventually gave in, seeing that he really had no choice but to.

"Riku. My name is Riku."

"Okay... Riku. How did you find me? Did someone tell you about this place? Who sent you?" Riku somehow managed to look even more confused. Eyes narrowed, he tilted his head at Roxas. His mouth had pulled into a grimace of sorts that didn't seem to be caused by any residual pain he might be experiencing.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't-- Look." He flexed against his bindings again, the chair once more rattling in place. It was starting to make Roxas nervous; what if the knots he tied didn't hold? It wasn't like Roxas had a spare guitar sitting around.

"I don't know who you are. I didn't exactly find this place on purpose either! I was just--" Riku cut himself off then. Roxas blinked at him. They sat in silence for a long moment before Roxas remembered he was supposed to be asking questions and not just staring.

"Fine. How did you get in then? Secret passage? A ladder?" Riku was just full of dirty looks, giving Roxas another glare. Roxas glared right back, for what it was worth.

"None of those? I climbed." Climbed? Up the side of the tower? Roxas blinked in disbelief before looking closer at Riku. The short sleeves of his outfit could at least confirm that maybe him climbing up wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. Roxas cleared his throat and pointedly decided to stare Riku in the eye rather than continue looking at his arms.

"Right, because I'm sure everyone sees a tall building and their first thought is to climb it." He made sure to put as much sarcasm as he could into the statement. Just to make sure RIku got the point. The fact the guy had the gall to roll his eyes at him--

"Whatever. I could ask you what you're doing here too you know-- A tower with no way to get in or out? How did _you_ get in here?"

"What? I'm here because-" Roxas stopped. Riku was staring at him with an intensity that he wasn't used to. It made his mouth dry. "Because, none of your business." He finished weakly.

How terribly convincing he was being. Who was supposed to be in charge here again? Roxas was pretty sure he'd said it was _him_ ; why did this feel so out of wack? With a grunt, he turned away and began to pace again. He wanted to consult Xion again about the next step but he didn't need this guy knowing about her.

"Are you going to let me go?" ... Was he? Roxas stopped his pacing to look at Riku again. He was leaned over, damp hair still stuck to the side of his face along with an unmistakably peeved expression. Roxas swallowed dryly. He did have one more question actually.

"Not yet." He picked up the belt he'd taken off of Riku and reached into the pouch on it. When he had been checking for any other dangerous items he'd only found one thing in it. A necklace. Taking it out he dangled it at Riku. The rapidity at which his expression changed could have been humorous.

"When did you--"

"What is it? It must be important; it was the only thing you had in that pouch." Riku struggled again and damn well nearly managed to stand up despite his legs being bound. Roxas took an instinctive step back and frowned.

"Don't touch that! You have no idea what-- When I get these stupid things off--" A twinge of anger emboldening him, Roxas scowled.

"You won't be getting those off unless _I_ take them off! I'm not interested your dumb-" Wait. He had an idea. It was also at that moment that Riku's struggling tipped the chair over and he landed face down on the floor. Roxas set the necklace down and hastily went to pick him back up; he couldn't make negotiations with someone when their face was pressed into the floor.

How Riku was still managing to glare at him despite falling into the floor was beyond Roxas.

"I have a proposition for you." He said smoothly. Probably the most cool he'd managed to sound this whole confrontation. Riku made to open his mouth but was stopped when Roxas put a finger to his lips and shushed him. His nostrils flared with something along the lines of barely constrained rage but he kept his mouth shut.

"I want you to do something for me. In return, I'll give you back your dumb necklace. If you cross me... I'll make sure you never see it, ever again. Got it?" Roxas removed his finger now. His heart was thrumming at a pace a bit too fast and he was half afraid that Riku would actually be able to hear it in the quiet of the tower.

The two stared at each other for a while as Riku seemed to weigh his options. Roxas really hoped that he'd come across at least half serious; he had a sinking feeling that if Riku really wanted he could just take the necklace back and leave.

"Tell me what you want first." He couldn't help the sharp little inhale and had to lick his lips to stop himself from grinning. Not the time, not yet.

"I want you to get me out of here and take me to see the lights in the sky-- they're going to show up soon. I want to see them up close." For a second Riku seemed a bit confused before he seemed to come to a realization. He looked Roxas over, suspicion drawing over his face.

"That's it?..."

"Yes. That's it. If you can do that for me then I'll give you your jewelry back." Another lapse of silence. Riku was thinking, Roxas was fairly certain, and rather hard at that. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and relaxed for the first time. He didn't seem pleased but Roxas didn't need him to be pleased, he needed him to agree.

"Fine. But as soon as the deal is done, it's done, got it?" No way. He was actually going to...? This time Roxas couldn't help smiling. Giving a triumphant laugh, he pumped his fist and ran to go pick up Xion's mirror before remembering himself.

Turning back, he made an attempt to steel himself again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been excited for something. His whole body felt like it was tingling. Riku was just watching him, waiting.

"It's a deal then!"

"Yeah, okay-- can you untie me now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are coming out a little shorter than I would like them too, so I might change up how I write or even condense some chapters together to get more content in singular updates... I was going to update chapters two at a time but depending on what I do going forward, we will see! Regardless of what I do it's for the sake of my readers getting the best I can offer them so!...
> 
> Anyways, there he is! Riku! We love to see him, we love it. We love him. Leave a kudos or comment if you ALSO love Riku and love to see him. I know I sure do.


	4. Jailbird

Roxas had strategically placed himself between Riku and the window. He didn't really know what he thought Riku would do to be honest- go swan diving out of it? Probably not. Still. He'd spent a while just rubbing the spots he'd been restrained and giving Roxas side eyed glances as they silently watched each other. Eventually one of them would have to actually make a move.

"So."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be getting me out of here, remember?" Riku cocked one eyebrow up at Roxas and looked past him to the window. Roxas followed his stare. It took a second for the gears to click into place.

"Right... You. You climbed up here... So..."

"Yep." Roxas looked back to Riku to find him with a smug look on his face. Something about it stuck in Roxas like a pin. A flare of determination caught him in its grip as he found himself strapping what was formerly Riku's belt around his own waist and stuffing Xion's mirror into the pouch haphazardly. He vaguely heard Riku start saying something but was too busy swinging his leg through the window.

"Hold it! What do you think you're doing!? Do you even know _how_ to climb?" Roxas slapped Riku's hand away harder than he'd meant to; For a second he wobbled where he was perched.

"Well, it can't be that hard if _you_ managed to do it." Those were bold words, admittedly, from someone who had never scaled anything larger than a bookshelf. Roxas turned his head to look down the side of the tower; his vision started to spin as he realized just how far down the ground actually was. Riku had really just _climbed_?

"Look, you want to get yourself killed? Be my guest! But if you actually want to get out of here to see your lights or whatever--" Roxas practically threw himself back inside the safety of the tower, hitting Riku and causing them both to stumble a step. Riku pushed Roxas away firmly, though careful not to shove him right out the open window.

"Fine! How do _you_ propose we get down then?"

"We're still going to have to climb but the least you could do is let me go first."

"Why, so you can run off? Remember I have your--"

"No, so I can spot you, _jerk_." Roxas mouth snapped shut. Riku was fixing him with that look again. A look that was way too intense for Roxas to know how to react. He knew not everyone could be like his father but having so much blatant emotion directed at him kept throwing him off his groove. Taking a short inhale, Roxas straightened up.

"Fine. You can... spot me. Whatever that means. But I'm warning you, for real! I'll... I'll throw your dumb necklace into a lake! Or something." Riku just rolled his eyes at him, again. Roxas felt it again, like someone had driven a sewing needle into him side; He ignored it this time. Riku stepped forward as Roxas stepped aside. For a long moment he sat perched in the window frame looking down. Roxas hoped he wasn't about to chicken out because then they'd _both_ be trapped in here and he wasn't so sure he was really looking for a new roommate.

"Alright... Take it slow, don't rush, and _don't_ look down. Feel out for places to put your hands and feet. Whatever's growing up the side of the tower is pretty strong but make _sure_ it can hold you before you just start going. Got all that?" Roxas was pretty sure he got all that. Kind of. He nodded anyways. He didn't need anymore of Riku's attitude.

Roxas watched Riku start to descend, leaning out the window to watch him go. Deep breaths. In, out. Okay. Hesitantly, Roxas moved to follow him. He managed to find a foot hold just outside of the window and stood there anxiously holding onto the window sill. The emptiness of his room stared back at him. Was he really doing this?...

He had to.

Before he could chicken out, Roxas hastily made to find another foot hold. He almost immediately slipped. Of course. He clung desperately to the window sill with a startled yell, bare feet scrambling against the side of the tower for purchase in the leaf and stone.

"Hey-- Calm down! Look for a foothold!" Riku sounded like he was a lot farther down than Roxas had last seen him. His foot wedged into a crevice at that moment and he stood on it while he tried to find his breath again. Despite the advice to not look down Roxas did the totally genius thing and did just that.

Riku's expression seemed equal parts worried and annoyed. He _was_ further down than Roxas thought but even then the ground was that much farther down past him. Roxas locked up and squeezed his eyes shut. Holy shit, what was he _doing_ right now?

"Come on! Don't wuss out now! You're already out the window, just keep going. _Slowly._ "

"Sh- Shut up!" He could do this on his own; He didn't need to be babied like this. He turned his face back to the tower's exterior and slowly lowered himself. Holding himself by the windowsill made his arms _burn_. He was quick to find another foot hold and clumsily grabbed for something to hold onto with his hands.

"I'm coming back up."

"No, stay away!" He was fine, he was making some progress now. Besides, it was Riku who had told him to go slow. What was such the rush now? Roxas' foot hit something as he went to take another slow step down.

"Ow- watch it." Upon looking down Roxas found that what he'd just done was kicked Riku in the head. Well, served him right, honestly. Despite the fact Riku probably deserved to be kicked a little bit more, Roxas carefully found a different spot to get a foothold that wasn't the top of the man's head.

"I told you to stay away. I'm _fine_." Riku opened his mouth to say something back before closing it and simply shaking his head at Roxas. The blond stayed fast where he was as he clung to the wall and waited for Riku to move out of the way.

"You'd be more fine if you let me help you; we'll do it your way." Help wasn't needed. What was needed was for Roxas to get to the ground as soon as possible. Riku began to go back down though it was clear that he was sticking close now to keep an eye on Roxas. Perhaps somewhere, deep down, Roxas appreciated that; his knee-jerk reaction was instead that of petty anger.

It felt like forever until they had made it just halfway down and Roxas' arms were starting to feel like gelatin. Riku didn't even seem bothered despite the fact he had also climbed up the whole tower earlier. This had to be the hardest part. He was too far down to turn back now but the ground was still so far away. Every so often Roxas' foot would slip and he'd accidentally end up standing on Riku's head or shoulders. He'd initially apologized but by now his apologies were getting redundant.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose." 

"I'm not!" Riku merely grunted at him. The nerve.

At a certain point, Riku jumped. It admittedly scared the shit out of Roxas when he did so until he realized that the ground was _finally_ within a reasonable distance. That didn't mean that he was going to go jumping down of course, but at least he didn't need to worry about falling to his death. He'd just be falling to a... mild or possibly serious injury, instead.

Riku stood there with his hands on his hips, watching Roxas continue to slowly shimmy and slide his way down the side of the tower. Before he knew it his foot hit something unfamiliar. He recoiled away from it instinctively before looking down.

"Oh..."

It was the ground. Grass and dirt and pebbles. Roxas slowly put his foot back down onto it. The grass sort of tickled. He put his other foot down and let go of the side of the tower, flexing his toes in the blades of grass curiously. Grass...

A surge of emotions hit Roxas all at once, causing a strange laugh to bubble out of him. He picked one foot up and stamped it against the ground; he then repeated it with the opposite foot. He jumped up and down once and then took his first step. Once he took the first one, he couldn't stop. He probably should've felt like an idiot what with how he was laughing and running in circle, jumping around. In that moment he really couldn't have cared less-- he was out!

He was outside!

At some point Roxas stooped to pick up a rock, tested its weight and texture in his grasp, and then hurled it at his now abandoned tower. It glanced off the side harmlessly but something about it made him laugh even harder. When it finally dawned on Roxas that he was for a fact still with someone, he briefly stopped his laughing to grin at Riku.

Riku was staring back with an expression bordering between wonder and bewilderment. Upon realizing that Roxas was now staring back, he promptly managed to school in his expression and look away. Right, all business. This was still the guy that broke into his home.

"It's so bright." Roxas noted astutely. He tipped his chin back to take in the sky. The circle of bright blue made his vision swim and he blinked hard.

"I guess so... Your room was just sort of dark." Roxas leveled his gaze with Riku now, one eyebrow cocking up.

"Yeah, that'll happen when you only have one window." The other's mouth pressed into a line as he let out a 'hm'. Roxas didn't waste another second of his time looking at Riku and instead turned his attention to his surroundings. He'd always seen the land from nearly straight above... Everything was so different on the ground.

"You didn't tell me your name, you know." Riku finally said, having watched Roxas walk around aimlessly for several minutes. He hadn't ventured too far from the tower yet, maybe a couple yards at most. The blond turned on his heels to face him and blinked.

"What?" A pause. "Oh- It's Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas. Are you done yet? I want to get this over with."

At first every step away from the tower felt like a victory, a triumph or some previously unnamed foe that Roxas had managed to subdued. He couldn't quite tell when the bubbling excitement in his gut crept up his spine and turned into an anxious vice around his heart. Riku had noticed his pace slowing down and graciously stopped, giving Roxas time to seat himself upon a boulder and try to collect his thoughts.

What would his father think, say, when he came back to find him gone? Would he be sad? Would he be angry? Roxas had only seen his father truly angry once. A little voice, stubborn and spiteful, spoke up that who cared what his father did? He could flop on the ground and crow like a rooster for all Roxas cared! Except that wasn't the whole truth. Roxas cared _very_ much actually.

Until he didn't. Then Roxas was chasing after birds and attempting to scramble up a tree after a squirrel and all other manners of things he was faintly aware that Riku was rolling his eyes at. But then he wasn't and he was pressing his forehead to the trunk of a tree and trying not to gag around the swell of fear that had settled in his throat.

He was out here with a total stranger! What if Riku got tired of him and hurt him, left him for dead out in the woods? Would his father ever know? What would happen to Xion? Roxas kept his distance from Riku when those thoughts crept into his mind, even when his silver haired guide's expression bore confusion at Roxas' sudden insistence to seemingly run away from him. And the fear would sit on his chest like a rock. Until it didn't.

"Look!" Roxas cried, freezing in place. Riku startled and reached for his waist only to curse at his weapon not being there. "Deer!"

"What?"

Roxas didn't answer Riku and instead went dashing off. Finally, he was going to be able to see one up close! He instinctively went to pull Xion's mirror out before his foot snagged on something and he went head over heels to the ground. The deer looked at him where he lay sprawled before turning and disappearing into the foliage.

"Shit- Are you okay?" Roxas wasn't quite sure. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tripped over anything. Pushing himself up he winced slightly. He'd scraped his palms against the ground. Riku was standing over him and Roxas had half expected the guy to laugh at him.

"I'm fine." Roxas asserted. He pulled himself back up to his feet and dusted himself off. Riku took a step back.

"You need to watch where you're going, twinkle-toes. Or at least stop harassing the wild life." Roxas opened his mouth to give back a retort only to find he had nothing to say. Anything that came to mind just sounded silly. He swallowed all the words he could've said down and looked at where the deer had disappeared to.

"Whatever." Was all that came from his mouth. That seemed enough for Riku as he turned away from Roxas and began to walk away. Following at a slower pace, Roxas stared at Riku's back and gripped the handle of Xion's mirror from where it protruded out the pouch on his hip. He'd been so close to being able to show her one. He hoped they could find more deer.

They walked in silence for some time.

Riku didn't turn around once while he led Roxas. It was probably for the best. It wasn't like they had much to say to one another. Occasionally Roxas would lag behind as he discovered a new shade of green he'd never seen before, or came across a peculiar flower he couldn't identify, or--

Basically Roxas spent most of the trip lagging behind Riku. Never too far, but just enough that both of them had room to breath. Eventually they came to their apparent destination; Roxas almost walked into Riku.

"Good, it's still here..." Roxas stepped out from behind Riku to see what he was talking about. There was a mat rolled out on the ground with what looked like a poor excuse for a pillow, a pile of ash in a circle of stone, and a back pack of sorts.

"Is this your stuff?"

"No, it's the king's." Riku replied blandly. He dropped down next to his bag and opened it. He spent a moment rooting through it before closing it again. Roxas merely stood there before realizing that Riku was staring up at him through his bangs. He pursed his lips and stared back challengingly. 

"What?" He demanded. Riku tossed his head and sighed shortly through his nose.

"Just trying to figure out where you're going to sleep." For some reason this thought managed to make Roxas' mind grind to a halt. Where he was going to sleep? Were they going to sleep _outside_? In the open? Images of ticks and mosquitoes and venomous spiders filled Roxas with a sense of dread. Gross.

"Why can't we just keep going?" Riku had shifted from a squat to a seated position on the ground, elbow on his knee and cheek in his palm. He was still staring at Roxas though his expression was almost lazy.

"Look, just because I _want_ to get this over with as soon as possible doesn't mean I'm going to run myself ragged for you. Don't tell me you're scared of the dark or something?"

"I am _not_ scared of the dark." Righteous indignation colored Roxas' words as he stood up a little straighter. Riku raised his free hand in a 'spare me' gesture. He was going to kick him in the head again at this rate. What was he? Six? Scared of the dark- the absolute _nerve_ of this guy.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to get so defensive about it. Otherwise you're just going to give the wrong impression. Now, are you just going to stand there and glare at me or sit down?"

Roxas decided to sit. If only because he felt weird just standing and looming over Riku. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was actually a little tired nor the fact he hadn't realiized it until that moment. The two young men sat in silence as the forest around them grew darker; Roxas couldn't help mourning the fact he didn't get to watch the sunset. It was one of his favorite parts of the day. Sadly the forest's canopy was simply too thick to get much more than dappled light and a vague view of the sky's changing color.

"Well, night."

"You're going to sleep?" Roxas mentally kicked himself at the question. Of course Riku was going to sleep. It was late. He should probably sleep soon too or else he wouldn't be able to get up tomorrow. In the near total darkness Roxas could faintly make out movement.

"Yes? I'm not going to stay up all night babysitting you. Last call if you need anything." Roxas opened his mouth to say 'Yeah, a bed' before deciding against it. Riku was likely going to be using that mat to sleep on which made sense. Probably beat sleeping straight on the ground. Part of him was tempted to ask if he had a spare but pride held the words down in his stomach.

"No, I'm fine." He sounded more convincing than they felt.

"Right." Was the last thing Riku said. The feeling of being alone was quick to creep up as Roxas listened silently to the other man's breathing slow and even out. At least now that he was asleep...

Roxas blinked against his own light, watching it collect on his fingertips before it slid down into his palm and pooled there. He didn't want to make too much or he'd likely wake Riku. He could see him now at the least, the dim light revealing that he was sleeping on his side with his back to him. Carefully, Roxas pushed the light to hang up in the air. It wavered slightly but stayed where he placed it.

"Roxas!--"

"Shhh." Xion quieted down immediately, hands pressed to the inside of her mirror. He'd expected her to look excited or happy but she seemed sort of...

"I cannot _believe_ you just decided to run off with a _stranger!_ " Ah. Well. Roxas tried to smile but it came off more like a sheepish grimace. In his defense it had seemed like a totally rational plan in the moment. He'd already gone over the hindsight on his own.

"I'm aware, okay? Keep it down though. He's sleeping."

"And need I remind you that you _shouldn't_ be using your powers around this guy?" Xion was apparently not done giving him an earful.

"Hey, he's asleep! It's not like I'm doing it right in front of him. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, okay, fine..." Xion paused, expression still stern but slowly cracking. Eventually she gave up. "How is it?"

Roxas couldn't help to smile. How was it? How _was_ it?

"It's... amazing. Wonderful. Fantastic. _Scary_ but mostly just... exciting. I'm sorry I can't show you all of it, Xion. I wish I could. It doesn't feel fair that--"

"Oh, hush! It's fine, Roxas. I'm just... I can't believe you're actually out. It doesn't feel real yet."

"Yeah, I know... I'm sort of scared that it isn't, that I'm going to wake up and just... be back up there. Though, I don't think I'd ever be able to dream up someone like _this_ guy." Roxas cast a glance back to Riku's sleeping form. He was maybe the one thing stopping Roxas from thinking this was all some crazy, elaborate dream.

"What's his name again?" Xion questioned.

"Riku. He said it was Riku." She nodded slowly at this, repeating his name if only just to say it for herself. Roxas pulled his knees up under his chin at this point, holding Xion's mirror in both hands.

"I've been trying to be polite... you know, and _not_ listen in on your conversations." He couldn't help huffing a laugh at this. Xion? Not listening in on all of Roxas' conversations? Since when did she do that?

"It's whatever. Not like we're really talking much."

"So I can listen?" Xion seemed all too excited at getting formal permission to eavesdrop but Roxas couldn't fault her. What else did she have to do in her mirror?

"I feel like I might regret this... but yeah, sure. I already feel kind of bad that I didn't get to show you the deer." The cry of anguish was real and Roxas had to stuff Xion's mirror between his thighs momentarily to muffle the sound. He removed it when the sound stopped and shushed Xion again.

"Don't shush me! I can't believe you really got to see the deer!... Stupid mirror, stupid-- Eugh!" It wasn't often that Xion got upset about her circumstances. Roxas could probably count on one hand how many times she'd complained about it. It wasn't like Roxas could really console her about it either and it left him to feel a bit guilty. He may have gotten out of his tower but Xion was still in her mirror.

"I'm sorry, Xion. I was going to show you but, I sort of... tripped. And then it ran away." Xion was pouting, arms folded.

". . . It's fine. There's always next time right?... I'm pretty sure those aren't the only deer in existence. I hope."

"I'm pretty s--" Roxas' light blinked out immediately as he heard something move. Someone groaned and shifted in the dark.

"Can you keep it _down_ while you talk to yourself?" Oh. It was only Riku. Roxas wanted to tell Xion he told her so but kept silent for a long second to thank his lucky stars that Riku had just thought he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, sorry." He finally answered. Riku sighed heavily and Roxas could hear him toss and turn before settling down again. He released a sigh of his own as he moved to lay on the ground, head resting in the crook of his arm as he held fast to the mirror. That had been too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to take my time with this one and really sit and think about it all. I'm not sure if the thought really shows but I can hope. Not to be too odd but sometimes I wonder if the things we feel while we create can be apparent in our work even when they play no part in its creation. Anyways, I always find myself having a lot of fun writing Roxas and Xion talking to one another. I hope it really comes across that they're each other's best friends! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter you should kudos, and if you've already done that you should leave a comment! I don't bite! Not even a little bit, trust me. Thanks for reading, addio!


	5. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do notes before chapters but I want everyone to know that the first official ILLUSTRATION for this fic went up on my blog! find me on tumblr @ connladraws to check it out! Okay, happy reading!

Roxas awoke to Riku shaking him by the shoulder. Though it might’ve been generous to say he was waking up considering he’d perhaps been asleep all of thirty minutes max when the other man decided it was time to get up. 

“Rise and shine.” Roxas had never wanted to punch someone before but he did then. He spent several long moments just trying to blink the fuzz from his vision as he watched Riku stand up. He had his hair tied back, though part of his bangs were still loose. He looked decidedly less intimidating when most of his face wasn’t completely obscured by hair. 

“What… what time is it?” 

“Do I look like I have a watch?” The question was surprisingly lacking in any substantial snark though the point was still clear. Roxas sat up and stretched the arm he’d slept on. It was totally numb. 

“Sleeping on the ground sucks.” Riku turned his head to fix Roxas with a look from where he was stooped packing his mat back into his bag. The latter didn’t get to bear witness to the contemplative expression that crossed his face as he gave a short ‘hm’ and hoisted his pack onto his back. 

“You get used to it.” He provided instead. Roxas didn’t think he _wanted_ to get used to sleeping on the ground. On the list of things he was finding out he was taking for granted, he wouldn’t have expected his bed to be number one. In hindsight, it made sense, but he wished it wasn’t the case. 

The blond didn’t bother to hide his yawn as he slowly started to get up. Riku was waiting on him right now after all. Though that reminded him… While slipping Xion’s mirror back into the belt pouch, Roxas checked to make sure the necklace was still there. Riku’s gaze followed his hands as he did so and his expression flickered with annoyance. 

“Seriously?” 

“What? I was just checking.” Riku didn’t answer, instead opting to turn and simply start walking. Roxas watched him at first before quickly going to catch up to him. He slowed once they were in step with each other and quietly stared at Riku’s profile. If the other noticed he didn’t say anything. Which was admirable, considering this was the one time Roxas was actively trying to will him into a conversation. 

“I’m hungry.” Roxas finally informed him. “Is there any way we can get something to eat?” 

“I’m not a magician, Roxas. I can’t just pull things out of thin air.” Roxas huffed. 

“I wasn’t asking you to!” The two lapsed into a silence for a moment; It was short lived as Roxas’ stomach growled. He folded his hands over his gut and just barely repressed the start of a whine. 

“Are you telling me you aren’t hungry at all?” Riku’s mouth tightened. 

“Nope.”

“Not even a little bit?” Roxas pressed. Riku stopped walking abruptly, head tipping back as he groaned. Roxas stopped two a half paces ahead of him and turned in time to see him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously, it’s too early for this. If I get you something to eat will you be quiet?” 

“You act like my being hungry is some kind of inconvenience to you!” The look Riku gave Roxas very plainly said ‘it kind of is’ and it made the blond bristle. 

“Believe it or not, Roxas, things cost munny.” 

“What?” Riku blinked. Roxas didn’t like the way he was looking at him- like he’d sprouted a third eye or something. Riku blinked again, eyes narrowing and brow cinching. Then again, head cocking. 

“Do you not… Roxas, do you not know about the concept of currency?” Embarrassment swamped Roxas in that moment. What? He didn’t but he sure didn’t want to _admit_ that. Apparently his silence was all the answer Riku needed. Something approximating a laugh was repressed as Riku ran a hand down his face and rubbed his neck. 

“Wow... Alright. Nevermind then.” Roxas still couldn’t bring himself to say anything and was acutely aware that his face was likely flushing with shame. Riku walked past him, clapping a hand against his shoulder as he went by. 

“Whatever, forget it. I’ll get you something to eat.” Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Roxas kept his head down for the time being as he followed after Riku. He kept his attention alternating between the ground beneath his feet and the forest around them. It was hard to tell how much time was passing as they walked, but eventually the sun was directly overhead and casting hard shadows through the canopy. 

The dappled shadows nearly made Roxas miss it. 

It was simply a sheet of parchment. It was nailed into a tree and seemed to be new judging from the starkness of the ink against the paper. Roxas stopped and stared at it long enough that Riku realized he wasn’t following him and also paused. Ripping it off, Roxas stared at it a little while longer. 

“This is you.” He said eventually. And that it was. The likeness was fairly accurate but the fact it also had Riku’s name on it was pretty damning as well. Riku came at Roxas a bit too quickly and it caused the blond to scramble backwards away from him. 

“It is you, isn’t it?” Riku’s face had twisted. Roxas looked back at the parchment. Besides Riku’s name the paper also said ‘WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE’ and had a rather large number on it. He heard Riku sigh noisily and looked back to him. 

“So what?” A pause. “If it is. What are you going to do?” What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? Roxas wasn’t sure he really wanted to do anything about it. Riku didn’t sound particularly pressed about whatever conclusion Roxas could come to. He just sounded… Tired was the only word to come to mind.

“Nothing.” He eventually settled. This probably should’ve felt more pressing. In some way or another this paper proved his initial fears about Riku being dangerous; Something about the way the man was reacting to Roxas discovering this didn’t settle right with him. When he looked up through his bangs at Riku he found that the other man looked almost… relieved. Roxas wasn’t done with him though. Not yet. 

“I do want to know why though. What did you do? Does this have to do with why you showed up at my tower? Why you left all your stuff in the middle of the forest?” Riku folded his arms over his chest. 

“That’s none of your business. I don’t think you’re in any right to be asking me more questions when you still never answered mine.”

“I didn’t have to answer your questions! You’re the one that basically climbed in through my bedroom window!” Riku pinched two fingers together in a ‘quiet’ motion and tsk’d at Roxas. 

“You’re so hung up on that! How was I supposed to know that it was occupied? There’s all sorts of weird buildings around Corona from the Old Eras. I’m not telling you anything else until you start talking about whatever _your_ deal is.” That seemed to be the end of what Riku was willing to say as he turned and started off at a fast pace. Roxas’ mouth flapped noiselessly before he managed an insulted exclamation and ran to catch up. 

“Whatever my deal is!? Well, why do _you_ care so much? _What my deal is_.” 

“Because it’s weird? I don’t know who told you what but being trapped up in a tower--”

“I was _not_ trapped.” Roxas asserted. He was getting tired of Riku painting him out to be helpless up there. Okay, yes, he had to ask his father to leave and he _had_ been told no… And so what if he’d never left before! It was what was in his best interest! He obviously hadn’t actually been trapped because it had been so-- well, easy wasn’t the right word, but-- he had been able to leave. 

“Yeah? That’s why you needed _my_ help to get out?” Riku was looking down at him now.That intensity was back in his eyes, his voice a challenge for Roxas to figure out how to prove him wrong. He really hated that he started to stumble over his words at that exact second. 

“I didn’t-- Don’t--” 

“You want to know so bad why I’ve got a bounty on my head? I’ll tell you. I stole something. Happy?”

“The necklace?” It felt suddenly heavy on his hip, heavier even than Xion’s mirror. Riku didn’t answer. Roxas couldn’t help wondering what was so special about it. Had it belonged to someone important? But who would possibly get so upset over a piece of jewelry they’d want to _kill_ someone? 

“Okay… Fine. Don’t answer me.” 

“It’s your turn. Why were you locked up in there?” 

“I told you, I was _not_ locked up. I… I’ve just always lived there.” Riku was looking at him again. It was almost enough to make Roxas want to turn tail and run to hide in a bush. He really, really could stand to not be… Was scrutinized the right word? It felt like it was. Riku stared at him like he was trying to figure something out. 

“What, alone?” His voice had softened slightly. Alone… Yeah. Maybe he had been alone. Sure, he had Xion. Sure, his dad visited. Sure, Xigbar sometimes swung around if only to antagonize Roxas before leaving again. None of that didn’t really mean that Roxas was any less…

“Yes. Alone.” 

Riku had nothing snarky to say to this evidently. Roxas sort of wished he did. That would give him more to work with than the silence he got instead. The blond made a mental note in that moment to avoid personal topics entirely from then on. He didn’t need to know more about Riku and Riku sure didn’t need to know more about him. 

“We’re almost there.” Roxas looked up from the ground finally. 

“Almost where?” 

“Eh, you’ll see.” 

And see Roxas did, when the two of them finally came upon a clearing in the trees and were beholden to a large wood and stone building with a hanging sign out front. It had a stylized bird of sorts on it, all fluffed up and happy looking. The carved letters were worn and fading but Roxas could make it out well enough: ‘The Snuggly Chocobo’. Roxas could assume that meant that bird was a chocobo. 

“Seems quaint.” The blond remarked. Riku let out a short, clipped laugh that Roxas had trouble deciphering the meaning of. 

“Yeah, you could say that. Come on.” A pin prick of suspicion came alight but Roxas had no time to speak on it as Riku put one hand on his back and steered him towards the building with haste. He could walk on his own, he wanted to say, but then the door was opened and Roxas was practically pushed through it. 

At first it was noisy, then it wasn’t, but the first thing Roxas actually noticed was the smell. Acrid and overwhelming. He stopped himself from stumbling into the floor and was faintly aware of Riku closing the door and standing directly behind him. 

“Don’t just stand there.” His voice was low and close. Everyone was… staring. Roxas would blame the way his face started to heat up on that rather than Riku’s proximity to him. The man’s hand was on his back again and nudging him along. Slowly the room came back to life and people slowly returned to their conversations, musicians back to playing. Roxas wasn’t sure where exactly he was supposed to do so he just walked directly forward. This brought him to a long countertop. 

The man behind the counter looked Roxas over with sharp eyes the color of the sky outside. Riku’s hand was on his shoulder this time as he gently pushed Roxas into one of the stools nearby; He took a seat next to him. 

“You’ve got some gall showing your face around here, Riku.” 

“Good morning to you too, Cloud.” Roxas looked between the two men silently. So they knew each other? 

“I’m serious.” Cloud started, before looking at Roxas again. “Who’s this?” 

Riku and Roxas exchanged a glance momentarily before the former shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. 

“Just an acquaintance.” Cloud’s eyebrow cocked up at this and he was staring at Roxas again. Did everyone always stare so _hard_? Roxas shifted under the gaze and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m Roxas.” He offered with what was supposed to be a smile but felt a lot more like a nervous grimace. Cloud said nothing to him and instead looked back to Riku. Was really making Roxas feel welcomed, for sure. 

“Besides putting your neck on a block, is there any particular reason you’re here?” Riku sneered a bit and shook his head. In the meantime Roxas folded his hands in his lap and tried to not feel quite so awkward just sitting there. There were so many _people_. Roxas had never seen so many people-- Which, was obvious of course, but didn’t stop him from thinking that exact thing over and over again. 

“Was hoping to get something to eat and drink. Though if you can’t even wait a second to spare me from ‘The Talk’ then I’d probably be better off going elsewhere.” Cloud barked out a short laugh at this and shook his head. The change of expression was subtle as he fixed Riku with a look Roxas could only figure was fond. 

“Yeah, right, just waltz over to the _other_ tavern that readily serves wanted criminals and low-lifes.” 

“What, you haven’t heard? It’s a really successful business model now.” Roxas couldn’t help gawking at Riku a little. Was he telling jokes? Whoever this Cloud-guy was, Riku and him must’ve had some kind of amicable history together; They both seemed too serious to be exchanging banter the way they were. 

“Damn, who would have thought.” Cloud left at this point, leaving Riku and Roxas alone with each other again. Roxas spent most of this time just staring at the nicks and gouges in the wood of the countertop and inspecting his own nails. It felt like he should’ve been able to say something to Riku, maybe ask him how he knew Cloud. If he came here often, and what Cloud had meant about criminals and low-lifes. 

Instead they simply sat there. 

Occasionally someone would walk by a little too close to be anything but purposeful, very obviously scoping Riku and Roxas out as if trying to discern something. It made Roxas a little nervous; he couldn’t help thinking back to the poster they’d come across in the forest. He’d folded it up and tucked it away with what little else he was carrying. 

“Here. Don’t ever say I don’t do anything for you, kid.” Cloud had returned with a tray where two large cups and two plates of food were balanced. Roxas had never been so glad to see food in his life. The second it was set down he was pulling a plate and cup away for himself. 

“You’re acting like I’m not also paying you.” Riku scoffed. 

“Mm- Sure. Just keep your head low, Riku. Everybody and their mother has seen your bounty.” Roxas watched Cloud walk away again though had too much bread in his mouth to do anything but grunt. Riku’s gaze lingered on the departing man before he looked back to Roxas. Rather than say anything else he planted both elbows on the tabletop, picked up his glass, and with a loud sigh started to drink from it. Though Roxas was curious he had also found that there was cheese baked into the bread he was eating; that was much more pressing a matter than asking Riku any questions. 

It was interesting. Eating next to someone. Roxas felt acutely aware of everything he was doing; he was trying his best not to be equally aware of everything Riku was doing. Eventually he picked up his mug to drink from it. The smell hit him first. So _that_ was what he’d smelled when he first walked in. It was faintly familiar though Roxas couldn’t really place it. Seeing as Riku was drinking it he supposed it was safe and took a big gulp of it. 

He choked halfway through and nearly sputtered the liquid up over his front. Riku visibly jolted.

“Wha-- Are you good?” Roxas coughed once, then again, trying his best to suppress the way his stomach rolled. Whatever the liquid was, it was disgusting and felt warm going down in a way that Roxas found he was not all too fond of. Riku patted him on the back awkwardly. 

“Bleugh-- What _is_ this?” Roxas couldn’t help the way his face screwed up as he pushed his mug away. Riku looked between him at the cup; his expression slowly started to strain against what Roxas just knew was some awful shit eating grin. 

“Ah, right. I forgot you’re the kingdom’s biggest shut-in. It’s just beer. It’s cheaper than anything else this place has to drink.” 

“Yeah? I can see why. It’s _gross_.” 

“Eh, more like an acquired taste.” Riku said this as he raised his drink to his lips, fixing Roxas with a look over the rim. “Don’t let Cloud hear you saying that though. He helps brew this stuff himself."

All the blond could really do was give Riku a slightly disgusted sneer and shove the last of his bread in his mouth. He just wanted the taste off his tongue. Eventually it faded, even if the actual thirst Roxas felt didn’t. The cured meat Cloud had given them didn’t help to be honest, though the blond had to admit it _was_ delicious. 

Someone bumped into Roxas around that time. 

“Oh!” Turning in his seat to see who it was, Roxas found the offender looking equally as surprised to be caught in the situation. “Sorry, dude-- no hard feelings, right?” 

“Uhm, no? I guess not.” The man grinned then, running a hand over the back of his neck before dropping into the open seat next to Roxas. Riku made a noise as if he was going to say something but the stranger was already talking. 

“Whoa, man, you wouldn’t believe how good that is to hear! I swear, everyone here is so uptight, I feel like they’re gonna snap me like a twig for so much as looking at them! You don’t mind if I hang with you, do you? Sure ya don’t!” Roxas blinked. 

“What?”

“Say, are you with that guy? Yeesh! Scary! He’s totally glaring daggers at me.” Roxas turned to see that Riku was for a fact glaring daggers at his new… Acquaintance? He looked back to the man and took him in. He had a pretty crazy hair style, which was saying something coming from Roxas given his own perpetual bedhead. He had an instrument of some sort trapped to his back and his clothing was wholly unfamiliar and startlingly bright. No wonder he was having trouble; he stood out worse than Roxas did. 

“What- you mean Riku? I guess I am, yeah. He’s taking me somewhere.” 

“Whoa, did he kidnap you!? That’s crazy! Did you need help? I mean, I can’t help you, but I guess I could try to get someone who _could_ \--”

“I did _not_ kidnap him. If anything, it’s the other way around!” Riku interjected. The stranger put his hands up defensively. Roxas was only getting more confused. 

“No way! Look at this guy, he’s too shrimpy to kidnap people! Unless you’re secretly some kind of martial arts master…” 

“Who are you?...” Roxas finally asks. The guy slaps his own forehead and gives a loud ‘oh duh!’ before putting his hand out to Roxas. 

“Right-- I’m Demyx! Your brand new favorite musician-in-the-making! You said that guy’s Riku?” Hesitantly taking up Demyx’s offer, Roxas allowed his whole arm to be shook with the force of the handshake. There were just all _sorts_ of people out in the world, huh? It was once more one of those extremely obvious things that was only just starting to dawn on Roxas.

“Yeah, Riku.” Demyx finally let go of Roxas’ hand to place it on the countertop, fingers drumming. 

“And you are?” He had to seriously consider if he wanted to introduce himself to Demyx. It would be kind of rude not to, he supposed. But, did he _want_ to? He was kind of being roped into this conversation. He must’ve been silent a beat too long because Demyx was starting to look a little awkward. 

“I’m Roxas.” 

“Cool!” Demyx replied a bit too quickly. Roxas chanced a look back to Riku to find that he was making a face that pretty much summed up exactly how he was feeling. Perhaps under different circumstances he would have been happy to talk to Demyx; These were not those circumstances. 

“Hey, wanna hear a song?” Demyx was already taking his instrument off his back. Roxas figured it had been more of a trick question and that his answer had been unnecessary. Regardless, he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a bit interested. He’d never seen an instrument like Demyx’s before. It was oddly elaborate and had a unique bend to its body. It sort of reminded Roxas of his guitar-- pre-smashing it over Riku’s head of course. 

“Check this out, give me a key.” 

“What is he doing now?” Riku grumbled. Roxas shrugged at him before turning his attention back to Demyx. 

“C Minor?” 

“C Minor! Nice, nice!” Demyx gave one strum, then another, and then started to pluck away rapidly. Roxas watched him in slight wonder. The movement of his fingers was rapid and precise. The melody was unlike anything he’d ever experienced; while that was indeed limited to the sheet music he could convince his father to get for him and anything of his own creation, it was still saying something. Had Demyx written this piece himself? 

“Seriously?” Despite Riku’s muttering, Roxas was impressed. He’d thought he was at least okay with his guitar but Demyx was giving him a whole new frame of reference. Plus the lyrics! Red dawn? Lightning cracking skies? Life beyond the stars? It didn’t seem like anyone _else_ was listening to Demyx which was actually just unfair. 

Demyx stopped mid-song, prompting a disappointed noise to bubble from Roxas. The man ran a hand back through his hair and took a deep breath before letting it out all at once in a ‘whoof’. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Roxas with a grin, other hand still clutching the neck of his instrument. 

“Hey, can’t give the whole song for free right? Glad to see you liked it though, Rox!”

“That was--”

“Great? Fantastic? Amazing? Stupendous? Worthy of praise? Worthy of giving me a little pocket munny to get something to drink?” Roxas actually did laugh at this, though was a little confused. Why did Demyx expect him to give him munny? 

“So that was the plan. Well, sorry to interrupt here but Roxas doesn’t _have_ munny.” The two both turned their attention to Riku who looked to be just a little bored of what they were getting up to. 

“What!? No munny? Damn it!” 

“Wait, what? Why is that a bad thing?” Roxas looked to Riku for some kind of answer on this, brow drawn. Did everything out here involve munny? What even was it? A currency, sure, but, Roxas wasn’t even sure he knew what munny _looked_ like. 

“Here’s a tip, Roxas. Don’t humor bards. They’re never looking for friends, just an audience or an open wallet.” Demyx stood then, staring angrily at Riku past Roxas. 

“Hey, that’s _not_ true! What do you got against bards, huh? We’re just people trying to make a living, ya know!” Riku stood as well then and Demyx immediately blanched and took a step back. Roxas was only getting more confused. What was happening right now? Several people around the bar were now watching the three of them. 

“Maybe think about where you’re standing before you go running your mouth.” Riku stated simply. He almost sounded bored, but judging from the fact Demyx was pretty clearly afraid of him-- Roxas was having a lot of trouble wrapping his head around this interaction. Demyx swung his instrument around onto his back and put up both hands and shook his head. 

“I’m not looking for trouble, dude- I just wanted to get something to eat! Is it so bad to want to get that an honest way?” 

“Honest? Is that what you call tricking people into feeling obligated to pay you?” Demyx’s face turned bright red and he started to sputter over his words. Roxas stood now as well. It was really starting to feel like he was being talked for. 

“Demyx didn’t trick me. If I had any, munny, or whatever, I wouldn’t have minded giving it to him. His song was really good, but…” Riku frowned at Roxas, nostrils flaring slightly as he sighed. He opened his mouth to say something before a _fourth_ person joined the conversation. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here!” 

Riku’s entire body went rigid, lips parting in something dangerously close to a snarl. The person approaching them was dressed sharp in dull blacks, an undecorated silver chain resting on their chest. He practically sauntered up to Riku, borderline ignoring Roxas and Demyx. He was tall, tall enough that he loomed over Riku. This didn’t seem to bother the man in the slightest as his eyes narrowed. 

“Lea.” The redhead’s grin was humorless. It was more a baring of teeth, a threat, than a smile. He shoved a finger into Riku’s chest and there was a ripple of murmurs across the bar.

“It’s _Axel_.” There was a beat of silence as the two simply stared at each other. Roxas shot a glance to Demyx to find he was looking around- likely to make a quick exit. Even he could tell that these two were not on friendly terms. 

“You know, Riku, I’ve got to hand it to you. You sure made my job easier coming here today!” 

“If you think anything about this is going to be easy then you have another thing coming.” Riku spat back. People were inching in on the scene and it was on its way to making Roxas feel a bit suffocated. A raise of voice started and ended quickly as Axel grabbed Riku by the front of his vest and forcibly dragged him several paces before the latter broke the hold and took a step away. 

“Hey, hold on--” Roxas started. 

“Don’t touch me, Lea. I don’t know what you think you’re going to get out of this but a black eye.” 

“ _Axel_ , and what I _know_ I’m going to get out of this is a very handsome sum of munny.” He approached Riku again before attempting to grab him by the wrists. He succeeded in securing one; Riku twisted to keep his other arm free as he used Axel’s grip to his advantage, pulling him against his back before dropped them both against a nearby table. Another roar of voices as people pulled in closer to watch the action. Roxas got shoved along by several people as they pushed past him. 

“Wait, Riku!” 

“You little shit!” 

“Someone, go get the guards!” 

“Hey, what, why me!?” Roxas thought he saw Demyx go slipping through the crowd, but he wasn’t sure. He got shoved again and nearly fell over. The sound of a sharp ‘crack’ could be heard followed by a curse and a round of cheers. 

“Why don’t you just give it up, kid? You’re already a dead man walking!” 

“Fuck you-” The sound of something wooden being broken was paired with a shrill noise of pain. Roxas shoved back against two bodies crowded against him and tried to find some way to get out of the thick of people. Where in the world was Riku even now? He could hear him, but--

“Stay _down!_ ”

“Get the fuck off of me!” 

Roxas got up on a chair, then a table. _There_ they were. Axel had Riku face down on the ground with both hands restrained behind his back; Riku was bucking like a horse to get him off. Roxas took a deep breath and jumped over to another table to get closer. 

“Hey! Get off of him!” Axel didn’t appear to hear Roxas as he continued to struggle to keep Riku down. The crowd had pressed the two into a small circle of free space. Roxas moved to the next closest table and tried again. 

“I said, get off of Riku!” Still nothing. A flare of anger raised in his chest. Pushing his sleeves up, Roxas took a steadying step back before launching himself forward and through the air. He landed on Axel’s back, hard, and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. 

“What in the fuck!?” It was enough distraction that Axel’s hands instinctively went to pull Roxas’ grip away, allowing Riku to finally squirm away. The noise of the crowd almost matched the sound of blood racing in Roxas’ ears. But Roxas was no fighter and Axel was quick to flip him off his back and onto the ground. The blond laid there dazed for a moment before pulling himself up stubbornly. 

“Stay out of this, Blondie! Or I’ll _make_ you-”

“Leave him alone.” Riku snapped. 

“Maybe he should’ve thought about that before--!”

“Shut _UP_!” Roxas yelled. Somehow, this actually worked as both Riku and Axel stopped their bickering to stare at him in slight shock. The crowd’s attention was rapturous. 

“I don’t know who you are, or even what you want, but I _need_ Riku right now! We made a deal! And I’m not about to let some _asshole_ waltz in and ruin that for me! Got that!?”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re--”

“I have spent a single _day_ outside for the first time in eighteen years-” Roxas continued, cutting Axel off. His voice warbled slightly in his agitated state, his anger making it unstable. “And already I can tell a _selfish prick_ when I see one! I don’t care what I have to do, even knowing I may not stand a chance against you… I am _not_ going to stand by and let you take this from me.” 

Axel looked bewildered, mouth hanging open as he struggled to figure out what to even say to Roxas. Riku was staring at Roxas as well- almost like he couldn’t believe that someone was actually standing up for him... Even _if_ Roxas’ reasoning was about his own wants. 

For a moment it seemed that what Roxas had said was actually going to make some kind of difference. Then the door to the building opened and Demyx came inside. 

“Hey, I got the-- whoa, what’s going on, did I miss something?” Demyx was quickly shoved aside as several men clad in polished armor entered the building. The whole room suddenly seemed to be electrified, stuck in a tense stasis as everyone in the place seemed to be formulating what they were about to do next. 

“Where is he?” One of the men demanded. Roxas made eye contact with Riku and knew immediately what was happening. These must have been the guard, and they were the ones that wanted Riku. Which meant they were in some serious trouble right now. A man with several shining rings of silver in his ear stood at this point, hoisting his glass up in a toasting gesture. 

“Well, ladies and gentlemen! I believe you know what must be done!” He announced. Roxas was about to cry at the unfairness of it all before the man turned and hurled his cup directly into the head of another person with a grunt of exertion. 

“Brawl!” 

Absolute _chaos_ followed. Roxas went falling to the floor as he dove out of the way when the table he'd just been standing on was overturned, colliding directly into two other people on the way down. He felt someone grab his arm and start pulling him along and could only hope that it was Riku as he tried not to stumble over his own feet. 

Roxas couldn’t quite find the logic behind the all out war that had erupted and how that was supposedly something that ‘must be done’ but before he could really think too hard about it he was pulled right over a countertop and to the other side.

“Are you okay?” Thank goodness it had been Riku dragging him along. Roxas barely stopped the gasp that came from him. There was a rather sizable bruise starting to form on the rise of Riku’s cheekbone. Axel must have hit him pretty hard. 

“I’m fine- are you okay?” Riku didn’t answer him, instead getting up just enough to peer over the top of the counter. Roxas followed suit and winced as one of the men in armor was slammed right through a table by a man at least twice his size. He couldn’t see Demyx, Axel, or the man who’d started the ‘brawl’--

“Oh no.” Roxas immediately dropped back down below the counter. Riku followed, brow furrowed. 

“What is it?” More like _who_. 

Roxas had seen Xigbar, but Xigbar had evidently not seen Roxas. Or, he likely had but had lost him in the confusion. If Xigbar knew he was out, would he tell his father? Or had his father already found him out and had set Xigbar to come get him? Maybe Xigbar hadn’t actually seen him, maybe he hadn’t been paying attention-- no, that was stupid. The whole place had been watching Riku and Axel and subsequently Roxas. 

“We- we have to get out of here, somehow.” Was all the blond could manage to say. Riku bit his lip slightly, brow still cinched. They were on the exact opposite side of the building from the only visible exit and currently had a war zone between them and freedom. And that wasn’t counting that if either Riku or Roxas got caught that they were both done for. 

Someone else hopped over the counter at this point, causing both men hiding there to startle. It was just their luck that it was Cloud, which meant that they had at least a mildly friendly face present. 

“A little early for a brawl, but I guess it’s a pretty smart move.” He said, seemingly to nobody in particular. He then fixed Roxas and Riku both with a look. “Ah, you’re here too. Troublemakers…” 

“Cloud,” Riku started. The older man arched a thin eyebrow at him and he immediately clammed up. “Sorry.” 

“Not my first time having the guard show up, probably won’t be the last. They know exactly what kind of place I’m running.” He popped up over the counter and made a displeased face at something before sitting on the floor. 

“Er… Cloud?” Roxas could barely hear himself think over the shouting, screaming, and sound of things being thrown around. Regardless, Cloud looked up when spoken to. Roxas was pretty sure he could hear a ‘hm?’ over the racket. 

“We need to get out of here, fast. Is there another way than the front door?” He seemed to think about it for a while, a little too long for Roxas’ comfort. 

“You said this was your first time outside in eighteen years…” Roxas nodded slowly. Cloud was silent for a moment longer before reaching up under the counter and pulling something Roxas couldn’t make out. There was the sound of gears turning before a part of the floor near them gave way to reveal a small opening with a rickety ladder. 

“That leads down into a cavern network.” 

“Has that always been there?” Riku asked disbelievingly. Cloud shrugged. 

“Look. Don’t waste your own time. You can ask me questions later, when you come back, _alive_.” Riku and Cloud shared a moment of eye contact before the former nodded in understanding. Roxas swallowed tightly as he peered down into the darkness. He could just faintly make out what looked like light reflecting off water. He hoped that wasn’t deep. 

“I owe you.”

“You always do, kid. Now get out of here, both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. This took a while. I mean, not any longer than I suppose it should have considering the word count, but still! It felt like forever. But I held up to my promise! I took longer to write so that I could give you more content. I think it didn't help that I was working on an illustration for the fic at the same time, lol... Who knew that editing background could be so TIME CONSUMING. 
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill! Leave a kudos, leave a comment, go check out the art on the blog (url is connladraws on tumblr), and make sure to stay tuned and stay awesome! A big thank you to the dedicated readers of this fic and a reminder to share the fic with your friends! Addio!


	6. Not Here

When the hatch closed over them they were both thrown into complete darkness. The sounds of the bar fight were muffled now and overlapped with the sound of slowly moving water and dripping. Roxas was achingly aware of not only his own breathing but also Riku's. The latter seemed much calmer than Roxas, his breaths measured and even. Faintly, Roxas thought back to being teased about fearing the dark.

"Hold this." Roxas did as told, grasping blindly at whatever Riku had clumsily shoved into his hands. After a moment and a little bit of mysterious scratching noises, a light sparked. Roxas shut his eyes against it before opening them again. A tinderbox-- smart.

"Okay... Okay." With his free hand, Riku went digging through his pack again. Roxas held it steady and stayed quiet. The guy seemed like he knew what he was doing; no need for his input right now. A little fussing later and Riku had managed to make a sort of impromptu torch. With a source of light at their disposal they could actually make out their surroundings.

Cloud hadn't been kidding about _caverns_. The walls around them appeared to be solid rock, eroded or chipped away. The water at their feet was luckily not very deep, though Roxas was at a disadvantage given he was for a fact not wearing shoes and the cuffs of his pants still dipped and dragged through it. He tried to ignore the fact the water was like ice against his skin and merely hugged Riku's pack against his chest.

"These must lead somewhere... They're probably old smuggling routes."

"How do you figure that?" Roxas inquired. Riku startled slightly, as if seemingly remembering that Roxas was there. The flicker of the flames cast strange shadows across his face and caught in his irises. He really hoped that the strange lighting was to blame for how swollen Riku's cheek looked now.

"It just makes sense." Roxas sighed through his nose and worked his jaw. He pulled Riku's bag onto his back and let his hand instinctively go to grasp at the handle of Xion's mirror. A small comfort. He hoped she wasn't too worried about him right now; she'd probably heard... all of that. She'd definitely have questions, that was for sure.

"Any idea where to start heading?" Riku was looking around again. They had two options at the moment. Left or right. It troubled Roxas that his guide didn't seem to be too sure.

". . ." There was no answer for a while. Roxas eventually couldn't bare to just stand there and stare at Riku; he decidedly looked elsewhere. "We should try and follow the direction the water is going."

That suggestion sounded sane enough. The flow of the water should theoretically lead them to... some kind of exit. Riku crouched a bit to look at the water closer and Roxas moved closer to him. When he stood he turned and nearly bumped into the blond. Nothing was said, though the man did clear his throat and step around Roxas before trudging through the water in the apparent direction their escape lay.

They walked in silence together for some time, arms occasionally brushing as Roxas tried to stay as close to the light as possible. It had started to burn down worryingly fast; Roxas wasn't so sure he knew how exactly to retrace their steps. He didn't think Riku did either. How long they walked was unclear. At some point Riku fell, nearly losing their light source as the waters suddenly deepened beneath them. Roxas had nearly wanted to turn back and try the other direction rather than end up chest deep in the already freezing water. He'd lost feeling in his feet a while ago and the seep of the water on the ends of his pants had managed to creep up to his knees.

It didn't help that the air around them was getting more frigid by the second. Riku had started to shiver at some point, and that was _before_ he took a sudden dip. Roxas hated to admit that even through his long sleeves he had started to really feel the cold too.

"Riku..." Roxas started, teeth chattering as he sludged through the water. "Are you sure that this was the right way to go?"

"Look, if we don't find anything we can just turn around and go another way."

"So you _do_ remember which ways we turned earlier?" Silence. Roxas could just make out the way Riku's jaw was tightened. In another circumstance Roxas would have said something more but... he couldn't bring himself to right now. It felt like they'd been walking forever. Most of his body was numb at this point and their only source of light was burning down dangerously low. Roxas had heard Riku wince a couple of times as the dying flames licked against his hand in an effort to find more fuel.

Eventually they came upon a dead end.

Roxas tried to ignore the desperate mantra of 'no's that came from Riku as he ran a hand along the wall of stone before them. It only made him feel hollow inside. No way this was it, right? No way. Riku's fist came down against the wall.

"Damn it!"

"It's cold..." Was all Roxas could manage to say as he slumped against the hard stone. Riku turned to look at him. The expression on his face was something desperate, something fearful. He moved over to Roxas and hovered for a moment, seemingly uncertain as to what to do. Roxas sat with his hands clasped in front of his mouth, huffing shallowly on them. Even his breath didn't feel all that warm anymore.

"We can... We can still turn around. Come on. They can't all be dead ends-"

"Just, let me rest a second.Okay?" Roxas couldn't even muster it up to sound angry, despite the fact he was agitated with Riku. Not now. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried futilely to warm himself up. When he opened them he panicked for a second. It was dark, why was it dark?

"Fuck, no, no, not now." Riku's voice strained upwards.

"The matches--" Roxas started.

"Won't do anything if there's nothing to light." Riku interrupted. Roxas licked his lips nervously. He heard the water move around and then the sound of Riku landing against the wall nearby. The darkness was unnerving when combined with the sounds of the caverns around them and their own shallow breathing. Roxas turned to where he figured Riku was and tried to make him out.

"What... What now?" He asked, tentatively. Riku gave a short, bitter laugh.

"I don't know. Fuck..." A lapse of silence.

"I guess there are worse people to die with." Riku said, tone strange. Die? Roxas couldn't help the swell of panic at the thought. Down here? In the dark? What, would they just sit here and freeze to death? Starve? Was that the plan?

"You're just going to give up?"

"We're out of options here, Roxas. Okay? We're stuck here, we're both freezing-- I don't even know how long we've been _down_ here anymore. I'm sorry, okay?" Sorry? Roxas wanted to ask Riku why he was even apologizing but the words caught in his throat. They weren't out of options... No. In fact--

"Riku," He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this. "We're _not_ going to die down here." Roxas could hear Riku inhale slightly like he was going to say something, but he was cut off quickly by what happened next.

It was as simple and easy as striking a match. As natural as breathing. Roxas focused, pushing past the dull pains of his chilled body; then where there hadn't been light before, there was. It started out dim, drifting through the veins of his outstretched arm. It picked up force and power as it drew closer to his hand; it grew to be a tangible force. Roxas caught Riku's expression now as the man stared at him, shell-shocked.

He couldn't stand to look at his face too long. This had to be the stupidest thing he'd done in his life and that was counting leaving his tower at all. He could hear his father's many, many warnings ringing through his head. About what people would do to him if they knew what he was capable of, what could befall him were it not for his father's protections. He desperately shoved the thoughts away if only to focus on the task at hand.

Roxas was willing to take his chance with being brutalized if it meant not leaving a stiff, cold corpse down where the sun would never shine.

The light Roxas exuded spread out from its point of origin before coating the whole space in itself, a mock of natural daylight. Riku was looking around in wonder. He still hadn't said anything yet. Roxas _really_ wished he'd say _something_ even if it was some kind of terrible threat against his life.

"Come on, the water must be going _somewhere_. We followed it here, after all." Riku's gaze slowly found Roxas again and he blinked dumbly before words seemed to start making sense to him again. His mouth snapped shut and he grunted in affirmation. The two both turned their attention to the waters around them trying to make sense of where the flow was going. It had seemed like a dead end, but there had to be more to this- Right?

It was Riku who thought to duck his head under the water first. Roxas had merely watched in confusion and apprehension. Riku came up once, twice, and then was down for a while. Roxas got nervous. What was he doing? When the water around him suddenly surged, Roxas got a faint idea. He saw Riku disappear and was vertical just long enough to register that there was a hole before his legs got dragged out from under him and he was sucked into said hole.

The next few moments were dark and cold and wet. Disorientating. Roxas felt himself get tossed around against stone, incapable of taking even the shortest breath as he remained submerged. Faintly, through the sheer thoughtlessness only brought upon those in dire circumstances, Roxas wondered if Riku was okay. It was around that time that Roxas registered that there was light again and that he was no longer being jostled around so violently.

He operated on instinct alone, kicking up towards the light and what could only possibly be air. His lungs burned and his eyes stung and--

Roxas broke the surface long enough to take in a short lungful of fresh air before dipping under again. He bobbed awkwardly in the water, feeling its currents taking him somewhere, and tried to make heads or tails of where he even was at the moment. It wasn't until he felt himself get shouldered and lifted that he was able to actually breath regularly.

"Stay still." Riku panted as he pulled Roxas' arm across his shoulders. The blond did as told as Riku swam them both to land. Once they had both made it onto the bank they separated. Riku lay face first in the silt and sand while Roxas rolled onto his back. Neither spoke for some time as they caught their breath and took in the warmth of the sun.

Eventually Riku got on hand and knee and made his way to the river again, washing his face and hair free of muck before shedding his vest, shirt, and boots. He cast them over a nearby bush before sitting on the grass with his head in his hands. Roxas sat up as well at one point or another, keeping his attention on their surroundings rather than staring at Riku in what he felt could be nothing but awkward.

He still hadn't said anything about what Roxas had done. Granted, he hadn't said _anything_. Neither had Roxas. It was driving him a bit crazy to just sit in silence with something like this hanging over him.

"Thank you."

Roxas looked up embarrassingly quick. Riku's hair was dull grey, still damp; his eyes were green, Roxas realized. Green in the way the treeline met the sky on a sunny day. He swallowed tightly. Why was he just now noticing his eyes? This wasn't his first time looking at Riku.

"We made a deal, remember?" They held each others gaze still. It was like Riku was trying to figure something about him out just from looking at him. It, frankly, made Roxas feel like _he_ was the one half naked rather than the other way around.

"Right. A deal." Something about the way the other's voice pitched made Roxas immediately anxious. Had he said something wrong? Was that the wrong way to respond? What else was he supposed to say? He shoved his thoughts down, tried to swallow them, and tugged his own vest open finally to peel his shirt away from his skin.

"What did you do anyways?" He inquired, hoping that a change of subject could give him more insight. Riku rolled his neck, then flexed his shoulders, sighing.

"I loosed some rocks... The water was going through there, but obviously we couldn't. I didn't expect both of us to get swept away like that." Roxas nodded slowly. That made sense. Riku cleared his throat.

"I... probably should have also realized you can't swim." This managed to make Roxas laugh. It probably shouldn't have; it was happening before he could stop it. Bright, loud, and perhaps verging on manic. Yeah, maybe they both should have realized Roxas couldn't swim. He hadn't even thought about it himself until he was bobbing along hopelessly in the water.

"What did you call me earlier? The kingdom's biggest shut-in?" Riku blinked in surprised before giving a weak laugh in turn, hiding a smile by ducking his head down and running a hand through his still drying hair.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I wasn't _wrong_ though."

"You will be soon though," Roxas countered smartly. "I'm learning new things every second. Some other poor shmuck is going to usurp my title at this rate."

Riku cocked a brow up at this; that small smile remained on his face. Roxas couldn't help the fact he was suddenly very aware of himself. The fact he was still wet and cold, the fact his hair was dripping onto his face and down his back. He looked away from Riku and pulled at the collar of his shirt again. 

"You know, you could take it off to dry it." The only answer Roxas could give to this was an incredulous grunt. Just because Riku saw it fitting to strip in front of him didn't mean the feeling was mutual. Riku huffed.

"It was just a suggestion."

"I know." Roxas asserted. The weird, almost friendly moment had passed. He already kind of missed it. He thought back to Demyx and silently wondered about him. The guy had been friendly. He wondered if he was okay, if he'd gotten swept up in the bar fight. Roxas chanced a glance back to Riku to find that he had been staring at him; he looked away quickly then as if trying to feign that he _hadn't_ been watching Roxas.

"We should probably get going soon." Riku announced suddenly, standing. He grabbed his shirt and vest, putting the latter on and slinging the other over his shoulder. It was very apparent that he was making an effort to not look at Roxas as he spoke.

"I'm going to scout around the area and try to figure out where exactly we are. Don't go running off, got that?"

"Running off? Yeah, sure, as if." Riku didn't grace that with a response, opting to lace his boots back on and leave. Apprehension slipped it hands around Roxas' throat as he watched him leave though he couldn't have told anyone why. He let his hand tighten around the handle of Xion's mirror and closed his eyes as he tilted his face towards the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter but not all too short... Next chapter should be longer and closer to the length of chapter four if not longer. Anyways! Did you know I have the whole plan for this fanfic typed up chapter by chapter? I do! Just the bare bones of each chapter really and what I want to happen in it. Thus why some chapters, like this one, end up a little shorter. I admittedly was a little self conscious posting a shorter chapter after talking about wanting to take my time to writer longer ones, aha... So I hope nobody minds!
> 
> I'm working on another illustration right now as well, though I can't promise when that will be put up on my blog. It takes place in the bar though and features Demyx! The illustrations can be quite time consuming to do TTwTT 
> 
> As always, kudos appreciated, comments are adored! Comments fuel the Ink Machine that makes all this writing possible! Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter, and I hope even if you don't leave a kudos or comment that you enjoyed yourself nonetheless. Addio! Until next time!


	7. The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to make too much of a habit of this BUT! The latest illustration for GL is up on my art tumblr! Find it @ connladraws under the # HEAverse ! I spent a good amount of time on it- It's a scene from The Snuggle Chocobo! Make sure to check it out!

Riku wasn't gone terribly long. Roxas might not admit that he was glad but the sheer relief he felt upon the man's return was surely enough to speak for itself. While it was true that Roxas was accustomed to being alone, it was also true that he had already started to get used to Riku's company. He could perhaps do without going to another 'Snuggly Chocobo' but he could handle and even enjoy just... being near someone.

Even if that someone happened to be Riku.

"You're still here." Riku noted. Roxas huffed back a laugh, standing up.

"Don't act so surprised. It's not like you gave me _time_ to run away. That worried?" Riku blinked at Roxas and for a moment the blond had to wonder if perhaps he had been too familiar. His worries were wiped away the second Riku's face lit up with a snarky grin.

"Worried? About what? Not like you could run far with legs like those."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Roxas looked down at his legs. Admittedly, they were perhaps on the thinner side. That didn't mean he wasn't perfectly capable of running though! He chanced to peer at Riku's legs but quickly reconsidered it and instead looked at a tree.

"Doesn't mean anything! Don't worry about it." Riku waved a hand at him, turning away. The smile was evident in his voice.

"Yeah? Well, spend less time looking at my legs and more time getting us where we're going." He could see Riku visibly jolt and felt a twinge of satisfaction. Riku cleared his throat loudly and shook his head. He turned back to Roxas then, gesturing to him.

"You can give me my stuff back now, by the way. Unless you plan on confiscating that too?"

"What, upset that I've managed to out do you in thievery?" This earned Roxas a disbelieving, sharp laugh. Riku put one hand to his chest.

"You think- Oh, please, Roxas." It may have been that the blond shivered slightly at his name being said but he wouldn't admit to that even if you put a knife to his throat. "If you really think you've managed to out do me in any way then you're sorely mistaken."

"Says the one with none of his stuff." The words came out a tad strained, a little weak, and Roxas wiped at his face to hide some of his embarrassment. He hiked the bag further up his back, acutely aware of the fact it was still wet. He should have probably checked to make sure the stuff inside was dry while Riku was gone. It would've been a bit better than what he did do which was sit there like a bump on a log.

"Are you seriously not going to give me my pack back?" Riku asked disbelievingly as Roxas walked off randomly.

"You're not even going the right way!" He tacked on.

"Well then lead the way! You're the one not doing his job." Riku caught up with Roxas easily, turning him by his shoulder to point him to what could only be the correct direction. He had a peculiar expression on his face. Roxas wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before. Something between a smile and a sneer.

"How do you have any idea what a job is when you don't understand the concept of currency?"

"Can't you drop that? It's not like anyone has bothered to explain it to me, least of all you." Riku's hand retracted from his shoulder then and Roxas was almost grateful for it; It was stupendously hard to think when Riku was touching him. Which he did almost too much. How did he go about it so casually?

"Isn't it enough that I'm baby sitting you? Do I really have to teach you stuff too? Come on, someone must've been teaching you up in your ivory tower." Was it made of ivory? Roxas was pretty sure it wasn't. Maybe it was a figure of speech.

"Maybe. Why do _you_ want to know?" A pause. "And you're _not_ baby sitting me. I'm not a kid."

Riku shrugged noncomittally.

"Everytime you deflect the question, I just more determined to figure out the answer."

"Well you shouldn't be! It's none of your concern." This was weird. They were walking side by side, arguing. Or maybe not arguing, but... bantering? Riku had his arms up, fingers laced behind his head and gait almost lazy. Every so often he'd glance to Roxas from the corner of his eye.

"You know, that's weird. I feel like I hear that a lot. That it isn't any of my concern. So far, hasn't stopped me once."

"Good to know I'll be breaking your streak then." Roxas countered. He was at a loss of what to do with his own hands and had resolved to fold his arms over his chest to keep from fidgeting. This actually got Riku to turn his head, chin tipping up as he fixed Roxas with a look that could only be called smarmy.

"Yeah? I wouldn't put any bets on that. I am _incredibly_ persistent."

"More like incredibly pernicious." Roxas could have laughed at the look that came onto Riku's face. He'd yet to see genuine confusion on the other man's face.

"Eh? Pernicious? You just made that word up." Riku watched as Roxas diverted his path to walk onto and along a fallen tree trunk. He balanced on it easily before hopping off the other side.

"Did not. It's a real word." Was the look on his face smug? Maybe. Roxas felt that he'd earned the least bit of smugness. He tossed his head slightly to move his bangs, a sort of emphasis to the haughty smile he sported. Riku didn't look convinced.

"Doubt it. Pretty sure you're the first person I've ever heard use it."

"Some of us have more elegance to our vocabulary than others I guess."

"Right, because you're totally the peak of elegance. What with you falling over yourself and--"

"That doesn't _count_!" Roxas interrupted. Riku laughed once and flashed a brief grin. It made Roxas' face heat up slightly and he scowled in response. What was he doing bringing that up? It had been embarrassing enough; when he hadn't said anything Roxas figured it would stay that way.

"Just saying that knowing big words doesn't make you elegant by default." Well he didn't need to be told that by Riku. Roxas thoughts betrayed him and went to his father. His father who was nothing but grace and serenity. Who always seemed so _certain_. Who could make even Xigbar fall to silence with a mere glance. That was elegance, Roxas was sure. Never faltering, never wavering.

"Well, at least I sound smarter." He finally responded.

"Eh. I'll give you that one." A roll of the eyes. Riku wasn't _giving_ him anything. Unfortunately the sudden thoughts about his father had put a damper on Roxas' mood and his will to continue in the back-n-forth quickly tapered off. Riku undoubtedly picked up on it; He didn't say anything.

What was his father doing now? Had he truly sent Xigbar to look for him, or had that been a happy accident? Did he know Roxas was gone? If he did, was he looking for him now? Was he worried? He'd always seemed so concerned even at the insinuation of Roxas leaving his tower. At the idea of anyone finding him. But so far, the worst Roxas had to deal with was a jerk at a tavern and getting lost in a cave.

Everyone had been so... Perhaps nice wasn't the word to use. People were not being _nice_ but they weren't being _awful_ either. Cloud had helped him, even if it may have been because Riku was there. That man at the bar had started a fight just to cause a distraction for them. Demyx had sat down and talked with him like... like a friend, even though they didn't know one another. Then there was Riku.

Roxas raised his gaze from the ground.

Riku had his eyes trained up into the canopy of the forest. Every so often a stray ray of light would catch his eye or trace over his face in a particular way. He didn't seem aware of the fact he was being stared at; if he was, he made no motion to show it.

It was peculiar. Roxas wasn't sure if he would call them friends but they weren't... Well, was the opposite of a friend an enemy or a stranger? Riku surely wasn't his enemy. Regardless of their messy meeting, they were working together. He'd been shown kindness and in turn had payed it back. That was something friends did, he thought. Though he wasn't sure he knew enough about Riku for him to not be a stranger.

That was on purpose. He had to remind himself.

He had decided that, hadn't he? That he wouldn't tell Riku anything about himself and wouldn't ask Riku anything in return? Roxas couldn't help frowning. Riku wanted to know things about him. It made Roxas uneasy, admittedly, but...

Did he want to know about Riku? He had been curious before hadn't he? About why Riku had showed up, why he was out in the middle of the woods, what the necklace meant, why he had this 'bounty' on him. Should he be wondering about other things? Did Riku have a dad too? Or did he have a mom? Both? Did he have any other family? Xigbar had jokingly called himself Roxas' uncle once. His father had made a face when he mentioned that to him, almost like he was insulted about it.

Roxas realized then that Riku was holding eye contact with him.

He wasn't making any weird face at him. Just merely looking back. For a long moment Roxas felt like all the air had left his lungs. It was Riku who looked away first, turning his attention back to the canopy.

"Sorry." Roxas blurted.

"You don't have to say that." Riku responded. It left Roxas speechless as he finally tore away and looked at the ground once more. He should say something. He should. He just wasn't sure what. Perhaps it was better to say he _wanted_ to say something. Desperately.

"I guess not." More silence.

It was going to kill him.

"My father. It's my father who taught me." If there was any more silence, Roxas was going to stop and hit his head against a tree just to hear the sound it made. Riku didn't say anything at first.

"What's your dad like?" Where to even start. Roxas thought about it as his hand lowered to his side. Almost instictively his fingers curled around the mirror handle.

"He's... Cool." That didn't say anything. "He's caring and put together, and he always knows what to do. He never second guesses himself and..."

"Is there any particular reason he keeps you locked up in a tower?" Riku asked suddenly. It made Roxas want to hit him. How many times did he have to say he _wasn't_ locked up, nor was he trapped. Grinding his teeth a bit, Roxas considered his words carefully.

"He wasn't locking me anywhere. He was keeping me safe. Probably from people like you."

"People like me." Riku parroted back. It made Roxas' stomach twist into a knot, hearing how the words sounded when they were said back to him.

"What kind of person do you figure I am?" He eventually asks. There's no answer to it though. What Riku was? Normal, Roxas figured. At least from how others acted towards him- he must be. From the way he treated Roxas as weird- he must be.

"I don't know." It was the truth. He really didn't. Somehow it felt good to admit it, but he knew it was far from a satisfying answer. Riku made no move to press on the matter despite it. The fact he didn't almost made Roxas feel worse.

"I was raised by my mom. Don't know who my dad is, or rather, was." Riku started. "I guess it doesn't matter. Not like he was there."

Roxas looked up.

"It wasn't just me and her though. My mom's friends, they helped too... I call them my uncles. Raijin, Seifer, and Squall." Being at a lack of anything helpful or even necessary to say, Roxas let Riku speak. He had a strange look on his face. Another one of the many expressions he seemed to make that Roxas couldn't place a meaning to.

"She's quiet. Kind of no nonsense. She _hates_ small talk. I guess some people would call her rude, but... that's just my mom. You know?" He didn't. He figured that wasn't actually a question he was supposed to answer.

"My uncles though... Where to start with them." A short laugh actually comes from Riku as he goes quiet for a moment.

"I think my mom has known Raijin the longest... You wouldn't think they'd get along if you knew them separately. He's sortof... Well, he's got a big heart. Plus he's pretty handy when he actually bothers to help." He was smiling as he spoke. The longest Roxas had seen a single smile on his face.

"Seifer and Squall... It's hard to think about them separate rather than together. It's funny- they're practically night and day. I always figured my mom was friends with Squall and then Seifer, but I guess she has a thing about 'loud mouth idiots'. Her words, not mine."

Roxas couldn't help wondering why Riku was telling him this. It was almost all too much. Yet, he didn't want Riku to stop talking.

"I think I like to blame how I turned out on Seifer. He's... He's the closest I had to a dad. Growing up. He would always look out for me."

"Where are they now?..." Roxas voice was small when he finally spoke. Riku's jaw worked to and fro at the question.

"Back home." Home... A pang of longing struck Roxas at the thought.

"Why aren't you with them?" The only answer he got was a shake of the head. Roxas understood. Who was he to ask a question like that?

"How much further until we make it anyways?" Maybe they could pretend they hadn't just had that entire conversation. They could just go back to focusing on their deal. That would be better.

"Just--" Riku was interrupted as something whizzed past him and embedded itself into into a nearby tree trunk. Roxas stopped and watch Riku approach it, pulling it from the tree. It was a blade of some sort. The forest around them was eerily silent. Roxas was about to open his mouth to say something when Riku ducked and an identical blade landed where his head had previously been.

"Your aim is off, Lea."

The man himself emerged from the forest growth, balancing a third blade on the point of his finger casually. Roxas felt his heart leap into his throat. They were going to die, this man was going to kill them, they would die out here where nobody would find them and nobody would know and--

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?" Axel almost looked bored as he flipped his blade and caught it in a firm grip. Roxas moved slowly to put himself between the two of them, pulling Riku's knife out of its scabbard. One eyebrow was raised at this as Axel looked between Roxas' intense expression and his shaking hand.

"Wow, what's this? Blondie grew a backbone? Too bad for you!"

"Roxas, give me the knife." Riku's voice was tight. Axel was advancing on them. Roxas raised the knife higher in threat and felt a trill of panic when Axel didn't so much as slow down.

"Just your luck, actually. I'm not here for Riku." Wait.

The dagger fell from Roxas grip as Axel snatched his wrist roughly and yanked. He couldn't help the slight cry of pain as he nearly lost his footing. He pulled away fiercely only to find that Axel's grip was like iron on him. Riku scooped up his weapon and was quick to move.

"What are you doing!? Leave him out of this!" Axel had Roxas in a head lock at this point. If Roxas tipped his head back he could just make out his face. Was he _pouting_?

"Aw, c'mon now, Riku. You really gonna stab me? I thought we were friends."

"You literally _just_ tried to kill me." Riku growled. Roxas could feel Axel shrug.

"Hey, that's in the past! Can you blame me for trying to get two birds with one stone? Besides, your little pal here is more important to me in the moment. I can always come back for you."

"Let him go. Now. I'm not going to warn you again." Axel groaned, shifting his grip on Roxas slightly. It didn't make it any less tight and Roxas wheezed a bit, pulling at his arm uselessly.

"Eugh, what do you even care for? You and your blondes, I swear... You're so predictable, Riku. Listen, I just need to take junior here back home! It's real important! I got contracted for it and everything. Say, maybe if you actually _help_ then you can get a slice of the benefits- how's that sound?" What? Was Axel bluffing? Take him back home? This had to do with Xigbar, it had to. Xigbar had been at the Snuggly Chocobo when Axel and Riku had gotten into their spat. There was no way his _father_ was having _Axel_ of all people bring him home.

Roxas struggled with renewed vigor, stomping on Axel's feet and elbowing at him. It didn't do much for him as Axel merely tightened his hold further. The lack of oxygen immediately made Roxas go slack again.

"No, no, please don't--"

"You..." Riku was staring at Roxas. Every fiber of the latter being was crying out for him to do _something_. To get Axel off of him, to get them out of there. He'd come way too far for this to be where it all ended. The hesitance scared him. What was Riku waiting for?

"Who's putting you up to this?"

"Xigbar." Axel answered plainly. At least that confirmed Roxas' suspicion. Riku's brow furrowed.

"Xigbar? What'd he tell you."

"Just that if I get the kid he can help me out with the whole, aiding and abetting a wanted criminal thing that landed pretty much everybody we know in the palace dungeons. Jail totally cramps my style." Fear. Roxas _hated_ how it looked on Riku. He could see the other's knuckles tighten around his dagger, could see the way he took a steadying breath and barely suppressed a shiver.

"They got arrested...?"

"Yep! The whole lot of them. Lucky me, ol' Xigs decided I had more use out in the field than behind bars. He pulled some strings and got me out. Bet he could pull some strings for you too, if you'd just... Y'know. Cooperate." Roxas started to say something only for it to get cut off as Axel squeezed again. His words came out as a wheeze. Riku had yet to take his eyes off of him.

"Lea..." His gaze finally left Roxas, hardening as he frowned. "You really are a piece of shit."

"Seriously?" Axel sounded thoroughly exasperated. "What is _with_ you!?"

"Please--" Axel's grip was way too tight, his arm tense with anger against Roxas' windpipe. The taller man took a step back with Roxas in tow, gesturing with his free hand.

"You always have to act like you're better than everybody else! Like you have some sort of, of- moral high ground over all of us. You're just one person, damn it! Nobody else is going to watch out for you but _you_ and you _know_ that. Stop putting your neck out for others before it gets you fucking _killed!_ " And as if to prove his point, Axel raised his weapon against Riku. It didn't do anything as Riku pushed forward carefully, eyes flickering between Roxas and the man holding him hostage.

"Not all of us are as heartless as you, _Axel_." This seemed to piss him off. Roxas couldn't breath at all again. It was his luck that Axel shoved him aside and launched himself at Riku instead of continuing to strangle Roxas.

" _Heartless?_ I'll fucking show you _heartless!_ "

Roxas landed on his hands and knees in the dirt with several hard coughs. By the time he could stand to raise his head, Axel and Riku were locked in a fight. It didn't look like Riku was winning. Roxas scrambled forward a couple feet without getting up, stopping short as he saw Axel knock Riku's dagger out of his hand and away. It landed somewhere in the bushes.

Next he had Riku flat on his back, knees on his chest as he pushed all his weight down into the blade he had at his throat. Roxas felt his heart stop at the sight of Riku trying and failing to push the blade away.

"Stop! Stop it! _Stop!_ " The whole forest practically lit up in that moment. It was as if the entire canopy had suddenly peeled back before falling into its place again. When the spots left everyone's vision, there was a very clear circle of vegetation that looked as if it had been flash fried. It was withered and brown and smoldering ever so slightly. The same could be partially said for both Axel and Riku's hair and clothing. The faintest smell of burnt hair lingered in the air and was gone as quickly as it came.

Riku kicked Axel off in that moment, having recovered his wits faster. A harsh light still clung to Roxas skin as he finally got to his feet. It surprised even himself when he kicked Axel in the ribs. It wasn't as surprising the second time, as that was definitely on purpose.

"Roxas." Riku's voice brought him back before Roxas could get a third kick in on Axel. Riku stooped to kneel. The gentle hand he used to convince Axel to uncurl was a far cry from the fact the two had just been trying to stab each other.

"Shit. Eugh. You and your blondes..." Axel groaned. His eyes were still squinted shut despite the fact the light had long gone.

"Me and my blondes." Riku replied with a sigh. Roxas didn't understand it and he didn't want to. He _wanted_ to kick Axel in the head. The only thing stopping him was Riku's current behavior. Why did he give a care about this guy? He'd tried to kill him twice and it felt like it hadn't even been fifteen minutes.

"Stay away from us." Roxas had finally found his voice again. "I'm not going back there. I'm not. If you see Xigbar, or- or my father. You tell them that. I'm not going back." All of this, for what? Some lights in the sky? Being outside? Why was he being hunted down like this?

Axel didn't answer. He'd cracked an eye open to glare up at Roxas. Even in clear defeat he was like this. Riku stood but did nothing more. Roxas couldn't stand to look at Axel anymore in that instant and turned to walk away.

"I'm not going back. I'm not. They can't make me. They can't make me go back." He didn't care where he was walking so long as it was away from Axel. Shit, away from Riku even. Roxas couldn't make _sense_ of it. Was there something he just wasn't getting? He didn't care.

It wasn't until Roxas realized he was alone did his fear really rise. It clogged his throat up and made his eyes sting. He didn't want to go back, not now. He knew that this wouldn't be easy but he'd never have guessed that it would be like this. Slowly, he took a seat on the ground.

The tears couldn't be helped.

Several wants waged their wars in his head as Roxas curled in on himself and cried into his arms. He wanted his dad. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go see those stupid, silly lights and get this all over with. He just wanted to know what they were, why they only showed up once a year, why that day just so happened to be his birthday. He'd just wanted to see the outside, and he still hadn't even gotten a chance to show it to Xion. Oh, Xion--

Roxas was just about to pull the mirror free when the sound of something approaching made him sit up. He wiped furiously at his face and started to stand.

"I-- Sorry. I can go again, if..." It was just Riku.

"You don't have to." Roxas was loathe to be seen crying; he couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now. Riku's mouth tightened slightly as he took in Roxas' state and then looked away. He approached slowly. Now that the chaos had passed Roxas could see that there was some blood on Riku's neck. Axel had actually managed to cut him. He instinctively reached out before retracting again.

"You got hurt because of me."

"No... You didn't do anything, okay? Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch anyways." As if to prove it, Riku rubbed his hand over the wound to wipe away the blood. It really wasn't more than just a shallow nick; that wasn't the point.

"This was stupid." Roxas voice broke again as another wave of tears threatened to come out of him. It made him _angry_. All of it. But most of all it just made him sad. Riku looked caught completely off-guard.

"There's nothing stupid about wanting to be able to live your life, Roxas." It helped a little to hear someone else say it. It felt so obvious; with everything happening it just didn't seem like it. Still, something was bothering Roxas.

"Why did you turn him down?"

"What?"

"You had a chance, to get rid of your bounty right? To make it so the guards will stop chasing you, so people will leave you alone?" Roxas couldn't bring himself to look at Riku. "Why didn't you take that chance?"

Roxas hadn't expected to grabbed him by both shoulders the way he was.

"Hey, look at me. We made a deal right?" Roxas mind was frying. Riku was _way_ too close. He could make out little flecks of light blue in his eyes.

"Right." He agreed quietly.

"And I don't go back on my deals." The grip on his shoulder's tightened ever so slightly before Riku let go and took a step back. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. Roxas struggled to find words to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you back. Not when we're almost there." Almost there... Roxas' heart fluttered against his ribs. The hope felt weak but there was no denying its presence. Swallowing tightly, he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." His voice was raw when he spoke. Despite the circumstances Roxas managed a small smile. Riku was looking at him oddly but it didn't really bother him in the moment. After a pause, the other returned the smile.

"Come on. I think that's enough for one day. We should find someplace to settle down."

Roxas genuinely couldn't think of anything nicer sounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so! What do we think? I know some readers were wondering about what was up with Lea/Axel in the earlier chapter and I'm pretty pleased with how their interaction in this starts to flesh out a bit what kind of past he and Riku have together. Again, I have to promise that there's answers for pretty much EVERY question you guys have! It's just that those questions might not find answers in THIS fic. There's a whole series planned after all! 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to drop a kudos or a comment, check out that art @ connladraws on Tumblr under the #HEAverse, share the fanfic with any friends you think might like it... And stay cool! Thanks for reading, I'll see ya next chapter, addio!


	8. Mirror Image

Roxas wasn't sure how Riku did it but he managed to find them some place actually decent to settle for the night. With the way their travels had been going, because Roxas still wasn't certain how much time had passed down in the caverns, they both needed this.

The little glade was apparently somewhere out of the way. At least, according to Riku. He'd told Roxas they should be safe there since nobody else in the world should know how to get there. Roxas had cheekily informed him that was what his father had said about _his_ home to which Riku made quite the face. Roxas couldn't help the fact he laughed at him.

It was their luck that Riku's backpack turned out to be mostly waterproof. The contents had only gotten slightly damp near the opening and were otherwise fine. Riku split some jerky and travel bread with Roxas, though admittedly the latter was not much to the blond's taste. Riku had poked fun at him for gnawing fruitlessly before admitting that usually he'd have something to soften it with.

Afterwards, Roxas had decided to poke around. There were strange structures half buried in the ground and falling apart. Mainly stone pillars that looked like they once held things up, staircases leading to nowhere, a couple arches. He'd found one staircase that appeared to lead underground but didn't have the nerve to go poking around. Something told him he didn't want to go down there and it wasn't just the fact Riku had very seriously told him to be careful.

He settled back with Riku when the sun started to go. With the way the glade was shaped he could actually watch the sky change colors. It was sure no tower view; it was nonetheless a welcome end to an otherwise completely hectic day.

"Here." Roxas looked down from the sky finally to see Riku had laid out his mat. He didn't say anything aloud, merely cocked his head in questioning. Riku wiped his hands off on his pants and rolled his shoulders, gaze elsewhere.

"I just don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow. You know, from having to sleep on the ground. So here. I'm used to it anyways."

"Oh." Roxas said smartly. "You- you don't have to do that you know. I'm not sure if I'm going to be sleeping soon anyways. If you're going to sleep first--"

Riku shook his head firmly.

"Just, take it. Okay?" Roxas wanted to press. To insist that it was Riku's to begin with. He didn't, for whatever reason. If Riku wanted to sleep on the ground then so be it. Roxas wasn't sure how much better a mat would make the experience but he'd be willing to try.

So he watched Riku maneuver his pack to use it as a makeshift pillow and curl up on his side, back to Roxas. It was unclear just how much time he spent just watching Riku but he had a feeling the other was aware of the fact. Despite this, eventually Riku appeared to fall asleep. Stubborn. Roxas stood slowly.

When he was far enough away, Roxas gave a wave of the hand and cast a shower of light over himself. The mirror came out next. Xion was already waiting for him.

"Wow!" Was all she said at first. Roxas couldn't help the wane smile it pulled from him. Yeah. Wow was one thing to say about all of this.

"Yeah, hi to you too." He greeted. She laughed and practically shoved her face against the other side of the mirror.

"Roxas, you're amazing!" He felt the confusion on his face must've been evident. Xion's dark gaze glittered, the blue of it just barely perceptible.

"I can't believe you managed to fight off that Axel guy _twice_! You're so scrawny!" Ah.

"Hey!" What was with people lately and insinuating he was weak? It might actually wear on his self-esteem at this point. He'd been a shut in, not a vegetable. Shaking his head he huffed softly and dismissed the thought.

"So much has been happening- I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner." Xion shook her head fiercely.

"What, no, don't worry about it! Remember, you gave me permission to listen?" The way Xion said 'listen' made Roxas a bit wary. Just how much had she been eavesdropping? He'd long since figured out that Xion didn't sleep as she had no need to being not much more than a reflection. That didn't mean he wanted her listening to _every_ conversation. Like, say, when Riku was talking about his family. That had been...

Well, it was weird to think that it was only meant for him. The thought made something in Roxas turn slightly. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling.

"Right, right. I did, huh. Well?"

"Well, one! I'm _super_ pissed off that you did all that in front of Riku. But I'm also really glad you did. I mean-- I'm glad you're still alive. You know?" Not being able to interact physically with Xion had never bothered Roxas before. It genuinely hadn't. It was bugging him in the moment as his hand seemed to move instinctively to try to go towards her. He dropped it to his side quickly.

"I know. I am too, trust me. I get it though... He hasn't really... Brought it up. It's kind of scary. All things considered." Xigbar and Axel and whatever deal they'd made. An absolvement of punishment was a pretty big thing to wave over the head of someone who was wanted dead or alive. Roxas was well aware of that.

"Do you think he even gets it? It supposed to be a pretty big deal. Xemnas always said it was..." With how weird Riku had acted about it, he obviously 'got it'. He must've. Roxas chewed on the inside of his lip.

"He's not stupid, Xion. He's seen me use them twice now, my powers. Though... the second time wasn't really on purpose."

"Tch'a. Hothead."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Xion countered defensively. Roxas shook his head with a scowl. He was pretty sure stopping someone from murdering in front of you was not something hotheaded. It was just, right. He was fairly certain.

"Is there anything else you want to poke fun at me about?"

"Well, if you're inviting me too I'm sure I could think of a few more things." Xion tapped a finger to her chin in thought, a smirk playing on her face. This managed to get another smile out of Roxas despite his nerves.

"You're ridiculous sometimes."

"Yeah, well, we all have our hobbies! Mine happens to be being ridiculous. Otherwise, I'd get _really_ bored." A thought struck Roxas then.

"Wait, Xion. Here." She didn't have much time to ask what Roxas was doing before he turned her mirror to the world around them. The light he'd cast didn't illuminate much but the moon above helped somewhat. The ruins around them were visible as well as the dark outline of the trees. He heard Xion gasp.

"Whoa..." It was a long moment before she spoke again.

"I... I forgot how big trees are." Roxas couldn't bear to turn Xion away just yet, hearing her say that. Instead he talked to her while letting her look.

"I've been waiting to show you since I left. I wanted to do it while it was bright out but this will have to do. Riku said this place should be really safe, that nobody else knows where it's at. It's really weird- there's these stone structures everywhere. They look _really_ old. I'm thinking about asking him if he knows what they're from."

"I feel... I feel like I've seen them before but. I mean, I know I couldn't have. At least I'm pretty sure." Roxas brow furrowed.

"Yeah?... Hm." Xion's words raised several questions. None of which Roxas felt like voicing in the moment. Instead he sat on them, saving them for later.

"There's this staircase that leads down underground... I'm not sure if it actually goes anywhere, since there's a bunch of staircases that don't. I got a bad feeling from it though."

"I think that's just you not wanting to be underground again." Xion informed him. He wanted to give a rebuttal but... she was right. Roxas was fairly certain he could go his whole life without ever being underground again and he'd be perfectly fine with that. The memory of the damp, cold, dark caverns made his skin crawl.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I did really get a bad feeling from it though.Riku said to be careful around here. I kind of figured it may have been because of the ruins stability, but... No. That's stupid."

"What?" Xion pressed. Roxas finally turned the mirror around. She was peering at him curiously, head cocked slightly.

"No, it's nothing! Really."

"Fine, fine, be that way!" Roxas rolled his eyes as Xion stuck her tongue out at him. A comfortable moment of silence passed between them as Roxas turned Xion back towards their surroundings. It was odd that Roxas had been looking so forward to talking to Xion only to end up sitting in silence with her. She didn't seem to mind; Neither did he. It was probably just nice to not be inside a pouch.

"So... Riku seems nice." Roxas felt his brow draw in but didn't turn Xion around. There was something off about her tone. He wasn't really sure he'd heard it before.

"Yeah. He has been... nice." Where was she going with this?

"So you like him?"

"I guess? I don't _not_ like him. Xion, why are you asking me this?" Xion didn't answer and Roxas turned her finally to find that she had not retreated into the mirror but was instead just choosing to remain silent. Now that he could see her, he could make some sense of her strange tone. She looked _worried_. But about what? Was she upset that Roxas was being friendly with Riku? That seemed out of character of her.

"It's just that, I mean, it would be cool if you and him were friends. You know? You could help each other out and--"

"Xion, what is this really about?" She jolted slightly and made eye contact, visibly swallowing.

". . ." A long silence. "I just... Do you really think you can go back? After all of this?"

"I--" The words died in his throat. Go back. Right. That had been the plan, right? Go out, see the lights, go back home. He'd told Axel pretty straightforward that he didn't have any intentions of going back, but that wasn't the whole truth was it. He _had_ to go back. Right?

"I don't... I can't just..."

"But didn't you?" Xion's pressing made something start to curl in Roxas.

"No. Xion, no. We're not going to talk about this." The girl's face screwed up in frustration. She drew closer and tried to get Roxas to keep eye contact.

"Yes, we are! You can't really be serious about just going back to that tower! You're out, Roxas- why would you want to go back?"

"It's not that simple!" He didn't mean to raise his voice at her, but in his defense she'd done so first. She was staring at him hard, mouth tight with a frown.

"It could be, if you'd let it. Why would you even want to go back? You and Riku could just--"

"We're going to go our separate ways once we get to the lights, Xion. That's it. That was our deal. I should consider myself lucky that he hasn't decided to turn me over to Xigbar." The words felt sour in his mouth. He hadn't really wanted to say them aloud. The mere thought of Riku doing that felt _wrong_ but was it so out of the question?

"He would _not_ do that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" He sneered; That wasn't an answer. "Roxas, please. I just want you to- to be happy. You're not going to be happy back there. We both know that."

"And I'm just supposed to find happiness wandering around out here lost, in a world I don't know anything about?"

"But you're learning about it!" It felt like a weak counter. Xion's tone was slightly desperate. Between trying to figure out where he wanted to direct his anger and if he could even _be_ angry, Roxas didn't notice the sound of rapidly approaching and clumsy footfalls until Riku practically fell over himself right in front of him. He was weilding a tree branch like a club.

"Wha's goin' on? Who? Roxas?"

"Riku?" His hair was sticking up wonky from where he'd been sleeping on it and he looked slightly delirious, like he'd woken up and immediately jumped into action. Despite how funny it was, Roxas did feel a bit guilty. Had Xion and him been talking loud enough to alert him? Riku's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus in the new light.

"Are you- I heard... What are you doing?" Roxas spared a glance to find that Xion hadn't left the mirror yet and was instead staring at him in shock. He lowered it face down into the grass and cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Riku lowered the tree branch but didn't let go of it yet. Roxas didn't like the fact that he looked upset. What was he upset about? That he got woken up? Roxas' yet undiverted anger rushed to a new target.

"You're a bad liar, Roxas."

"Or maybe you could mind your own _business_." He snapped in turn. Riku didn't seem to be expecting that; There was some kind of smug enjoyment to be had in how taken aback he looked. Good. It seemed the people around Roxas needed to remember he wasn't a fucking _doormat_.

"I thought we were past this."

"Past what? Personal space?" Whatever positive emotion Riku's initial reaction had sparked in Roxas was quickly souring as he watched Riku toss the branch aside with a sick look on his face.

"I was worried, you know. When I heard you shouting. Whatever." Roxas' mouth moved uselessly as Riku turned around and left. Anger still simmered in him but was quickly turning around. From where the mirror lay limp in his hand, Xion spoke up.

"Roxas, you dingbat! Go after him!" He didn't move for a second despite Xion's urging. It was like nothing was working. Everything came back fairly quickly; Roxas was on his feet and going after Riku in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't like they weren't both going to the same place. It was easy to catch up with him. Roxas caught him by the shoulder and Riku turned with a hand raised, smacking Roxas' away. They stared at each other for a tense moment. Nothing said. Roxas had left a trail of light on his way to Riku and it had them both cast in a dim glow.

"What?" Riku finally asked. Roxas wasn't _sure_. Words kept getting caught in his throat and he was pretty sure if he kept trying to force them he'd choke. So he stood there. And he stared at Riku. He felt stupid. Eventually Riku got tired of the silence.

His expression hardened and he turned away from Roxas again. It wasn't lost on the latter that he walked right past his sleeping mat and lowered himself to the ground. Roxas didn't feel like he deserved that right now. That kindness.

The last of the light clinging to Roxas dissipated. He settled down onto Riku's mat, hesitantly lowering himself fully. Briefly he thought about how it smelled faintly of salt, dirt, and something else. Before he could follow the thread of thought to its silver haired conclusion the strain of the day tugged him into slumber.

He woke up back in his room.

At first he just laid there, staring at his canopy. Trying to make sense of what was going on and think past the rapid, skipping beat of his heart. No way. No way. Sitting up felt like trying to move through water. Roxas took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them again, he was met with the same image.

How was he back here? _Why_ was he back here?

When he pulled himself out of bed, Roxas found he was still fully clothed. So he hadn't just had a wildly lucid dream. He had gone out, and Riku was there and-- Xion. Xion would know what was going on. Roxas patted at his waist but found that Riku's belt was gone. As was the mirror. Panic gripped him like a vice. He _had_ put her back into the belt right? Right?

Dazed. He was dazed was what it was. He needed to focus. He could just- climb out again, right? Rushing, Roxas made it to the main room and heaved a sigh of relief to see the window wide open. He took a step towards it and heard something fall and shatter.

"Hello?..." The window could wait. Was someone there? Roxas turned away from his goal for a moment to investigate. After a bit of searching he identified the cause; it nearly made him burst into tears.

There on the ground was Xion's mirror. The actual mirror itself was shattered, pieces of it fallen out and revealing the back. The frame was even slightly dented. Roxas fell to his knees next to it and stupidly picked up one of the larger shards, trying to fit it back into the frame. How did she get here? Who did this? Hot tears spilled down his face and blinded him as the broken mirror cut his hand. He couldn't even feel the pain, only saw the color of his blood and his own distorted face.

"Xion..." Her name came out choked and Roxas shook with the effort to try and hold back his tears.

He had to get out of here. Now.

Roxas dropped the shards and stood unsteadily. When he made it back to the window he stopped and stared. The scene before him didn't make much sense, but none of this seemed to be making sense. Which was maybe why his mind didn't automatically decide to question how exactly this was playing out.

"Riku?" Because it was Riku. Standing just outside his window, peering in with a confused look on his face that quickly morphed to surprise when he saw Roxas. How he was standing outside of the window was beyond Roxas, and even more beyond him was how he seemed to effortlessly swoop in through said window and land in the room.

"Roxas- Your hand..." Chancing a glance to his hand, Roxas could see that it was for a fact covered in blood. Probably more blood than it had any right to be covered in. He wasn't exactly injury prone so he wasn't sure if this was the appropriate amount of bleeding one usually did or not. He flexed his fingers experimentally and tried to ignore the way the sliced skin moved. That, he was pretty sure, was not exactly normal.

"What are you... Did you?..." Roxas wiped at his face with the hand that wasn't currently bleeding and tried to focus. His head was starting to go fuzzy. He couldn't get his thoughts in order. What was Riku wearing anyways? How long had he been out?

"Roxas, I think you're--" Whatever Riku said next just sounded like the wind. Roxas stumbled backwards and then forwards. Riku took a step towards him with one hand outstretched.

"We need to go." That he heard. Eyes struggling to focus, Roxas tried to reach out for Riku in turn only to have something curl around his wrist. It took him a second to register it as someone else's hand, someone behind him. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, to try and protest against his father, he was yanked backwards and engulfed in darkness.

When he awoke for the second time, a scream lingering in his throat, it was to the light of the newly risen sun.

A choked inhale and stopped up cry woke Riku shortly after, who sat up in a scramble. Roxas dropped his face into his hands; his fingers curled into his bangs. He was only faintly aware of the fact he was being touched, squeezed even, by someone. He didn't question it, didn't think about it any further; He merely turned his head towards the warmth and fell into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to combine this chapter with the next but then I had more to say than I realized I did! So this is going to be on the slightly shorter side but a stand-alone nonetheless... Regardless, I hope everyone likes it! No art to boast about this time, though I would like to say I'm going to be opening commissions soon! So you can hit me up on my art blog about that if ya want. 
> 
> As always, don't forget to kudos, leave a comment, bookmark, ect. ect. ect. Thank you for reading! See you next chapter! Addio


	9. Lost Light

It was more than a little awkward. In fact you could say it was a lot of awkward. Roxas had taken a while to calm down and even longer to realize that what was happening was that Riku was holding him. It was... nice. _Really_ nice actually. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just been held, hugged. He knew he had been, at some point or another. Likely by his father. Of course. Despite all his charms Xigbar was not a hugger and preferred a curt shoulder pat or hair ruffle.

It could at least be said that Riku didn't seem insulted when Roxas quite suddenly pushed him away; He'd merely cleared his throat and ducked his head. He wanted very, very badly to push Riku's hair out of his face. But- It was a mercy, really, and so dearly funny of him to hide behind his hair as if Roxas hadn't been the one sniveling and weeping into his shoulder.

They were careful then, moving around each other. Riku sat with his back to Roxas as he pulled a brittle comb through his hair, audibly yanking out tangles. The blond watched him absently as he pulled his fingers through his own hair briskly. He wanted to say something--about earlier, about last night--but couldn't find the right words for any of it.

So he just didn't.

If it was his luck, maybe Riku would be the first to break the ice. That wouldn't be too much to ask, right?

Right.

Roxas was already lost in thought by the time they silently departed from the glade. Occasionally he would lift his head to say something, anything, only to find that Riku was looking back and appeared in the middle of also trying to say something. They'd look at each other, wait, and then look away. It sort of made Roxas want to rip his hair out.

"So," Oh, thank goodness, _finally_. Roxas raised looked up at Riku through his bangs tentatively.

"So." Riku startled slightly. Like he hadn't expected Roxas to say anything back. He blinked and seemed to relax slightly.

"We're, uh, gonna make it to the capital today. Or at least, we should, so long as nobody tries to..." He trailed off, mouth pressing tightly. Roxas inspected his expression in silence.

"To stab and, or shoot one of us with extreme prejudice?" It was more than a little surprising when this actually managed to make Riku laugh. It made something unwind, at least the slightest bit, inside Roxas. He was vaguely aware of a certain degree of tension slipping from his shoulders.

"Yeah, something like that. It'd kind of suck to be shot _and_ stabbed."

"Like I said, extreme prejudice." Another laugh, quieter, that Roxas actually felt comfortable in sharing. The cloud hanging over him dissipated slightly but didn't dispel completely. Was this something they could just do?

They eventually fell in step together; Roxas removed his vest and slung it over his shoulder. The forest around them was noisy today, or maybe it had just been that the glade had been too quiet.

"You were right."

"Huh?"

"You were right. About the mat. A lot better than sleeping directly on the ground." Despite the nightmare, it was the truth. Roxas had actually been able to lay down and go to sleep for starters which was leaps and bounds better than him tossing and turning against bare ground for hours on end. That and he hadn't woken up with a horrible pain in his neck or a numb arm. All net positives. 

Riku was giving him a thoughtful look and Roxas could see it out of the corner of his eye. Swallowing something he couldn't name down, the blond cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Did you really sleep okay? You said you're used to sleeping on the ground but..."

"Don't think about it." A pause. "I mean, don't worry about it... I slept fine." It felt like there was an unspoken 'until you woke me up' somewhere in there but Riku _had_ just told him not to think about it. Or worry about it. Or, whatever. Roxas found himself licking his lips apprehensively.

"Right..." Silence. He wanted to fill it with something. Usually he could handle it, but he _wanted_ Riku to talk. That should probably make his nose wrinkle, the admission of it. It didn't. Surprisingly. Anxious fingers picked absently at the exposed embroidery of his vest.

"So if we're going to the, capital... That means there's more places out there right?"

"Typically, yes, that's how that works." Roxas didn't bother to return the snark.

"Have you ever been to any of them?" He asks instead. Riku gets a weird look on his face. Roxas catalogues it away with all the other expressions he's seen the guy make but doesn't pressure himself to figure it out in the moment. Riku's gaze catches his for a few fleeting seconds before he looks away.

"Yeah, you can say something like that... It's mostly smaller villages. There's a couple other bigger cities in Corona though. By ports, on borders. Though the capital is the most impressive by far. Hard not to be with the royal palace in the middle of it all." Roxas listened intently to what Riku had to say, nodding along. It made sense of course. All of it. Roxas wasn't sure why it was better to actually have these things said aloud to him than just reading about them in book. He probably was just making himself look more naive than Riku likely already thought him.

"Is the capital... Is that where you're from?" Riku's mouth quirked. Roxas had that nailed down- agitation. Not enough to deter him from pressing on the matter but it also was a sort of silent 'yes'.

"Are you going to see your family?" Riku's head tilts down and his features are lost behind a shield of silver. His hand is half way to reaching out to push it back behind Riku's ear by the time Roxas thinks better. It'd be good to keep his hand in one piece actually.

"Hopefully not." The topic is left at that. Roxas decides he doesn't _want_ to leave it there.

"What are you running from? You almost act like they kept you locked up in a tower or something." The joke is thrown in for the hope of his prodding coming off more casual and less confrontational. Even if it was _very_ confrontational. Riku had sounded so fond when he last spoke of his family.

Riku gives a bland laugh, for what it's worth, but doesn't lift his head nor move his hair.

"I don't think you'd get it. E for Effort though."

"You know I'm not stupid, right?" There's an edge to his tone that can't be helped and Riku finally looks up. There's a weird little smile on his face that feels like a challenge and Roxas feels that familiar prick in his side at the sight of it.

"Yeah. I know." That would drive him crazy. He was certain it would. Whatever was being driven into his side found its way winding up under his ribs and Roxas took a deep breath. It didn't even occur to him that he was smiling back.

"You're really weird. And before you say my frame of reference is small, keep in mind I'm comparing you to my father, Xigbar, and Axel. You're weird."

"I feel like that's the pot calling the kettle black." Roxas shrugs and let himself relax further. Riku's gait swayed and they bumped together gently on their shared path. Something small, but noisy and desperate, tries to convince Roxas to press up against Riku's side and stay like that. It is resisted with great fortitude.

"Riku?" His answer isn't verbal, but the meeting of cyan to steel blue is enough for Roxas to know he has his attention fully. His brain blanks momentarily.

"What?" Riku prods eventually. Similar, but different. Roxas blinks slowly.

"I'm sorry about last night." He looked surprised and in his silence Roxas found himself talking further. "And this morning. So... Yeah."

There's the silence again, but this time Roxas doesn't try to fill it in. He waits instead, to see if Riku will. He wasn't sure what he expected from him. He had unconsciously prepared himself for a speech about failings and maturity; truthfully if Riku had started into some tirade like that Roxas could've laughed himself to death from it.

"I woke up and all I heard was you... shouting at someone. With everything that's been happening--" Riku's voice cuts promptly. His mouth moves like he's working it around something else he wants to say. Eventually a sigh falls from him and he rolls his neck.

"This morning. Don't sweat it. Everyone has Nightmares."

The thought stuck to Roxas like a burr. Everyone had nightmares... Even Riku? Roxas had to wonder what he could possibly have nightmares about. Did he have them often? Roxas genuinely couldn't remember the last time he'd had a nightmare before this. He never really had anything to fear... Not up in his...

He banishes the train of thought.

"Then I guess... Thank you." It hung between them for a second. Riku's arm pressed to his once more, lingering longer than their not-so-accidental touches from before. Roxas was fully ready to admit to leaning into it.

"Finally, some gratitude around here." The joke had Roxas laughing before he could think to try and feign annoyance at it.

"Hm. Nevermind. I rescind my earlier statement. I think you can go jump in a hole." Roxas added lightly.

"Been there, done that. Not as fun as you'd think." The response Riku got was a short snort. Taking the liberties to step away, Roxas let his thumb run over the silvered handle of the mirror as he eyed what he could only figure was the edge of the forest. There were more posters tacked up. Two of Riku, one of Axel, and a couple people Roxas quite obviously didn't recognize.

He stopped to examine them nonetheless. He wondered, if at least briefly, what they'd done to get posters put up of them. He could get an idea of what _Axel_ might've done. What with the couple attempts of murder and kidnapping. In thought, Roxas found his hand pushing down into the pouch at his hip. His fingers curled around the pendant of the necklace absently.

"Come on. What are you staring at those for?"

"Just looking. Do you know these other people?" Riku was stopped ahead but that didn't stop it from being very clear when he rolled his eyes at Roxas.

"Do you figure all criminals know each other?"

"I mean, so far that's been the case." He pointed out. That earned him an unamused look.

". . . No, I don't. Besides Lea that is. Though... Last time I came through here, Xigbar had one up. I guess he must've figured it out." Something clicked in Roxas' head then as he moved to catch up to Riku.

"You know Xigbar?" Riku shrugged as if the topic was one he didn't want to get into.

"You could say something like that... Although, I should be asking how _you_ know Xigbar."

"He's my-" Roxas paused. Uncle? Riku's eyebrows arched expectantly. "He's just some guy. My father and him apparently had a deal a long time ago. He would show up sometimes to check up on me. Give me stuff that he figured would make my father mad."

Riku doesn't speak for a moment as he seems to just take in the information. Eventually he gives a short smile.

"That... sounds about right for Xigbar actually..." Pause. It felt purposeful. Roxas waited.

"He never took you out though. From your... home." The strange little bout of hesitance was not unnoticed and Roxas frowned deeply as he mulled the thought over.

"No. He didn't. I never really, expected him to, either." It may or may not have been slowly dawning on Roxas that he could have at least _tried_ to leave much sooner. Much, much sooner. Why did he never ask Xigbar to take him with him? Why had he never asked how he got in and out, nor bothered to think of any means of escaping himself?

Right, because he hadn't been trapped.

Those words felt bitter, hollow, and meaningless now. Trapped. What did he know? Apparently not as much as he had believed. Anger prickled along his fingertips and up into his arms. Not now. Not now.

"What's he like? With you, I mean." Riku's voice managed to pull Roxas out of the nose dive he was experiencing, halting his growing rage in its track if at least for now. He blinked and breathed and tried to pull his thoughts together.

"Xigbar? He's... I mean, he's different. I guess... I didn't really have anyone to compare him to but myself, my father, and-- I can say for certain he's league's different from him. He's... I think the word used was crass, though may have just been calling him an ass." Riku's smile was bright.

"So, not that different. Good to know."

"What do you mean?" A shrug.

"It's not like we're close or anything, it's just that... I mean, everybody knows Xigbar. And I guess I do mean _everybody_ now if even some tower-bound shut-in knows the guy."

"Hey, leave off!"

"I'm _just_ saying! It's impressive, even for someone like him. I wonder what kind of deal he made with your dad though. I can't imagine it was anything good if Xigbar was involved." Another excellent question that Roxas had never bothered to ask himself. The break in the treeline was getting closer. More posters littered the trunks, some having fallen to the ground.

"I don't know. Never really asked. Is he... I mean, is he bad? Out here?" He was trying to match up the Xigbar he knew to this new one. The one that would ruffle his hair and call him stupid nicknames. That brought him books his father wouldn't approve of, who would prattle on about whatever even when Roxas didn't know what he was talking about. The same Xigbar that had suffered through Roxas yanking on his ponytail to get his attention as a child...

Riku seemed to be thinking carefully about what he said next.

"I'm not sure. Bad... it's sort of... It's not that easy."

"Okay," Roxas started. "Is he bad in the way _you're_ bad?" The other man's lips quirked at the question.

"You still think I'm bad?" There was no insult to it, no hurt. Just a mild amusement. Roxas shook his head and gave a sneer of a smile.

"I think you're pretty bad at being bad. None of the stories talk about bad people doing stuff like, oh say, nearly getting killed to stop a kidnapping?" All he got was a noncommittal shrug. Riku's expression was one that spoke of a practiced neutrality. Roxas had gotten used to that look pretty early on; he was surprised to see it now.

"What, does that mean I'm finally good?"

"Not sure. You're still kind of a loser sometimes."

"Thanks." There was something Roxas was going to say in response, something smart and biting, but his words failed him as they finally emerged forth from the forest to a clearing. His steps faltered and he found himself rooted to the spot, mouth ajar.

"Whoa."

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting; He wasn't sure if it mattered now, looking at what lay before him. A large, stone bridge crossed over a channel of water leading up to the outskirts of a city packed with buildings. Standing tall over it all was the royal palace, obvious in its purpose and poise. Brightly colored banners and flags were raised all over the place, branded with different iconography. One stood out in particular and Roxas eyes lingered on it.

"Hey, don't get cold feet now. Come on."

"Huh?" Roxas blinked. "I don't have cold feet, I was just, looking." And it was the truth. Sure, the sheer size of the place had caught him off guard but Roxas could hardly fathom the idea of _not_ entering this place full steam ahead. This was the place the lights came from? He never would have imagined.

Riku walked ahead. There was something new in his gait, and after a moment of contemplation Roxas tagged it as being casual. He'd heard of people being 'in their element' and this was apparently Riku's.

As they advanced further into the city, more and more things drew Roxas attention. There were so many _people_. Just milling about, talking, laughing, doing things. Some were hoisting more banners, cooking food out in the open streets, running around playing. Others were erecting small stalls, wheeling around carts, transporting construction materials. Everywhere he looked there was activity, life. There were people.

Roxas hadn't even noticed when or how he and Riku got separated initially. He'd been distracted by a young man stooped on the ground using chalks to draw out a space, a stylized crown on a rich red background.

"Hellooo there, my good man!" A hand clapped on one of Roxas' arms before an elbow landed on the opposite shoulder. Roxas froze up immediately before realizing that his 'assailants' were just a couple of people his age. They were dressed simply but smartly. The person on his left was a young man sporting a bandana wrapped around his dark hair, the other with his blonde locks slicked back messily. They both wore matching grins as they kept Roxas locked between them.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Another voice chimed in. A young woman pulled up from somewhere behind them and turned on her heels to face them.

"Uh," Roxas replied intelligently.

"No need to get so tongue tied, buddy." The man on his left laughed. The woman's smile widened, almost too toothy for Roxas to feel comfortable with.

"Couldn't help seeing that you looked a little lost and really, what kind of citizens of the kingdom would we be to not help out a lost soul?" The man on his right said, leaning in almost conspiratorially. Roxas stared at him blankly. The response was a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

"What's your name, pal?" The women prodded. Her eyes were _very_ green, a dark shade Roxas could only liken to emeralds.

"Roxas?..." He didn't know why there was a questioning lilt to his answer. It _was_ his name after all. The three shared a look that he couldn't make sense of before a hand was shoved his way. 

"Name's Olette! The lug on your left is Pence, the chump on your right is Hayner." Despite his confusion at the sudden socialization, Roxas took Olette's hand and let her more or less shake his arm around wildly.

"Hey!" Came a dual-chime of insult. Hayner took his elbow off Roxas' shoulder finally and flicked Olette on the forehead before tugged her into a sidehold. She rubbed her forehead with a scowl but didn't move away.

"Don't listen to her, would ya? Anyways, like you heard, name's Hayner."

"And I'm Pence!"

"We're kind of the welcoming committee around here." Olette finished, as Pence moved from Roxas side to throw an arm around Olette from the other side. The three of them seemed perfectly chummy and Roxas couldn't lie that it was nice for people to be- well, _nice_ for a change. Even if it was a bit much all at once.

"Welcoming committee?... Alright. That's nice, I guess. So, uh. What exactly do you guys do? As the welcoming committee, that is."

"Excellent question, Rucksack!" Hayner announced.

"Roxas."

"Mhm!" The three separated and for a moment, seemed to circle around Roxas before he felt someone step on his heel. He lifted his foot to move away only to have Pence nudge him forward. Suddenly they were walking together. Pence was on his right now, Hayner on his left, and Olette brought up the rear of the formation.

"See, what we do as the welcoming committee is make sure that guys like you don't get lost here in our wonderful Lumen." Pence explained, adjusting his bandana.

"Lumen?"

"Yeah, that's the name! Don't wear it." Olette chimed in.

"Basically we're gonna show you around the place so you can fully enjoy yourself during the festival! Wouldn't want you to get caught up in some scam or end up running with a shadier crowd." Hayner supplied. Roxas' brow furrowed. His mind felt like it was running a mile a minute. Hayner, Pence, and Olette... And the city they were in was called Lumen... And there was a festival going on? That explained all the banners and people out and about, he supposed. He wouldn't really know since he'd never actually been to, seen, or knew much about festivals.

"Huh... Alright. Sure. That makes sense." Olette snickered behind him. He made an attempt to look at her over his shoulder but then Hayner's hand was in the way and he was pointing somewhere.

"See, look, over there! That place down there? Don't even bother heading _that_ way. That's the worser side of town. Guess you know what they say about light and shadows."

"I do?"

"The brighter the light, the longer the shadow cast." Pence offered. Roxas didn't know what they were talking about at all. He peered the way Hayner had pointed and could note that the buildings did seem a little smaller and worse for wear. On the street that led that way there weren't many people either, just a few that were coming up towards them with supplies in tow. Before he could really take in any details about them he was being steered further along.

"You should keep to the main strip if you want to be where all the vendors are going to be, but don't go too far down or you'll end up hitting the noble rot." Olette said, one hand on Roxas' back as she pointed over his shoulder into the distance. Trying not to shiver at how physical these three were being with him, Roxas instead tried to focus on what she was pointing at.

The buildings in the distance were larger and more elaborate. It seemed the closer they got to the palace the nicer they became. In retrospect that made perfect sense. Olette's description on the other hand, did not.

What did noble rot mean?

"There's a couple places you can go for the good stuff if you're not in the mood to be swamped by a bunch of other tourists too." Pence butt in. Other tourists? Roxas could feel the dumb look on his face but could do little to dispel it.

"Yeah, Mr.Strife _hates_ serving tourists, so he always keeps out of sight." Who?

"Say, has he even set up yet? I didn't see him around his usual haunt." What?

"You know, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him yet either!" Roxas' mouth pinched as his brain start to pop and fizzle.

"You think Seph finally scared him away?" Olette's impish tone suggested something. What, Roxas did not know. He wasn't sure he should even attempt to unravel the implications when he didn't know either parties involved.

"No way! Cloud's too thick to let some pansy priss like that guy _scare him off_. Plus, the munny's too good." Hayner sneered. Cloud? Roxas perked up slightly. Okay, that was a name he knew. He couldn't figure that there were a lot of people walking around named Cloud.

Pence, who had evidentially been studying Roxas, immediately took note of the look of recognition.

"Hey, you know Strife?" He questioned.

"Yeah- I mean, sort of. I met him. Cloud, that is." Another look that was shared between the trio. It was almost like they were talking without words; it effectively left Roxas out of the loop.

"Cool." Hayner said simply.

They were fast on the move again shortly after. Roxas tried to follow what they were saying and doing but it was nigh impossible. They bounced through topics faster than he could follow and the closeness was starting to fog his thoughts up.

"- and if you can handle having a forest rodent handle your food, you can _not_ go wrong with Chip and Dip."

"Chip and _Dale_." Pence corrected.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hayner waved him off easily. Roxas felt Olette nudged against his back again and heaved a loud breath at it.

"What do you mean by that?" It was maybe the first question Roxas had managed to get out in a while. The three actually went quiet for a moment. It was weird to be able to hear himself think so suddenly.

"You know, like. They're Chipmunks."

"They're... chipmunks?"

"No, no, _Chipmunks._ " Olette stressed. The confusion was perhaps too evident on his face. He wracked his brain to try and make sense of what the difference between chipmunk and chipmunk was. It seemed like semantics.

"Okay. Chipmunks." He conceded. Pence nodded in approval.

"Though if you want something really cool, you gotta swing by Scrooge's stand. He sets up front and center each year so you have to be quick--"

"Or a cheat."

"--to get in line." That piqued Roxas' curiosity again. Something cool?

"Scrooge?" It didn't take much to prompt these three to talk. Though he could appreciate it taking so little to get answers and information.

"Scrooge McDuck!" Hayner started.

"The cheapest Duck around!" Pence laughed.

"And the shrewdest businessman this side of the bay!" Olette finished. There it was again. A duck? No, he could figure that was one of those semantics things. A Duck. It was starting to pull together in his head.

"He's hard to miss. Even for a shorty. Though I guess the tophat compensates for that." Roxas smiled slightly at the mental image of a duck wearing a tophat. Or, well, a Duck. Either way the image was funny and for the first time something besides blank confusion managed to draw on his face.

"What does he do that's so cool?"

"I don't know what kind of weird Animal magic or whatever it is he's got, but he's figured out how to freeze stuff solid in the middle of summer!" Pence started. Roxas could just barely tell the difference between animal and Animal when it was said aloud. There was a weird lilt to it, the enunciation different.

"It's super good! I think he called it icecream? The best flavor is the sea salt one, by far." Roxas pondered over what he'd been told. So it was something edible called ice cream, it was cold, and it came in different flavors. Roxas opened his mouth to say something before realizing something rather important all too late.

"Wait-- I. I was with someone." Riku, where was Riku? Roxas looked around hurriedly, moving away from the trio. Olette had her hands clasped behind her back, watching him sharply. Hayner cocked one eyebrow up at him like he'd said something ridiculous.

"What'dya mean? You weren't with anyone."

"Yeah, you were standing there all alone when we found you." Roxas looked between Hayner and Pence in confusion. He'd been alone? No he-- Surely he hadn't. Riku had been right next to him, he swore it. Or... At least nearby. Right? He dug through his most recent memories to try and pull something up but nothing came. He hadn't been paying attention.

"I... No, he was right there. We came here together." The three seemed to hum in unison, each taking on a thoughtful expression. Roxas felt his chest tighten. He knew that they had agreed to split when they got to the lights, but there were no lights to be seen right now and--

Roxas had sort of hoped Riku might stick around. At least until nightfall.

"Well, if you're so sure you came here with someone, I _guess_ we can help you find him. But you know, this means we got tons of ground to cover! He could totally be anywhere in Lumen." Hayner had a faux air of exasperation to his tone, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed. Pence was still rubbing a finger to his lip in thought.

"What's his name? Maybe we can get some people to help us find him." Olette offered. Roxas froze. Could he tell them? Riku said he was from here, that he'd lived here. He was also still being hunted down like a dog. His pregnant pause must have been accentuated by all the blood falling from his face, as the trio once more looked to each other with something that could only be suspicion.

"Er..." Shit. It was way too late to try and recover that blunder. Roxas cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, Roxas?" How many people could be named Riku? Was Riku a common name? Roxas really wished he knew _anything_ right now.

"He- He's-" This was worse. He was screwing this up. They were looking at him funny now. Roxas tapped his toe smartly against the ground and pulled in a deep breath.

"Roxas!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette all froze at once. Roxas nearly laughed aloud. Riku was coming right for them, expression drawn tight in the gap between worry and relief.

"Holy shit- you're with _Riku?_ " Olette muttered. The three of them retreated several steps away from Roxas in a strange hurry as Riku drew closer. He seemed to take in the sight before him belatedly, first confused and then skeptical.

"What are you three doing?" Roxas pushed in now, just relieved to see Riku again.

"They're the welcome committee." Riku muttered something along the lines of 'i cannot believe you three' before shaking his head.

"Seriously? Aren't you guys a little old for scams?"

"Wow, rich coming from you!" Hayner blurted heatedly. His face was red with embarrassment regardless. Pence and Olette weren't any better off, looking away sheepishly.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Pence pushed. "We were just showing around a tourist is all. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's true," Roxas started. Riku fixed him with a look like Roxas was saying something stupid; it only made him dig his heels in. "They found me alone. You must've walked ahead of me when I stopped without realizing it. They're just showing me around Lumen."

"Yeah! What Roxas is saying! We know a scattered-brained tourist when we see one, so we decided to step in and be helpful."

"Right, and at no point were you going to try to leave him somewhere, lost, unless he paid you for your 'hospitality'." If it was possible for the trio's faces to get redder, it just happened. Roxas blinked in surprise. Riku just rolled his eyes like this was nothing new.

"Hey, look, we wanna be able to get some of Scrooge's icecream later, alright? What's so bad about getting a little pocket munny?" This was getting annoying. Did everything _everyone_ did revolve around munny? Roxas felt a twinge of anger prick him like a thorn at the thought.

"You three are ridiculous."

"More honest than being a thief." Pence shot before seeming to realize his misstep. He tugged the edge of his bandana down and looked for all the world like he was trying to disappear into thin air. Roxas half expected Riku to retaliate but he didn't. He merely scowled.

"Whatever helps you three sleep at night." Olette fidgeted and scowled, grinding the toe of her flat into the flagstone. Riku's gaze stuck to her for a long moment and she shrunk under the scrutiny. Roxas eventually reached up and put a hand on Riku's arm.

"Come on. Let's just, go." He didn't move at first, seemingly locked in a stand-off with Olette. Points had to be given where they were due that she had managed to hold Riku's gaze for so long. That was no easy feat, especially when the guy was glaring daggers at you.

Nonetheless, Riku relented.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette all seemed to release a sigh of relief in unison at having managed to evade any sort of confrontation with Riku. Roxas spared them another look as they started to walk away. Hayner simply watched after them, head cocked; Pence was waving goodbye with an almost remorseful look on his face. Olette still had her hands folded behind her. Roxas thought nothing of it as he turned to face forward and continued to walk away with Riku.

"Sorry., Riku said after a short pause. "I thought you were still with me.

"I thought _you_ were with _me_." Roxas replied. The twinge of humor in his voice wasn't lost. It was funny in hindsight. Before either could say more, a scream ripped from behind them.

"What the-?" They both turned to look back.

Roxas gasped, hand flying to his hip, confirming that what he was seeing what real. Olette was staring into Xion's mirror, wide eyed and pale as a sheet. Hayner and Pence were freaking out nearby- they didn't seem aware of what had caused Olette to scream. Roxas was quick on his feet, sprinting at Olette and wrenching the mirror away from her with a hissed curse.

"I- There's- You-" Olette raised one hand to shakily point at the mirror now safely back in Roxas' grasp. With a deep scowl the blond slapped her hand away sharply, prompting her to yelp shrilly.

"Sure, more honorable than a thief." Pence looked aghast and Hayner incensed.

"Good grief." Was all Riku could supply. He put both hands on Roxas' shoulders and veered him away from the mortified Olette. It was a bit like moving a stone wall, which is to say that although possible it was no where near easy. Roxas' eye stayed locked on Olette until he could not physically turn his head enough to do so.

"Assholes." Roxas spat. Riku's brows raised.

"Didn't know you knew how to swear."

"Shut up." Riku merely 'hm'd at this as he continued to push Roxas along. A couple people stopped to stare at the sight but nobody commented.

"They mean well. Mostly." Was what was eventually said. Roxas had since started to walk on his own, though Riku had yet to let go of his shoulders. He had Xion's mirror in a two handed grip, knuckles blanched from how tight he held onto it.

"Yeah, whatever."

". . . What's up with the mirror anyways?" Aforementioned item was pulled to Roxas' chest defensively. This was not a conversation he knew how to tread without messing up somehow. It had been a blessing that Riku had minded his own business as to why the _only_ thing Roxas had taken with him was a hand mirror.

The man's hands left his shoulders finally as he took his place at Roxas side. He was studying Roxas and the latter could tell. It wasn't really welcome in the moment.

"Does this have anything to do with why I caught you talking to it?"

"Shut up." Roxas tried again, weakly. It didn't dissuade Riku in the slightest and judging from the slight change in his expression had been particularly damning for Roxas' case. He cursed inwardly.

"Sure, okay. That's fine." At least he had conceded on the matter, giving up with surprising ease given how very easily he seemed to be able to figure things out just by asking a few questions and gauging Roxas' reaction. Regardless, the latter relaxed slightly as he returned Xion back to her proper place. It didn't feel _safe_ to put her there now; He knew he looked bizarre walking around holding a mirror.

"Did you have fun?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up at Riku. Neutrality looked back, but also some hint of genuine curiosity.

"It looked like you four were having fun." The frown couldn't be helped. It... had been fun. It bugged Roxas though, that it had been a trick.

"I guess, yeah. I thought they were being friendly." Riku shrugged slightly.

"They were. In their own way... You just need to keep your guard up better. Everyone's got their own agenda." Roxas almost challenged the notion but kept his mouth shut. Instead he merely stared at Riku. They both watched each other for a long moment, as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Riku was the first to look away with a small smile, a near silent laugh leaving him.

"They mention anything that caught your interest?"

"Where to start."

"Yeah, this must be a lot for the guy who'd never touched grass before."

"Hmn. I prefer grass to this honestly." Riku's gaze flicked down and his jaw worked to and fro. Roxas was for a fact still barefoot, had been since they'd left. It made sense that someone who never left their home wouldn't really be concerned with shoes. How comfortable could that really be though?

"We need to get you some kicks." He commented after a moment.

"Kicks?" Roxas followed Riku's line of sight. "Shoes, you mean?"

"Yes, shoes. I don't know how you manage without. Don't your feet hurt at all?"

"I mean, sometimes?" He eyed Riku's boots curiously now. They looked worn but sturdy. Another one of the many things he'd never really taken time to consider. If he thought about it, it was true that everyone around him wore shoes. Admittedly he couldn't say for certain if _Xion_ did but he'd also never seen Xion in any way but the waist up.

"I'll add that to the list then." Roxas looked up again.

"List?" Riku had a sly smile on his face, gaze elsewhere now as he seemingly ignored Roxas' question. An elbow to the side at least drew the man's gaze back to him though he only smiled wider.

"What?"

"What list?"

"Well, your light show isn't until tomorrow night. We've got some time to kill." So Riku was going to stick around. The idea that it wasn't until _tomorrow_ night didn't sit very well with Roxas. That seemed like forever away. Still, they were here. A spike of giddiness rose in him. They were _here_. In Lumen, the capital of Corona, where the lights came from. He was going to spend his birthday outside of his stupid tower. It almost made him lightheaded.

"The others said there were vendors and stuff. They mentioned Cloud." Riku ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Cloud sets up a stand for the festival to peddle mead and wine. He spends all year working on the stock..." Something troubled crossed his face but was banished quickly. "He does it out of the way though. Hates the crowds, even if he'd make more munny that way."

"They said the same thing." Roxas couldn't help laughing a bit. He'd only met the man once but he could paint a pretty clear picture of what kind of person he was. His little place out in the middle of the woods made a lot of sense.

"They also mentioned something about, ch-- Chipmunks?"

"Chip and Dale?"

"Chip and Dip." Roxas mused. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds like them. Chip and Dale sell roasted nuts and trinkets usually."

"Chipmunks." Roxas repeated, barely holding back a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Chipmunks that sell roasted nuts and trinkets." A shake of the head and Riku fixed Roxas with a confused look.

"I don't see what's so funny. Have you never met--" Realization hit Riku then and his face screwed up with something approaching embarrassment. "You've never met an Animal before."

"I mean, birds sometimes came to sit on my windowsill." Roxas didn't feel any anger at Riku laughing at him, which was perhaps a first. He let him laugh and just watched instead.

"Listen, all I have to say is that if we see them _please_ try not to stare. It's rude."

"Since when do _you_ care about being rude?" Roxas pressed with an incredulous tilt to his tone. Riku feigned insult at the remark, turning Roxas with a quick nudge to the arm.

"Believe it or not, my mom did raise me to have manners."

"Not sure if the lesson stuck very well." The elbow that Roxas had stuck Riku with earlier was paid back in turn now. Roxas gave a reflexory 'ow' despite it not hurting in the slightest.

"Hey, don't diss my mom." A thought struck Roxas then. He perked up and stared Riku dead in the eye as he prepared to ask his next question. It was probably a long shot to get him to agree to it, or even humor the conversation, but Roxas couldn't help his curiosity.

"Your family lives here in Lumen, right? They're probably celebrating too, right? Whatever it is this is a celebration of." Riku's expression twisted through several distinct emotions before landing in the usual deadpan that he managed to pull when Roxas said something that didn't sit well with him.

"Maybe. Doesn't matter though." Wrong answer. Roxas' eyes narrowed slightly and he moved a little bit closer.

"What if I want to meet them? Your mom and... Raijin, and Seifer and Squall?"

"I'd say you don't actually want to do that, you're just nosy and don't know when to quit." Riku's tone was flat and barely covered the creep of faint irritation. Roxas manged a persistent smile, sure that it tugged close to a determined sneer.

"Come on, why not? If they're your family they can't be bad. You want to see them too, I bet-- No, I _know_ you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have sounded like you missed them so much." Roxas hadn't anticipated the way Riku's face darkened, a confused frown tugging the corners of his lips down. It was a curious reaction, for sure, especially as he looked away as if suddenly anywhere but Roxas' face was extremely interesting.

"It's-- It's not that easy. I can't just walk back home."

"Sure you can."

"You're going to make me, aren't you?" A sigh of defeat. Roxas realized then that he'd actually managed to convince Riku of something. He tried to hide his grin but from the burn of his cheeks he was pretty sure he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Nah. I can't _make_ you do anything. Not really." The face he got in return for this was priceless and Riku quickly turned his head away to try and hide it. A soft 'whatever' could be heard as Riku apparently managed to school his expression.

"Where are we going anyways?" Roxas chanced a cursory examination of their surroundings. This didn't seem like the main strip that he had been walking with the others, though from the state of the buildings he could tell they must be further in town. The architecture was neat and the flagstone didn't have as much wear and tear.

"I... I wanted to check on a friend is all."

"You have friends?"

"Haha, very funny." Despite it, Roxas chuckled and nudged Riku. He followed closely until Riku stopped in front of a particular building. The sign was simple and wooden, the silhouette of a bobbin and needle made of metal embellishments. The cursive was a bit hard to read, but Roxas could make enough sense of it with context clues that this was some kind of place that clothes were made.

Riku stood still for a long while, gaze lifted to the closed window on the second story of the building. Eventually he stooped and grabbed a small pebble from the ground. Roxas watched with interested as he pulled his arm back and flung the small stone straight to the wooden shutters of the window. It knocked harmlessly and fell back to the streets.

There was a long pause in which Riku stooped to pick up another pebble only for the shutters to suddenly be thrown open. A young woman with long pale blonde haired leaned out, smile large and bright. Her excited laughter rung out on the street before she disappeared from the window.

"Who--?" In the relative quiet of the mostly empty street, Roxas could plainly hear someone running down a flight of stairs with great haste, footfalls heavily with their rush. The same woman from the window burst from the front door and ran right at them.

"Riku!" She was on the taller man before he had a chance to toss the pebble aside, dropping it to his feet as he caught her in his arms. The scene caught Roxas off guard as he watched mystified.

"Namine-- I didn't expect you to come down." Namine, as that was apparently the woman's name, dropped from where she'd locked her arms around Riku's neck and looked up at him with an expression that was only fondness. She took his hands in her own and laughed once more, voice light and breezy.

"Riku, please, it's been _forever_. I've been worried about you!" This felt weird. Roxas decided that immediately. He took a step back only for his movement to immediately catch Namine's eye. She dropped Riku's hands and turned to face him.

"Who's this?..." Her voice didn't hold any suspcion. Simply curiosity, perhaps a hint of shyness. Roxas raised a hand in greeting.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Roxas." Namine's head inclined slightly. One large step closer and she seemed to size him up. She stepped forward again, coming practically toe to toe with him. She had to tip her chin up to hold her stare with him. Roxas blinked once, twice, and then locked up when Namine suddenly cupped his face in her hands.

"Nami--" Riku got cut off as Namine shushed him, turning Roxas' head this way and that as she looked at him almost sternly. Despite the delicate look of her hands, she had a strong grip and Roxas could feel calluses. No doubt from her profession.

She released him shortly there after, a small smile tugging on her lips. Roxas couldn't help but note that she mostly smiled with her eyes.

"Hm!..." Namine turned to look at Riku over her shoulder, her mirth apparent. What she was feeling so tickled about was up for debate; Roxas certainly didn't know.

"Don't. Don't even say it." Riku warned. To say Namine tittered would be a decent description. She was certainly laughing about something. Or at someone. Riku, or Roxas, was unclear.

"Don't say what, Riku?" Roxas licked his lips slowly and rubbed his face where Namine had touched him. Was _everyone_ this touchy-feely? He sort of hoped not. Riku scowled; Namine seemed unfazed.

"Come on, come inside! I was just finishing up some work."

"Lauriam won't mind?" Riku asked, a sudden hesitance present.

"Lauriam can't mind what he doesn't know about." Namine said chipperly, taking Riku's hand in her own and tugging him along easily. Roxas managed to catch Riku's eye and mouthed 'Lauriam?' only to get a shake of the head as reply. He'd have to ask later.

Following the two inside, a step back, Roxas took a moment to examine the rest of the buildings facade. There were large windows on the front base level. Glass windows at that. Well taken care of. Mannequins stood front and center in the windows; They were dressed in impressive outfits. Once inside he quickly moved to get a better look at them, letting Namine close the door.

"Is Elrena not home either?" Riku sounded nervous; Roxas was too busy looking at the stitch work on the vest he was inspecting.

"No, no, they're both out right now. Sit down, would you?" The scratch of a chair being pulled sounded. Roxas looked up to see Namine practically pushing Riku down into said chair. Granted- it didn't seem like she had to do much to manhandle him around. The clothes were left behind as Roxas wandered over to the two.

"We weren't planning on staying very long, Namine, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Namine's lips quirked slightly at the admission; her gaze flit between the two men before her. She folded her hands one way, then the other, lacing and unlacing her fingers.

"Riku, please. You can't really mean to leave so soon. You're safe here. I'm not going to turn you in." Roxas had almost forgotten about that. Eyeing Riku carefully he could see his shoulders tense and untense.

"I know you wouldn't... It's just best if I'm not seen with anyone. You know that." Namine's frown was hard to swallow. Roxas hadn't even known her for a whole minute yet and it was tough to see. Like she just wasn't _meant_ to frown.

"I think I'm willing to take the chance." She jolted suddenly as if remembering something, turning to Roxas once more.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry-- I didn't introduce myself."

"You're Namine, I heard." Another smile his way as she wrung her wrists.

"Yes, I am, but it's only good manners to introduce yourself properly." At the mention of manners and introductions, Roxas shot Riku a look. He stared back stone faced.

"It's good to see that Riku's made new friends." Namine continued. Roxas opened his mouth to say they weren't friends but stopped himself quickly. Were they friends? Maybe. Riku merely cleared his throat.

"Roxas is actually here for the lantern festival tomorrow night." Namine rounded on Riku immediately with a gasp.

"Riku! You mean to tell me you're taking him to see the lanterns, and you're dressed like _this?_ " Bewilderment. An expression that Roxas hadn't seen in a hot second as Riku put his hands up in surrender and stuttered over his words. Namine had an accusatory finger pointed at him, jabbing it into his chest.

"What do you mean- dressed like, _what_?" Namine started off somewhere at a quick pace, disappearing briefly and then reappearing with a measuring tape thrown around her shoulders and a small wooden box. Roxas could recognize it as a case for sewing supplies. He had one similar back in his room.

"You two look like a mess! I know being on the run doesn't afford you that many luxuries, but I would expect _better_ from you." Riku seemed to pick up on something that Roxas was missing and once more his face darkened. Roxas could only watch in wonder as he flushed down to his collar bones.

"Oh my-- Namine, _no_ , that's _not_ what this is."

"What what is?" Roxas chanced, quietly. Namine marched up to him with a fiery determination in her gaze. She made a quick motion and Roxas extended his arms out to let her measure him without question.

"Namine, please, I can't pay for--"

"You don't have to! This is going to be a gift. Or, you can just say you owe me."

" _Namine._ "

"You can thank me later, Riku!" Roxas gave the other man a confused look at Namine took measurement after measurement with lightning speed. She stooped while measuring his legs and looked up from where she was kneeled.

"No shoes?" His toes curled self-consciously at the question. Should he get shoes? Namine had said this was going to be a gift.

"Er... No, no shoes." She nodded curtly and stood, looking him up and down before turning and walking away again. Riku looked helpless watching after her. It was something like dawning mortification; Roxas could only wonder _why_.

"You were looking at this one when you came in, right Roxas?" Letting his arms fall back to a neutral position at his sides, Roxas turned to see what Namine was talking about. She had a hand on the back of the mannequin dressed in the clothes he'd been admiring. Briefly chewing on the inside of his lip, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. The stitch work is really clean. Loads better than I could do. The seams are nearly invisible."

"Oh, Riku, you picked up a flatterer." Namine laughed. "Do you make your own clothes, Roxas?"

The conversation was easier than Roxas had expected. Riku had lowered his face into his hands, but that didn't deter Roxas. He was glad that Namine was easy to talk to. He'd felt like he was intruding on the two of them at first.

"Yeah, I do, actually. I made this outfit myself." Namine paced over to him again with the same almost flighty way she had about her, hands fluttering over his shirt before tugging his vest from where it had been slung over his shoulder. The second she unfurled it she gave a low sound of appreciation.

"Oh, wow, did you embroider this whole panel?"

"Uh- yeah! I did, actually. It was pretty tough to do. My fingers were more scab than skin."

"And the effort shows! It's beautiful, Roxas."

"You two..." Riku groaned softly. Namine laughed lightly again and handed Roxas back his vest carefully. He took it, turning it back so he could look at the work Namine had just praised. He'd never given it a lot of thought before; knowing someone else thought it was impressive felt... Good.

"If you want, Roxas, I can tidy up those for you. They'll be all clean and ready for you to pick up at your leisure." The offer sounded very, very appealing. Aside one little flaw.

"But what else would I wear?..."

"Why, the outfit you were looking at of course! It'll be a little big if you put it on now, but you know how it is." He did. Making adjustments to something that was a little too big was always far easier than something a little too small. No doubt Namine would have no problem modifying it to be more Roxas' size.

"Are you sure? I don't have any munny." Nevermind he still didn't know what munnies importance was.

"Like I said-- a gift! A simple thank you will suffice." He hated to be so hesitant to trust Namine's word that this was _really_ a gift. She seemed really, truly nice. Swallowing down the distrust he managed a smile that she reacted to kindly.

"Wow, I mean- Thank you, Namine."

"I like him, Riku."

"Of course you do." Came the muffled reply. Roxas couldn't help laughing along with Namine now. Riku was acting like they were torturing him by getting along. From how casual Namine was reacting he could suppose maybe this kind of easy embarrassment wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Here, let me get the clothes down for you. You can use Lauriam's room to change if you'd like- just don't touch anything." Namine was off again and as Roxas watched her he realized she was a bit bird-like. Even the sleeves of her dress looked a bit like wings as she paced about.

"Are you going to pick something out, Riku, or will I have to dress you myself?" Namine questioned as she set about peeling and tugging clothes off the mannequin carefully. Riku finally lifted his face from his hands, the color of it more or less back to normal.

"I can't believe you." Was his answer. Roxas walked over and took a seat in the other chair near his.

"Come on, Riku. We've been wearing these clothes for way too long. It'll be nice to get out of them. Namine's being really nice doing this for us, right?"

"Don't you side with her on this." Riku anguished.

"Stop being such a grump, Riku. You're allowed to enjoy yourself." Namine proceeded to dump a pile of hastily folded clothes in Roxas' lap. Running a thumb over the red trim of the vest, he couldn't help but smile.

"I've never gotten to wear anything made by someone else... Not in a long time, at least."

"Well, I'm happy to be the first, in a long time, at least." Namine replied. Roxas looked up to see her giving him a cheeky look. It was shifted to Riku who nearly grimaced in turn. Roxas decided to leave them to that, standing. A quick gesture from Namine informed him where he could go change. This 'Lauriam's room.

Upon entering, the first thing Roxas noticed was the scent. Not bad, actually, just surprising. Very floral. It smelled like spring when the winds managed to whip the scent of the fields of flowers into his window. Curious, he looked around a moment. The place was neat, though the desk was littered with papers in several piles. He ignored them as he slowly started to get out of his clothes.

The floor length mirror in the room was a blessing.

Roxas stood in front of it as he admired the outfit. Namine had been right, it was a little big in certain places- that didn't stop it from still looking fantastic. Straightening the dual-colored collar of the shirt, Roxas flashed a smile at himself. He looked, dare he say it, good.

Turning away from his reflection at last, Roxas stopped to give another small look around the room. Namine told him not to touch anything so he wouldn't, obviously, but... He was curious. Surely a little looking wouldn't hurt anything. So he paced around a bit, making note of how his new clothes moved with him. The pants fit well enough, though he'd need to roll them up so he wasn't stepping on the backs.

Roxas tired quickly of looking around. There wasn't really that much of interest to see. At least not out in the open and he wasn't about to go digging around. That would just be rude. He'd rather not upset Namine, or this Lauriam person.

Taking his boredom as a sign to exit, Roxas did just that.

"Sit still, would you?"

"I can tuck my own shirt in, Namine." A pause was taken at the scene before him. Namine was smoothing Riku's shirt down under the high waist of his pants despite Riku making several attempts to swat her hands away. It was weirdly familiar in a way. He could remember having a similar moment with his father once.

"Oh, Roxas!" Namine looked up then as she shoved something purple into Riku's hands. The man had his back to him, so he couldn't see much of the new outfit he was wearing just yet. He could note that the color yellow was still involved.

"How does it look?" He asked almost instinctively. Namine stopped in front of him with both hands on her hips.

"It looks like it was made for you." High praise, said with such sincerity, and Roxas could feel his face getting hot. It was then that Riku turned around; Roxas was not proud of the noise that came out of him.

Now it was not that Roxas had not seen Riku. When they had taken their impromptu dip, Riku had not hesitated to take his undershirt and vest off in front of Roxas. Not even for a second, actually. That being said! Roxas had been very careful to not look very closely at Riku while he had been anything less than fully clothed. In this moment, Roxas was learning that just because one was clothed did not mean they were necessarily _covered_.

Riku's shirt dipped _low_ in the neckline. Practically down to the high waist of his pants. It revealed plenty of brown skin, silvered hair, and even a few scars. Roxas stared for several seconds too long before remembering himself and making direct eye contact with Riku. Riku, who definitely had just seen him ogling him. Riku, who had his shirt sleeves rolled up and cuffed at his elbows, the fabric clinging tight around his biceps. Roxas wanted to jump out the window.

"Red suits you better." Was all he said. The window was looking like a better and better option than standing there with a mouthful of cotton.

"I think he looks nice in both color," Namine inserted. "But I do think the red looks good on you. It really makes the blue of your eyes stand out." Roxas did not answer. He was keeping his gaze very intently on anything besides the two other people in the room with him. There was no reason to get so weird about seeing some skin. And yet...

"I can do some of the alterations while you're wearing it, if you don't mind, Roxas?" Namine's voice broke through his rapidly fluttering train of thought and he looked at her blankly.

"Uh? Yeah, sure, that's fine." Better than her asking him to strip right then and there. The thought alone made Roxas feel faint.

While Namine went about her business Roxas tried to be not hyper aware of being watched. He could at least try and say Riku was watching Namine instead as she ducked under his raised arms and circled him to get a better look at the fit of the clothes.

He'd wrapped the purple thing, what Roxas now realized had been a sash, around his waist. It hid the space where his shirt was tucked into his pants, the end of the sash trailing down a short ways on his right leg. From where Riku had taken his seat again, Roxas could see the faint stitch work on the sash. A simple pattern but one that had no doubt taken some time and effort.

"So, Roxas, where are you coming into Lumen from?" Namine asked conversationally.

"Just, out. Nowhere really in particular."

"I see..."

"You're being nosy, Nami."

"I'm being amicable." Riku's brow furrowed at this; he didn't carry on. "When did you and Riku meet? I'm surprised we haven't met before."

"Er..." Roxas was forced to look to Riku for an answer. Something flickered across Riku's face as he regarded Namine and Roxas both with an inscrutable look.

"It's a long story. We only met recently."

"Oh? Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Namine's tone was still light, pleasant. That unfortunately did not help Roxas' nerves any. He really hoped she wouldn't ask too many questions that they'd have to avoid answering. He didn't know if he could flat out lie to this lady.

"Almost done. Say, Roxas, are you excited for the lanterns? People from all over the place come to see them launch."

"Lanterns?..."

"Did you not know they were lanterns?" Riku asked suddenly. Roxas shook his head slowly. Namine's face came into view then and he couldn't help blinking at her. She seemed puzzled by Roxas' admission.

"Riku said you were here to see them..." She said more to herself than to either of them. With a slight shake of her head she went back to work.

"If the lights are lanterns, then... Yeah, that's why I'm here." The room was quiet for a heavy moment. Amazingly it was Riku who broke the silence.

"Practically the whole kingdom gathers in Lumen to launch lanterns. I remember making them, growing up."

"Mm," Namine hummed. "One of the few things Lauriam used to do with me was making our lanterns."

"Why?" Roxas asked, simply. It still confused him slightly that the lights he'd been seeing all these years were lanterns. He couldn't even fathom how many had to be sent flying to achieve the effect and image from his memory.

Riku and Namine were both staring at him like he'd asked the world's stupidest question. He swallowed thickly and tried to pretend that wasn't a blow to his self esteem. He could have sworn Riku muttered "you really don't know." Namine seemed to regain her stride quicker.

"It's for the prince. Well, not the Crown Prince, obviously. The Lost Prince." Roxas remained quiet and listened.

"The king and queen had a second son, but shortly after he was born he disappeared. Right out from under everyone's noses. The king and queen were devastated..." Namine continued. Her voice trailed off as she seemed to lapse into thought. Riku picked up where she left off, tone level.

"It started on what would have been his first birthday. They lit a trio of lanterns and let them in the sky. Something about hoping that they'd find him and guide him home... People picked up on it pretty quick, trying to show support for the royal family."

"Riku thinks it's stupid." Namine said, with some ounce of distaste in her voice.

"Well, don't you think that by now he would have found his way back? At this point it's just a way to bring in traffic. To make a quick buck." Roxas wasn't paying very much attention to Riku's pessimism. After a moment he found his voice again.

"That's awful." He said simply. "I didn't know... That's what they were- I just wondered why..."

"Why what?" Namine asked. Roxas' brow knitted together tightly as he frowned. He slowly lowered his arms, realizing that while they were talking about this Namine would be far too distracted to continue working.

"It's just that... Tomorrow is _my_ birthday." Namine's mouth turned into a small 'o' at the revelation, one hand falling against her chest as she stared at Roxas sadly.

"Roxas- It's okay. Most everyone just tries to have a good time. It's only how the festival started, is all." Riku said nothing; Roxas could feel his eyes on him.

"Still, I spent... I spent all these years feeling special because- because this thing happened on my birthday. And it's... It's because of someone else's tragedy. That sucks." Namine squirmed slightly, apparently realizing that nothing she said would be much use in lifting Roxas' spirits.

"Yeah, it does."

"Riku-"

"What? He's right. It sucks shit. I know I'd feel pretty bad if something like that happened to me." Namine shook her head firmly. For whatever reason, Riku's lack of sugar coating or sympathies made Roxas feel a little better. Namine still seemed certain though.

"Well, try not to think about it too hard. Coincidences happen all the time. I think you should still try and enjoy them. They are really beautiful after all. If they weren't, so many people wouldn't come to see them each year." He was well aware he was still frowning. Namine let it rest at least. It wasn't long then that she was done, giving him a firm pat on the back.

There was a silent shuffle as Roxas took a seat again and stooped to roll the legs of the pants up slightly. Namine had take up a space behind Riku, leaning on the back of his chair. She was absently drawing a hand through his hair.

"You let it grow out so long." She remarked, quietly.

"I'd rather not chance cutting it myself. That and letting people around my neck with any sharp objects isn't really high on my list of to-do's." Namine hummed in response.

"You've gotten grim. I hope this isn't the kind of company you've been giving Roxas."

"Not quite." The blond chimed in. Riku's gaze was on the floor, not budging at the comment.

"Well, thank you for putting up with him. I know he can be..." A pause. Roxas' brow lifted as he took in Namine's considering expression.

"A jerk?" A short laugh and a withering look. Roxas offered a wane smile in turn.

"Something like that, yes." Namine lowered her face into Riku's hair then, eyes shutting as she sagged against him. Would it be strange to call the two fascinating? Roxas felt it might be strange. Yet that was the only word that came to mind. They were so... intimate with each other. He couldn't help wondering if there was something he was supposed to be aware of.

"Are you done talking about me like I'm not sitting right here?"

"Mm." Was the answer Namine gave, not lifting her head.

"Thank you again." Roxas offered to fill the space. One eye cracked open to regard him before closing again.

"Have you gone to see your mother yet?" Namine asked eventually. Riku's face scrunched up. It would've been funny if Roxas couldn't tell that the more or less innocent question had inspired some flare of genuine agitation in the man. Namine couldn't have known about his own earlier prodding at the subject. He felt guilty about having stirred the pot, but Riku merely clenched his jaw and sighed through his nose rather than taking it out on her.

"No. I have not. I'm not going to; don't bother." Roxas could faintly make out another frown drawing on Namine's face .

"You should." Was all she seemed to have to say before getting off of Riku. She smoothed his hair down once more before stepping away to go peer out the front windows. Roxas fidgeted slightly, unsure what to make of the thick silence that was left between the two. He couldn't ignore the fact Riku looked _guilty_ either.

"You two should go ahead and go have fun. Maybe I'll see you later?" There was no missing the hope in Namine's voice. Riku finally raised his head and turned in his seat to look at her.

"Maybe... You're not going to cry when we leave are you?" Roxas felt his heart drop at the thought of Namine in tears. How could Riku be so casual about that? The sound of sniffling from the woman didn't assuage him.

"No promises." With a heavy sigh, Riku stood from his seat and moved to Namine. With a soft tap on the shoulder she turned quickly to face him and fell into him easily. Roxas watched the hug for only a moment before averting his gaze. He tuned out whatever it was that Riku murmured to Namine, whatever she mumbled back. Instead he focused on fastening the belt back on his hips.

"It was really nice to meet you Roxas. Don't forget your clothes later, okay?"

"It was nice to meet you too, Namine. And hey- We'll be back for sure. I spent a lot of time on that vest, you know." Despite the fact her eyes were watering, Namine still managed to laugh at Roxas' joke.

"I'm sure you did. Bye you two. Stay safe, please."

"No promises." Riku echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to cut this chapter clean in half because otherwise it would be the length of the fic itself. No kidding, seriously! Anyways, now you all know why it took so long for me to update. Though admittedly I wrote most of this in the span of the last 24 hours. Sometimes a bit of inspiration and a cup of coffee can go a long way! Though now I have to figure out a title for the next chapter, lol... Anyways! 
> 
> You all know the drill! Kudos, comments, subscriptions if you're looking to stay up to date! Let me know what's on your mind- seriously, I'm dying to know! Well, that's all from me. Thanks for reading, as always. See ya next chapter; Addio!


	10. Unexpected Excursions

"Where to now?"

They hadn't so much as made it out of the tailor's shop that Roxas was ready to get back into the thick of Lumen. It was hard to pick a spot to start- thus why he figured he would leave this particular decision up to Riku. So long as they made sure not to get separated again things should go swimmingly.

A moment of deliberation was given as Riku fiddled with the cuffing of his sleeve.

"Back to main street, maybe to the plaza... Should be enough people to allow us to blend in." Blending in sounded easy enough. Or at least until Roxas considered how easily he'd been picked out as an outsider by the trio from earlier. Maybe now that he was wearing clothes from a local shop he would look more like he belonged in Lumen? That seemed reasonable.

"What's at the plaza?" He merely received a shrug.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise."

"And how did you figure I even _like_ surprises?" Roxas countered. Riku huffed softly, fixing Roxas with a look.

"If you didn't, I figure I would have heard you complain a lot more by now." One blink. Then another. Roxas stood a little straighter and couldn't help the indignant noise he made.

"I wasn't raised to complain." He explained simply. Riku scratched at the corner of his mouth absently, as if he hadn't heard what Roxas said. The latter's eyes narrowed slightly, brow raising expectantly. Riku still said nothing; a small smile was starting to peak through the impassive expression plastered on his face.

"I wasn't." Roxas pressed.

"Mm," Riku hummed lowly as he turned his attention elsewhere. The rush of heat to his face nearly made Roxas dizzy. What did that mean? His brain was wracked to try and find instances where he may have complained about something. He gave up almost immediately upon hearing Riku laugh. He was messing with him, wasn't he?

"What's so funny?" He closed the half a step difference between them as he jabbed a finger into Riku's arm. It was a concentrated effort to ignore the tightness of the muscle there.

"Funny? Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you don't. Jerk."

"Mmhm." There it was again. Roxas scowled and pushed his attention elsewhere. There were a lot more people here than before. So many so that Roxas nearly missed the Duck. He did a double take once his mind caught up with what he'd seen; his jaw nearly dropped. That had to be the _biggest_ duck he'd ever seen.

Said Duck was waddling about with its beak clasped tight 'round the handle of a basket, three Ducklings in tow. The leader was clad in a button-up, a proud and well tended top hat perched upon its head. Roxas quickly corrected himself- his head. A Duck in a top hat. That had to be Scrooge then. He blinked dumbly as he turned his attention to the Ducklings plodding along after him. They each wore a tunic of a different color, bright against their spring-time yellow, downy fluff. They were laughing; the noise was unmistakably duck-like with its quacking quality.

"You're staring." Riku noted.

"Wh...?" Roxas couldn't look away.

"I told you, staring is rude." This finally got Roxas' gaze to move as Scrooge plop his basket down and turn to chastise the Ducklings when they got rowdy enough to send feathers flying. Unbelievably, Riku was _grinning_ at him.

"Those are?... Those are Animals?" He tried to emulate the way the word came off others' tongues, the weird lilt that seemed to separate these creatures from their... smaller, less talkative counterparts.

"Yeah. Ducks to be precise, though- I guess you could figure that out."

"They're big." Roxas stated, almost stupidly as he turned to look at them again. Scrooge wasn't quite big enough to be imposing by human standards. Without his hat, it was hard to even see him over a group of children running past. By the standards of the average water fowl though, he was very impressive. The Ducklings were closer to the size of an actual duck, though their plumage very clearly gave away how young they were which ruined the illusion that they may be normal animals. Roxas blinked again.

"If you stare any harder, they're going to notice."

"Huh?" Riku's words kept processing much too late. A hand on his back was suddenly steering him towards the Ducks and Roxas felt he could drop dead on the spot.

"Wait, Riku-"

"They don't bite. Come on." 

It was certainly not a matter of them biting, Roxas wanted to say, but rather that Roxas was fairly certain he had eaten duck before and he was very unsure if he could look at these creatures without remembering that fact. The memory of Scrooge being a peddler was long out of his mind as he bit his lip and tried to dig his heels into the flagstone.

"Mister MacLach!" Riku greeted, raising his free hand. Scrooge's feathers lifted before he caught sight of who had addressed him. His eyes narrowed in what Roxas could only assume was a smile given the weird little quacking laugh that came from him.

"Riku, m'boy! Look at you, eh? You only get taller. Say, feel like doing an old drake a favor?"

"That's- not exactly why I flagged you down, sir." Roxas was staring hard now. He knew he was. That Duck was speaking common tongue. Plain and simple. Granted, he was a touch hard to understand and had a bit of a lisp, but one could figure that came with the territory of having a beak.

"Oh? Well if you were trying to get to be first in line, you're right out of luck then. The lads and I were just restocking- the line's already clear 'cross to the harbor!" To accentuate this claim, Scrooge flung a wing out. Roxas also stared at this. Yes, those were feathers. Regular, plain bird feathers.

"No doubt, sir. I just wanted to introduce a friend of mine to you." Scrooge finally looked at Roxas. His gaze was beady but held a keen intelligence in it as he cocked his head to scrutinize the blond before him.

"Uncle Scrooge--" A shrill voice chimed in.

"Whoa, it's Riku!" Another came. It was then that no less than three Ducklings suddenly came flying straight at Riku's face. He stepped away from Roxas quickly as he caught two of them and was left to let the third try to find purchase on top of his head.

"You look like you've swallow a frog, lad." Scrooge informed Roxas plainly.

"Uh," Was all he could say in response.

"Hey- watch it!" He wanted to look away and see what Riku was doing, but Roxas could not for the life of him tear his gaze from Scrooge. Luckily, the Duck didn't seem to take too much offense to this and was the one to break eye contact first.

"Hubert! Dwight! Louis! Give the man some air!" All at once the Ducklings came flying back to Scrooge, falling into a less than neat line as their underdeveloped wings struggled to beat the air. They each gave a small salute of sorts before quickly descending into giggles as Riku stopped to crouch behind them.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mister McDuck." Roxas blurted suddenly. He wanted to slap himself. The trio giggled harder.

"Ai, your friend here seems a bit tongue-tied, Riku."

"McDuck!" One of the triplets cried. Scrooge looked to Riku for answers as his little flock started to rough house again. Riku picked one of them up easily and held him aloft. Giving a smile just short of apologetic, Riku shook his head.

"He's not from around here. You're his first time seeing an Animal." Something seemed to click then as Scrooge vocalized rather loudly and then turned back to Roxas.

"Oh, well, if you'd only said so! I thought perhaps I had something on m'beak!" He could not think of a single intelligent thing to say in the moment. This was surreal. One of the Ducklings plodded up to Roxas then, peering up at him curiously. Roxas peered back.

"Hi," The child greeted. " 'm Louie."

Louie- so this was Louis. He wore a green tunic, and was ever so slightly smaller than the other two. Just as soon as Roxas opened his mouth to say hello in turn did the remaining kids practically trample over Louie to introduce themselves in turn.

"I'm Huey!" Hubert, in red.

"I'm Dewey!" Dwight, in blue.

"I'm Roxas." Louie finally managed to get out from under the other's feet at this point, flapping his wings against them with an angry cry. There was a short spat that Roxas quickly broke up by repeating what Riku had done and simply... Picking one of them up.

Dewey stilled in his hand and stared at him with wide eyes. His down was soft and warm, and Roxas could feel his heartbeat. It was fast, fluttery, but Dewey didn't appear to be afraid. He merely cocked his head and look at Roxas intently.

"You really never seen an Animal before, Roxas?"

"Mister Roxas, Dewey." Scrooge chimed.

"Mister Roxas Dewey?" The child corrected incorrectly. Roxas couldn't help but smile at that and watched as Dewey moved to perch on his arm rather than stay grasped in his hand. Louie and Huey were crowded at his feet, hopping expectantly as if this was simply a matter of taking turns being lifted.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"It's okay! I remembers when we first saw a People before!" Huey said, nodding almost sagely.

"Yeah, yeah!" Louie nodded along.

"Say, you sure you wouldn't mind looking after the boys for me, lad?" Roxas caught the look that passed over Riku. He absently rubbed a finger against Dewey's cheek as the two of them spoke. Something was communicated, non-verbally at that, as Riku lifted his head to look around before returning his attention to Scrooge.

"No, sir, I don't think that'd be a good idea... Thank you for the offer."

"Right, right. No matter then! Boys, let's get a move on before the ice cream melts!" Huey and Louie were quick to go back to Scrooge's side, though Dewey did not initially budge from Roxas' arm. It wasn't until Roxas crouched down and tilted his arm that the Duckling's feet slid and he was more or less made to leave. He cast Riku and Roxas a dejected look over his shoulder before waddling after the others.

"Make sure to stop by, Riku! I'm sure Roxas wouldn't want to miss out on my famous, frozen treats!"

"For sure, Mister MacLach. Good luck out there."

"Bye." Roxas said simply, waving in particular to the three Ducklings. This earned him a lot of wing flapping as they waved back at him. Roxas didn't realize he was still waving until the odd little ensemble was finally out of sight. Dropping his hand, he looked to Riku; he hoped the mystified look on his face didn't look as obvious as it felt.

"Told you they don't bite." Riku laughed.

"They talk." Was all Roxas could think to say. "They talk just like- like-"

"Like people?" Riku didn't seem upset about Roxas' perhaps slightly insensitive observations. He merely smiled and arched one brow.

"Yes! Yes. Wow. And there are Chipmunks too? Are they big like that too?" Images of over sized chipmunks peddling trinkets had Roxas licking his lips to hide his smile. What a bizarre image.

"Chip and Dale, you mean. Hm... No, they're not quite as tall as Scrooge is. I hope that got that out of your system though. Not everyone is as laid back as Scrooge is."

"Wow..." Roxas wanted to see them. Badly, actually. Ducks and Chipmunks. What other kinds of Animals were there? He couldn't recall seeing any others walking around in the city, but surely... Stray snippets of stories he'd read growing up floated to mind, particularly one about children raised by wolves. Had they meant Wolves? He tried to image a Wolf but he could only get so far.

"I can't believe you'd never even heard of an Animal before." Riku started. "Did your dad really never teach you about them?"

"I don't know. I mean... I guess I thought maybe it was supposed to be a metaphor."

"For?" Roxas paused to consider if what he was about to say sounded as stupid as he felt it did.

"Like... A person's nature, personality, or motives?..." There was a delay of silence before Riku snorted back a laugh. Roxas felt his face immediately heat up. He didn't see what was so funny- his father had always told him that it was an excellent observation! Riku gave him a firm pat on the back that only felt slightly condescending, his hand lingering there as he continued to lead Roxas somewhere.

"Wow. Sure, I guess. I could see how that... might, make some kind of sense."

"It made plenty of sense, in the context." Roxas huffed. It was getting progressively harder and harder to deny that Riku was smiling a _lot_ since they'd gotten into Lumen. It was, unfortunately, very nice. Which was the shorthand version of the increasingly long list of progressively more superfluous epithets that Roxas' mind was conjuring up every time Riku's lips so much as quirked _minutely_ upward in his general direction.

It was going to kill him. 

"-- listening to me at all?"

"Huh?" One blink. Two. A third. Riku was holding something, pushing it towards him. When Roxas grabbed it instinctively he found it was warm in his palm. It was around then that the smell hit him.

"Eat up. Those are some of the best cakes in the city. Usually too expensive, but the vendors slash the prices for the festival." The little cake in his hands was plump and almost perfectly spherical, decorated with a white frosting that almost seemed to sparkle slightly in the sun. Despite the fact the smell of the baked good was making his mouth water, Roxas took his time to appreciate the look of it.

"When did you--?"

"While you were zoned out, staring at ground." Riku supplied quickly. Roxas' mouth pressed thin. He had not been zoned out. He had been thinking. And possibly exerting a conscious effort to not stare at him. Arching one brow up, Roxas finally dared to fix Riku in his gaze. He was staring back almost expectantly.

"You didn't steal this right?" Riku sniffed. He then lifted a small sack and dangled it before Roxas. The latter looked between said item and the man holding it. Was he supposed to infer something from this?

"You could say it's on Axel." The gears clicked into place shortly there after; Roxas couldn't help the short, vindictive laugh that left him. Content that what he was about to eat hadn't been swiped, Roxas dug into the small cake. It tasted even better than it looked.

"Does he know you took that?" Riku slipped the sack into the folds of his sash with a considering look.

"By now? Probably. Sucks for him." He was done with the food far too quickly. Licking his lips, Roxas switched gears to look around where they'd ended up. The sea of people was particularly thick here though it seemed to be mostly composed of lines and crowds vying for goods from vendors. The little stall they'd just stepped away from had one of the smaller amounts of people crowded around it at the moment. From where they were Roxas could make out the contents of some of the nearby stands. One appeared to be selling bouquets of flowers, another miniature flags bearing a variety of the insignias seen on their larger counterparts, and another yet that seemed to be selling small vials of variously colored substances.

"There's so much." He'd said it before he could think to not.

"There is," Riku agreed without pause. "We've got all day, and tomorrow, so no rush." No rush was easier said than done. Roxas desperately wanted to take it all in but his head could only handle so much before he felt like his thoughts turned into puffs of smoke. Wandering his way to the flag stall, Roxas took his chance to look at all the images up close.

The most promaninent one seemed to be that of a five-petaled flower with four sharp leaves spread out around it. The close runner up was that of the same stylized crown Roxas had been watching a man draw earlier. Other designs included a radiant sun, the sun crossed with a crescent moon, and a fleur-de-lis. Roxas could really only recognize the fleur-de-lis. The meaning behind the rest of the symbols was totally lost on him.

"What's with these anyways?"

"Shut-in Syndrome strikes again..." Riku mused. "They're symbols of the kingdom."

"So, royal crests. Kindof."

"Sortof. The one with the flower is the symbol of the Royal Family." Roxas pulled the flag in question down from where it had been tacked. The fabric was surprisingly soft. He'd expected it to be rougher to the touch.

"And the others?"

"Well... The sun is for the kingdom as a whole, and the... I think the sun and moon one is supposed to represent... Like, union of..." Riku seemed to be drawing a blank. After a moment he shook his head.

"It's something to do with the Lunaeroles. They're kind of like... I guess, a back up? For the Royal Family." Roxas hummed in acknowledgement, eyes tracing over the sun and moon flag.

"The crown is, get this- for the Crown Prince. Apparently it's his personal insignia or something. Real creative." Roxas chuffed back a laugh and shook his head. "It's used as a stand in for the other prince too. I kind of get the feeling he wouldn't be a huge fan."

"Mm. The flower one's the nicest." The design was familiar. If it was the symbol of the Royal Family then it must be used a lot; no doubt Roxas had managed to see it in a book somewhere. Unprompted, Riku pulled the sack from his sash once more.

"How much?" His attention was immediately rapturous. The seller looked up from where they appeared to be fixing the stitching on one of the flags.

"Hundred munny." _Oh_. So _that's_ what munny looked like. The strange chips that Riku had dug out and placed on the stall's counter were shaped like diamonds and had a notable iridescence to them that caused their yellow coloring to appear orange or green depending on the angle. The appeal was perhaps a little more clear to Roxas. Munny was rather pretty; He still didn't see why anyone would value it more over someone's life.

"You two have fun now!" The seller said with a warm smile, sweeping the chips up. Roxas blinked. This was his now?

"Thank you." It came out a bit awkward, after perhaps a moment too long of awed staring. He was having trouble processing what had just happened. The flag in his hands felt strangely warm now; he pulled it closer to his chest.

"Don't mention it." Roxas folded the flag carefully and tucked it away with Xion and the necklace. Briefly he felt excitement at the prospect of hanging it up in his room before his mind backtracked on the thought. He banished it all quickly. He was _not_ going to spend today wallowing in his thoughts.

"Is a hundred munny a lot? It sounds like a lot."

"Not really. Hard pressed to find anything cheaper that isn't sprigs of flowers and blades of grass." Riku's attention was on their surroundings. Looking this way and that, he seemed to be almost waiting for something. Without thinking about it Roxas reached out and smoothed a crease in his shirt. He was faintly aware of Riku tensing, and subsequently relaxing, under the touch; he very pointedly avoided eye contact though and instead focus on the rest of the stalls. His feet carried him to the flower vendor next.

There didn't appear to be anyone there at the moment, though it would be hard to tell since the entire stall and the cart next to it were fit to fall apart under the weight of all the foliage and blooms on them. The smell of them all was nearly overpowering and Roxas jumped when something flew past his face.

It was an insect. He didn't recognize it immediately, seeing as it wasn't often that bugs came all the way up into his room.It was the sound that clued him in more than anything-- a bee. He hadn't hear all the buzzing surrounding the stall until just then. The din of the crowd had been louder. For a long, mystified moment all he could do was watch the bees as they went around their business.

"Tifa, put the-- oh! Customers!" A voice finally snapped Roxas out of the spell and he turned to see two women tugging along yet _another_ tub of flowers. Whoever Tifa was, she was completely obscured by the mass of plants and all that could be seen of her was strong, toned arms. The other woman made quickly to greet the two of them as she skimmed around to the other side of her stand.

"Sorry for the wait, hope we didn't keep you too long." Roxas blinked and tried to find words to say. The first thing he could process aside from her demeanor was the pink bow holding her curled hair back in a high ponytail.

"It's fine, he was just looking." Riku supplied.

"Aerith, where am I putting this?" Tifa grunted, adjusting her grip on the load she was carrying. The brunette before them didn't answer at first; she was staring at Riku like something about him confused her. She eventually blinked back to reality.

"Oh, set it wherever nearby, hon!" Tifa did as instructed, finally revealing her face. She had a sheen of sweat on her brow, her long deep brown hair loose around her shoulders. Wiping her face with the back of her hand she huffed noisily before going to take a precarious seat on the one spot of the cart that wasn't covered in blooms.

"I know you said you're just looking," Aerith started. "but I would hate for any pair of young men to walk away without some flowers to bring home."

"Huh?" Roxas merely blinked. Tifa sighed from where she was sitting, shaking her head slowly.

"You know, Aer, you don't make any munny giving away stuff left and right."

"Hush!" Was the response the woman delivered, putting a finger to her lips as she looked rapidly between Tifa and the two aforementioned young men. Tifa merely raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes slightly. If it was clear what she knew Aerith was doing, she didn't seem very stressed by it.

"You... really don't need to do that, ma'am." Riku said slowly.

"Oh, I know!" Was all he got as a reply. She plucked a flower from somewhere in the mass and presented it to Roxas with a smile.

"You know, every flower has a meaning behind it? Some even have whole stories." Roxas stared at the flower being shown to him before gently taking it from Aerith. He wasn't sure he recognized it; he honestly didn't recognize _most_ of these flowers. The one in his hand was particularly new to him.

"I didn't." He answered after a pause. Aerith didn't seem to mind.

"That one is an allium. They're very pretty, aren't they? Useful too! They're the flower of the garlic family."

"Garlic flowers?" He turned the allium in his hand and inspected it closer. Riku had moved in behind him; it was hard to say if it was because he was also interested in what Aerith was saying or not.

"Mhm- and chives and shallots. Though I like them best for how they look, not just how they taste." Roxas considered this carefully. He sort of wanted to eat it. Just to see if it did for a fact taste like garlic. The only thing holding him back from doing so was the fact he was fairly certain that if he were to eat this flower he would need to pay for it. Instead he contented himself with a curious sniff.

"Oh, here!" Aerith produced another flower from her wide array, plucking the allium from Roxas' hands and placing it directly into his hair. He froze for a moment, unsure what to do or say about the action, before having the next flower placed into his grasp. Riku made a noise behind him that may or may not have been a laugh.

"A peony! One of my favorites. They're the best part of the change of the seasons. My mom always said that being able to make a peony tree bloom was a sign of a strong, noble spirit. Though I've always like them for how romantic they."

"That's because _you're_ a romantic, Aer." Tifa interjected. This earned the woman a quick wink and a cheeky smile.

"Some stories say that the first peony was a nature spirit, a nymph named Peonia. The Sun came down to comment upon her beauty over all the rest of nature and in her embarrassment she turned bright pink and curled up! She was so bashful that she refused to uncurl until The Sun had left back to the sky." The story didn't make all that much sense to Roxas, but he couldn't help smiling a bit. People that were also flowers? That seemed incredibly silly to imagine but he supposed he _had_ thought Animals were metaphors. Who knew, maybe there were people that were plants-- maybe The Sun had come down to compliment one.

Once more Aerith didn't falter upon slipping the flower into Roxas' hair along with the allium. He wanted to ask what exactly she was doing it for but she was already showing him another flower. Tifa made a noise like a cough and rubbed her nose furtively.

The five petaled flower being given to Roxas could only remind him of the flag he'd tucked away. It was bare of any leaves, but he could easily imagine the strange, pointed foliage.

"An azalea." Aerith supplied.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? The meaning behind this one changes depending on the color, though it's almost always about love... Unless there's a black vase involved." Roxas looked to Aerith for some kind of answer as to why a black vase would change the meaning but received nothing more on the matter.

"This one is deep pink, which means it's particularly romantic. You know, I gave my wife a single red azalea when I confessed to her?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Tifa answered. "I had no idea what it meant. Took a few bouquets until I got the hint."

"Azaleas need to be handled carefully though. They're very delicate flowers. It's taken a lot of work to breed such sturdy blossoms while retaining the beauty of the flower." With that said, Aerith slotted this flower as well into Roxas' locks with the others.

"You two are married?" He had thought they seemed very familiar with one another. It was interesting to learn they were _together_ though. Aerith merely smiled.

"Despite the odds! Going on ten years."

"Has it really only been ten?" Tifa questioned softly, more speaking to herself than anything. The flower picked next was one Roxas actually recognized and he gladly took it from Aerith.

"A tulip!" It reminded him of one of his favorite bedtime stories growing up, about a tiny girl born from a tulip blossom who slept in a walnut shell. The bright red of the petals was just like the illustration in the book back...

_"Please, please can you read it for me?"_

"A fan, huh?" Roxas blinked away the particularly poignant memory and focused on Aerith. His eyes stung and he could feel something tightening in his chest. He disguised a sniffle as smelling the flower and nodded curtly.

"You know, the idea that tulips symbolize love is incredibly recent. Its older meaning ties it to life and death. Some people believe that the tulip is like a phoenix, given how the bulbs sprout new flowers year after year. Other believe that its short blooming period is a reminder of how fleeting but beautiful life is." Aerith continued on about tulips; it was embarrassing to admit but Roxas stopped listening quite so intently after a bit. His own thoughts were loud enough to drown out the poor flower peddler. He wasn't sure how long he stood there letting her talk at him, but eventually a hand on his arm drew him from his own mind.

Riku was looking at him in that same strangely intent way he often would- like he was trying to discern something from Roxas' face alone. Giving a dry smile, said blond reached up and with a slightly clumsy touch threaded the tulip behind Riku's ear.

"Mhm!" Roxas turned back to Aerith upon hearing the pleased noise she made. It was perhaps in Riku's best interest seeing as most the blood in his body seemed to make it its mission to go straight to his face at that point. Had he been of the paler sort he likely would've matched the flower now in his hair.

"Try not to look too pleased with yourself, Aer." Tifa mused. A laugh was laced with her words as she stood up and plucked the allium from Roxas' hair, twisting the stem between her fingers thoughtfully. She presented it back to Aerith with a small smile. When she accepted the flower the two shared a quick kiss

"Oh, come on Tifa, don't you remember being young and hopeless?" Riku cleared his throat at that point. Whatever expression he was wearing made the two women share a laugh; Roxas could very easily imagine it was that 'I do not like your implications' expression he'd made when they were back at Namine's. If so he could definitely understand their laughter.

"Far from hopeless, ma'am." Aerith cocked her head slightly at this; she tapped her finger thoughtfully to her chin. Tifa returned to where she's been sitting without comment.

"Honestly, I was hoping you'd say that, Riku." Both young men went rigid at the name drop. Damn it all, Riku _wasn't_ a common name was it? Roxas could hear him sputtering over his words and chanced a look back. He looked surprised but not particularly worried.

"I didn't- I didn't think you- remembered."

"Not at first." Tifa laughed as she inspected her nails. She whipped out a small pick and cleared some dirt out from under them.

"Don't worry. If anyone gives you trouble you're safe to come back here."

"Wait, really? Why?" Roxas was a little confused. Remember? So these people didn't just know _of_ Riku, they actually _knew_ him.

"Because he's a good kid." Aerith replied surely.

"That and few things make Cloud laugh harder than when he recalls Riku punching Sephiroth in the hip." Tifa added. Roxas couldn't help the slight snort he gave at that. That had to be the strangest reasoning he'd ever heard as a basis for helping someone but whatever worked he supposed. Judging from the low muttering coming from over his shoulder, Riku didn't seem to appreciate Aerith and Tifa's generosity quite so much.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Roxas- let's go." Riku was walking away before Roxas could try and tell him he was being unreasonable. He could understand, in a sense, why Riku wouldn't want others help; that didn't make it any less grating that he didn't seem to realize just how much all these people seemed to care about him.

He trailed after him at a slightly slower pace, careful not to let him out of his sight. Eventually Riku stopped in the shade of a building. He leaned back against it as his head fell into his hands. Roxas stopped first in front of him and then moved to stand at his side.

"Are you going to tell me why you keep running from people?"

"Probably not, no." Riku answered against the palm of his hands. Roxas looked down with a hum, pushing the heavy bloom of the azalea back into his hair.

"You know, you don't want to be seen with people... And you keep saying it's because you don't want them to get hurt because of you." He started slowly. "Why am I allowed then?"

He wasn't expecting Riku to laugh. Roxas looked up to see that he'd dropped his hands back to his side, head craned back against the stucco and wood of the building they were reclining on. The lopsided grin he was sporting felt far out of place given what Roxas had just asked of him.

"It's funny... I guess I just figured I wouldn't be able to get rid of you." And a pause. "That and so far you've been the one saving my ass. Not the other way around."

"So it's because I'm useful, huh?"

"For a shut-in." Roxas could only stare for a moment. This wasn't really the answer he'd been _hoping_ to pry out of Riku. He was still avoiding the truth, wasn't he. Maybe he just needed...

"Before you showed up, in my room, y'know- I was... Pretty lonely, actually. I guess that seems obvious. I keep... getting surprised, by how many people you know and that know you. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around even now." No answer yet. Roxas' lips pursed slightly and he huffed.

"I keep thinking maybe I should be upset that, that it almost... I guess, you could assume that maybe you didn't care enough. About me, that is. To bother protecting me." Riku opened his mouth to say something, brow already starting to crease.

"But," Roxas interrupted. "I think... maybe it's that, you were just as lonely as I was." The silence that followed was heavy, almost material in the way it settled over them both. Riku's mouth was hanging open. After a couple measured seconds he blinked and inhaled sharply, like he'd forgotten to do so.

" _Shit_ , Roxas. What am I supposed to say to that?" He didn't sound angry. If anything he just sounded...

"I don't know." It was an admittance, and the truth. Riku took another slow, shaken inhale before releasing it all at once.

"I ran away when I was fourteen. From home, that is. From Lumen. I didn't tell anyone when I did it, and it's not like I could leave a note.I don't really regret it, but..."

"That's why Namine..." The reunion made more sense now. Roxas nodded slowly and let Riku continue.

"I was better off not being a burden to anyone. My mom, my uncles... Even Lea. I couldn't help any of them. Just weight them down. I thought, maybe, I was ready to come back after... Everything. Then that stupid necklace happened." Upon the mention of it, Roxas pulled it out from the pouch and looked at it carefully.

"It's not even that nice." Roxas decided aloud. This at least got a slight laugh, which helped dissipate some of the suffocating seriousness.

"Really? Not your style huh?"

"What do you mean the necklace happened, anyways?" They'd avoided talking about the necklace entirely since the first day. Roxas let his fingers curl around it, the strange shape of it odd in his hand.

"It wasn't... It wasn't really intentional. I wasn't the one to steal it originally. I kinda of took it off someone else, they got pissed about it, and when they found out it was me they threw me under the bus for it. I guess it serves me right for not returning it immediately but... Some peasant vagrant waltzing up to the royal guard with a piece of jewelry from the palace in hand doesn't look good." Roxas hummed and mulled it over.

"So you're... Not a thief?" Another short laugh and Riku arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no, that's true. I just didn't steal _that_. Or, I did, but not from the royal family."

"From the _royal family_?" Riku merely shrugged and pushed some of his hair back over his shoulder. That didn't seem like a shrugging manner. That was why all of this was happening, because this weird and frankly kind of plain necklace happened to belong to the Royal Family of Corona. Sure! Why not.

"So let me get this straight..."

"Mm."

"You left home at fourteen, because you felt like a burden and that you couldn't help those around you... and ran away, somewhere, doing- something or whatever... And then you came back only to get tangled up with this, necklace, that belongs to the royal family... And you aren't even the one who stole it to begin with."

"Correct."

"And that's given you... What, an excuse? A flimsy but otherwise valid reason to push people away?" Riku merely sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I guess so." Riku regarded Roxas with a slight weariness that drew his features into something plaintive. Despite the fact it made something in his twist, Roxas held his gaze and slid the necklace back into the pouch. Dimly he was aware of the fact Xion had likely listened to all of that.

"You're pretty good at figuring other people out, for someone who can't even figure himself out."

"Father always said that introspection wasn't my strong suit. Makes my head hurt." Roxas offered with a sharp smile. He was grateful the smile he got in turn even if that same sad tiredness was still present in it.

"When do you figure you'll stop running away?" Almost immediately after he asked, Riku turned away from him. Two steps forward, one step back.

"Dunno. Running is all I'm good for at this point."

"That's not true," The words came out too fast, blurted before Riku's voice could fade out. "So don't say that. And even if it... if it was true, I think you just need to start running in the right direction then."

"In the right direction, huh?... Alright. Sure. Which direction then?" Riku had turned back to him now and for a moment Roxas found himself speechless. It was odd, that his eyes looked so blue in the moment. Blue in the way the sky meets the treeline. Which direction? In a vain effort to recollection his thoughts, Roxas' gaze broke away-- only to go directly to Riku's lips. At that point he looked away completely.

"To home. Wherever it is."

"And you're sure about that? Not going to make me regret trusting you?"

"Well, it's not like I can promise anything you know. But what's the worst that can happen?" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut when Riku reached forward, pushing the peony by his ear back into place. He was pretty sure he made some unflattering noise from somewhere in his throat.

"I could probably list a couple things off the top of my head."

"Yeah? Keep it to yourself, you pessimist." Unsure how much more of this he could take, Roxas took the initiative to leave the little alleyway first. It was strange that he didn't have to look back to know Riku was following him. He'd been joking when he said introspection made his head hurt but trying to unravel why in the world Riku made his mouth go dry and his stomach flop was actually headache inducing. Better to focus on the task at hand. He could ask Xion about this later... maybe.

"Where to, Riku?"

"Hm..." He didn't so much get an answer as Riku picked up his pace a step and pulled ahead of him. It was slightly easier to stare at Riku's back than his front anyways. They walked in relative silence, Roxas careful not to let his attention wander too far even if he was pretty sure he saw someone juggling platters and knives and another person sketching out portraits of people.

When his toe caught on the edge of uneven flagstone, Roxas realized where they'd ended up. This was, as Hayner had put it, the 'worser side of town'. Riku was pressing on though. Thus, Roxas followed.

The house they stopped in front of was... not much. A narrow, lop-sided two-story with a top floor smaller than the bottom floor. The front door was wooden and looked roughed up beyond any hope of repair. The front window's shutters didn't sit right and the top window's also looked like they'd seen better days. Riku had stopped in the street, just staring at the door like it was going to come to life and attack him.

"It's quaint."

"You said that about the bar too, you know." Riku didn't look at him when he spoke. His hand was fussing at the end of the sash around his waist. They both looked rather out of place among the wash-out and monochromatic colors of this part of the city.

"Come on. You made it this far." Roxas encouraged. He could feel his pulse thrumming with something awfully close to anxiety and he could only imagine how _Riku_ must've felt.

"I don't think they're home." Roxas stopped Riku with a hand flat against his chest when he tried to turn away and walk off. He tried his best to channel the look his father often saved for when he'd done something incredibly stupid and stared Riku down. If it was worth anything, it must've worked to some degree; Riku looked pretty guilty.

"You could knock." Riku's hand covered Roxas' for a moment before he very pointedly removed it from his chest. He turned back around with an audible inhale and advanced on the door with stiff movements. He looked back to Roxas with a stony face. Roxas flashed a thumbs up and his best encouraging smile. Riku bared his teeth in a grimace back.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_

The door sounded sturdier than it looked upon Riku rapping his knuckles against it. They waited for several tense moments before Riku immediately turned tail and started to walk away, opening his mouth about how 'nobody was there' and 'makes sense they werent around'. Roxas was going to tell him to knock again before a voice interrupted them.

"RIKU."

"Oooh, _shhh-it_."

Riku froze on the spot, shoulders meeting his ears as he shrunk down on himself. Roxas took in his embarrassed expression before leaning slightly to see who had spoken. A compact woman in a long, sleeveless tunic was standing in the doorway. Her worn, tan trousers had wrappings around the knees and were tucked into equally worn dark brown boots. The only thing that looked relatively not-raggedy was the deep blue sash around her waist that bore turquoise designs on it. Her silver hair was short and choppy and half her face was covered by a black patch of sorts.

"ANGER." Riku turned once more with a large but nervous smile on his face.

"Hi mom..."

"MISSING. WORRIED. THOUGHT DEAD."

"I know, mom." Roxas blinked. Riku hadn't been kidding when he said that his mom wasn't fond of small talk, huh? The barely constrained rage on her face checked out in regards to the fact Riku had apparently up and left several years ago unannounced and not spoken to her since.

"CRIED." She announced, taking several fast steps towards Riku that allowed him no time to retreat unless he wanted to barrel right over Roxas. Which frankly, he would not have put past Riku.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you're upset, you have- every right to be. I just--" Riku apparently didn't have to say much more because at that point his mother grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him rather forcibly into a tight hug that had him craning down to her height. There was no denying the desperation with which his mom's fingers curled into his shirt and hair nor the matching emotion as Riku clung back to her with equal fervor.

"Don't do it again. Moron."

"I- Yeah. Alright, mom." Roxas tried hard not to smile too broadly. He knew it. Riku may not have, but he had. Score one for him. The two separated, his mother's touch lingering over the flower in his hair and the line of his jaw. Her sharp, dark gaze was on Roxas then.

"Who." She demanded.

"I'm Roxas." He extended his hand to her politely and she eyed it before shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Fuujin." She turned her gaze to Riku again, eyebrow lifted. "Blonde. Predictable."

" _Mom._ " Riku grumbled. Fuujin waved him off and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down again.

"Too tall." She huffed. "Surrounded." Roxas had a touch of difficult discerning what exactly that meant. Or he did until someone else exited the house.

"Fuu, what's--" The man stopped, squinted, blinked. Rubbed his eyes, squinted further.

"Riku. Also a blonde." Roxas could do without simply being referred to as 'a blonde'. The man he was looking at was _also_ a blond, though significantly taller than him. He had on a simple white shirt, equally worn as most of the things around them, and stretched out of shape in several places. The peek of some sort of red marking could be seen coming out from under one of his sleeves.

"I- I can see that. Y'know, I imagined this a little different."

"Hey Seifer." Was all Riku apparently had to say. Roxas managed a wave and tried to smile politely but frankly Seifer was sizing him up like a piece of meat. He was not entirely sure how to go about this, given how terribly new he was to the whole 'socializing' thing.

"Inside. You too." The last part was directed at Roxas as Fuujin kept her grip on Riku's shoulder and started to half lead, half drag him inside. Seifer stepped out of the way for them and watched them go in before looking back to Roxas. His expression was best described as skeptical. He nodded Roxas in nonetheless.

The inside of the home was drabber than the outside but it was definitely a home. The fireplace looked well used and had a pot currently stationed in it, though there was no fire to speak of for the time being. The staircase to the second story looked actually dangerous, like trying to climb it was only for those under a certain body weight or that had a particular lack of fear regarding death.

"Hey, there you are! Who was at the-- _Wh!_ " Seifer closed the door behind him when he entered behind Roxas. His height and proximity had the latter edging closer to Riku and Fuujin.

"Little Guy!" The joyful cry was followed by a particularly loud 'hrrk!' and when Roxas looked back he saw it was because a man even larger than Seifer was currently lifting Riku clear off the ground like it was nothing.

"Do not crush. Just got back." Fuujin admonished the man, smacking him lightly in the arm.

"Rai- can't breath. Put down." Riku wheezed from somewhere in the bone-crushing hug he was wrapped in. Raijin, as Roxas could only assume, dropped Riku promptly back to his feet where he stumbled and then managed to catch himself.

"I can't believe it, you're really back, y'know!? We looked everywhere for you! We all thought that you were- were--" Oh, Raijin was crying now. Roxas blinked and watched as Riku pat his now sobbing uncle gently on the shoulder.

"Aw man, Rai, c'mon. Don't cry all over him. Look, you'll ruin his clothes." Seifer moved past Roxas finally to go throw an arm around Raijin's broad shoulders. The man wiped at his face and gave a rather piteous sniffle but nodded.

"Yeah, you're all dressed up- what's up with that?"

"Namine?" Fuujin questioned.

"Yeah, actually. Riku took us to see Namine, since our clothes were sort of ruined." Roxas supplied. Was it wrong to want to feel a little included? No, no way. At least, that's what he told himself to avoid feeling self-conscious at the weird looks speaking up got him. Fuujin let out a low hum and tapped a finger to her leg.

"Clothes ruined... Riku. Taking responsibility?"

"Yeah, you better be being gentlemanly, kid. Didn't raise a playboy."

"Oh my fuck- no, no, we're not having this conversation."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Little Guy! Can't just curse in front of your mom like that, y'know!"

"Shut the fuck up." Fuu replied blandly. Seifer snorted at this and shook Raijin slightly before letting him go. Riku had relaxed now, Roxas noted. Good.

"So, are you going to introduce us to him, or what?"

"Well, I--"

"Wait, hold on! We gotta get Squall!" Fuujin made a noise that was hard to interpret. Roxas knew that someone had been missing. Squall was the one that Riku said was usually with Seifer. Though the man didn't seem keen on the idea of retrieving him from wherever he was at the moment.

"In a second, Rai. Don't want him scaring the kid off."

"Anyways! This is Roxas. Roxas, my family. I'm sure you've figured out who's who by now." Roxas nodded dutifully.

"Your mom, obviously, Fuujin. Raijin. And Seifer." And the longer he stood there watching them the more obvious the resemblance was. Aside from the color of their hair being the same, Fuujin and Riku both had the same resting face and Roxas had immediately been able to see that they expressed anger in the same way. And Seifer- well, Roxas had been on the receiving end of Riku's scrutinizing stares enough times to be able to place the look's origin. Raijin and Riku also happened to make the same confused and startled expression, which was a little too funny.

"What's this? You talkin' about us behind our backs, kid?" Seifer reached over and ruffled a hand in Riku's hair, nearly knocking the tulip out.

"Totally. Only all of the bad stuff- like how awful you all are or the way _you_ insist on picking your nails at the dinner table."

"You've got _sooome_ nerve snarking me after five years gone, you little shit."

 _Five years_? If Riku had ran away at fourteen, that must put him at nineteen now. At least Roxas had been kind of right that Riku wasn't that much older than him. He watched Seifer and Riku bicker for a moment, not really listening to what they were saying. Raijin had moved back to where he'd been sitting when they came in, apparently in the middle of some kind of card game. Fuujin stood close by to Riku in a distinctly hovering manner.

"--xas. Roxas!" Someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. Rude. Blinking, he realized it was Seifer.

"Damn, welcome back from La La Land."

"S... Sorry. Was just thinking."

"Dangerous past time." Was the response as Seifer moved away. Roxas was going to say something about _not_ thinking being a much more dangerous habit but was cut off by Fuujin.

"Easy. Date."

"No. Not a date." Riku corrected.

"What, seriously?"

"Flowers? Dress-up? Date."

"That's- that's not-" Okay, Roxas was confused. As far as he knew a date was a kind of fruit, one that came from somewhere really warm and sunny. He cleared his throat and tried his best to not look as confused as he felt. Raijin was rubbing his chin and watching them all as he place down a couple cards and shuffled the ones in his hand.

"Wait, you're being serious." Seifer muttered. Fuujin's mouth pressed to a line.

"Courtship." She said simply.

"Maybe they're just bein' discreet about it, y'know? Oh! Or they haven't gotten to confessin'! It's okay Little Guy, I'm sure it's gonna be--"

"Raijin, you lug, don't talk about them like they're not right there!" Seifer hissed. Fuujin picked up a pillow from one of the low beds in the room and hurled it straight at Raijin's face, where it found its mark along with a surprisingly shrill noise from the man in question.

"What!? C'mon you guys!" Riku sort of looked like he wanted to run away for another five years. Roxas offered him a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Riku shook his head.

"Back." A voice announced. That had to be Squall then. He'd arrived through the door at the back of the house, dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Well, Roxas, you haven't run away screaming yet. Figure that means you'll be able to survive the storm." Seifer cracked almost conspiratorially. Squall shot a slight glare Seifer's way, opening his mouth to say something back, only to stop mid-breath as he finally took in the scene before him. He pointed a finger at Riku. Then at Roxas.

". . ." The pause was pregnant. "What."

Raijin laughed, heartily and loud enough that it rung in Roxas' ears a bit. Fuujin merely gestured like she didn't see what there was to explain about the situation. Seifer sauntered right up to Squall and looped an arm around his waist.

"Well, Squall, it's real simple you see. Riku showed up on the doorstep after five years, with some blonde he claims he's not dating, never mind the fuck off bonkers bounty he's got on his head, wearing some new duds Namine hooked him up with. One big happy family again, right? C'mon, smile a bit." The slow turn to stare at Seifer and indescribable expression on Squall's face combined made the effort of not laughing Herculean in nature. Seifer merely bared his teeth at Squall and bat his eyelashes coquettishly.

". . ."

"Simple." Fuujin nodded.

"You took a long time to piss, man." Was all Raijin had to add.

"Evidentially." Squall replied dryly. Roxas figured it was about time to actually step in and say something for himself. Raising a hand in greeting, he tried not to waver under the rather cold and withering look Squall fixed him with.

"You're Squall then. I mean, obviously. It's nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." Squall merely folded his arms across his chest and grunted. Seifer tightened his hold on the brunet's waist and swayed him back and forth with a sing-song call of 'Squall'.

"Don't be a dick, Leonhart." He finished in a slightly off-key continuation.

"Unsurprising. Asshole."

"Yeah, be cool, Squall. Riku's back, y'know? And in one piece." Squall's jaw moved to and fro but his expression did not change very much other than a further creasing of his brow.

"It's fine," Riku said at last. "He can be upset. I... Honestly expected you all to be, more, upset. That is."

"Home." Fuujin replied firmly. She put her hand on arm now and gave it a squeeze. "Alive." She finished.

"Honestly, yeah. I sorta thought I'd be more angry if I ever saw your dumb mug again, but... Man. It's just good to see you didn't starve or get eaten by a wolf or-- Well, you get the point." Squall heaved a sigh at Seifer's words but kept his gaze elsewhere. After a moment he pulled away from Seifer's grasp and returned across the table from Raijin.

"Whatever." A pause as he looked at Riku from the corner of his eye. "Griever missed you."

If that was code for something, Roxas couldn't tell, but it made Riku smile. That was good enough. Seifer shook his head with a small smirk and a scoff, going to stand behind Raijin and inspecting the cards he had in his hand.

"I'm- going to just, step out for a second." Roxas said to nobody in particular. Before anyone could say anything back he stepped out the front door and dropped to the stoop with a heavy exhale. That, had been a lot. A good a lot, but still a lot.

It felt good to be right. A feeling Roxas could definitely get used to. He'd spent a long time apparently being wrong about stuff, but he'd called this one. After a moment he pulled Xion's mirror free. The peony and azalea were still stuck side by side in his hair, and while he did still look like he'd spent the last... several days alternating sleeping on the ground or being stuck in a cave, he felt... genuinely good.

Letting out a small laugh, he lowered the mirror and instead lifted his gaze to the sky.

It didn't feel that long when the door opened behind him and Riku sat next to him, elbows rested on his knees. They sat together without saying anything for a bit before Riku cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to say that." Roxas laughed. Hadn't he already told Riku? He didn't have to make him do anything. He'd already wanted to. Just need a little... nudge.

"I want to. So, thank you. Really. I... I didn't realize just how _much_ I'd missed them." It was hard to miss the way Riku choked on his words. Roxas turned the mirror in his hands thoughtfully.

"Will you stay?" A pause.

"I want to." Was Riku's answer. It left a lot in the air, too much unsaid; it was enough. Roxas tucked Xion back away and hugged his knees loosely. There was something else on his mind, after all of this. So much so that he couldn't even be bothered to overthink when Riku scooted slightly closer and pressed to his side.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really... do you really think that the prince won't be able to find his way home? Back to, _his_ family?" When he looked up, brow furrowed, Riku looked taken aback by the question. Roxas licked his lips and readied to explain the sudden inquiry.

"Namine said, that you thought it was stupid. _You_ said that, if he was going to come back he would have by now. Do you really think that?" Riku stared for a long moment before seemingly finding anywhere but Roxas' face very interesting.

"I... I think," He started. "That... if I had, any say in it- that, that he'd for sure be with his family."

Roxas didn't mean to laugh at him, really; What kind of answer _was_ that? Bumping against him, he shook his head.

"That's weird. That's a weird thing to say. Remind me why I decided _you_ should be the guy I have to hang around?"

"Dunno, happened sometime between you hitting me with a guitar and throwing a glass of water in my face."

"Jeez, I really did hit you with a guitar." Roxas covered his face in embarrassment at the thought. It'd seemed to _reasonable_ in the moment. "Did I ever say sorry for that? If not, sorry."

"Eh, I got over it pretty quickly. I've had weirder happen to me." At this point Roxas was inclined to believe him. How someone could have weirder than climbing a random tower and getting knocked out by the dude living in it was beyond him but... He'd also never thought animals could talk or that people could be kind. And yet.

Lowering his hands to his lap, Roxas smiled at Riku. He could get used to weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Final Fantasy. Honestly, enough with making Sephiroth Riku's homophobic dad. More making Fuujin Riku's weird mom. If silver hair alone is the deciding factor in all this I'd say Fuujin is a funnier and more fitting choice. 
> 
> Anyways! We finally meet Riku's family! They're a bit... surprised to see him. To say the least. And of course, he shows up all dressed up and with FLOWERS in his hair and with a GUY no less. What are they supposed to think? That he DIDN'T show up to introduce his new boyfriend or something? 
> 
> I'd also like to apologize! This actually took a little longer than it SHOULD have because the place I've been using to house all my documents had some big server whoops a fucksy and was down for like, two days? Two days of no writing, when that was the only thing I wanted to do! I nearly went nuts. 
> 
> You guys know the drill! Kudos, comments, subscribe, ect! I'll be posting some sketches of the outfits from the fic @connladraws on Tumblr pretty soon too! See ya next chapter! Addio


	11. Nil 'Til

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter may be potentially upsetting for people who have suffered emotional/parental abuse. Read with caution.

The rest of that day passed in a blur of talking, laughing, and bemoaned complaining. Roxas couldn't even count the amount of embarrassing baby stories he heard from Seifer and Raijin involving Riku. At some point even Fuujin had relayed one, though in her usual clipped and to the point style of speech. Riku hadn't been entirely fond of the whole thing; at some point he decided that rather than let what little esteem Roxas held him in be ruined, to fact-check the various recountings of his youthful misadventures.

They stayed well until night fell, gathering around the fireplace as Raijin started cooking up something to eat for dinner. By then, Squall had actually started to defrost a bit. Roxas could've sworn he even saw him smile a few times. At some point or another Griever made his appearance, knocking the front window shutters open with his mass and managing to land with some semblance of grace before announcing his presence with a gravely meow.

It was obvious that Roxas had never seen a cat in person before; he was positively enamored with Griever. He was large, obscenely fluffy, and walked in a way that was just shy of a waddle. His rather stately face was completely white in the muzzle and his purr rumbled like distant thunder as he sauntered up, almost aloofly, to Riku only to then take a seat in his lap.

Riku insisted that Roxas _pet_ the large feline. Squall seemed a bit unsure about such, but after Seifer told him to get the stick out of his ass-- well, either that or he registered the mystification on Roxas' face and decided it was better to just let him pet Griever.

And pet him he did! Riku led his hand to a spot behind one of his funnily, small ears. His rumbling purr faltered only slightly before seemingly getting even louder. It was around then that he started to drool on Riku, which he promptly was called 'a gross old man' for doing.

It happened all too soon that the two of them had to make their departure. Roxas had gotten so wrapped up in the atmosphere, even starting to doze where he was sitting now that he had a proper meal in his stomach and actually felt _safe_ \-- He didn't really register it when Riku started to say his goodbyes to his family.

"Return. Soon." Roxas lifted his head and blinked blearily at the sound of Fuujin's stern tone. She had Riku's face clasped firmly in her hands and even from the angle he was at Roxas knew she was giving him a Look. Despite it, Riku smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I know. As soon as I can."

"Why can't you just stay? Squall and Seifer can just share their bed, y'know? And you and Roxas can t--" The elbow to the side this earned Raijin was not even attempted to be subtle. He rubbed the sore spot with a pout and lowered his head in dejection.

"There's enough of us here already. 'sides, he can handle himself... But Fuu's right. Don't make me have to hunt you down, or worse- send Squall after you."

"Hnm." Was all Squall had to say, not even looking up from where he was presently feeding Griever scraps from dinner. Roxas didn't have to see him do it to know Riku rolled his eyes.

"Not going to be necessary. Besides, I don't need either of you throwing a hip out scrambling around out there."

"Watch yourself, kid, or you'll be eating those words." Seifer tsk'd. It was around then that Roxas managed to actually get to his feet, yawning loudly as he did so. Raijin once more tried to make a case for them staying the night. Roxas was not entirely opposed to the idea; Riku still insisted they needed to leave regardless.

It was just Fuujin who saw them off, a curt hand gesture enough to make the others stay back as she accompanied them to the street. The air outside was a lot colder than Roxas thought it was going to be and after the warmth from inside it actually managed to shock him awake.

"Promise. Soon. Both of you." Roxas blinked at Fuujin. Some point of the night she'd removed her eye patch, though her hair now hung in her face in its stead. Riku shifted next to him.

"I... I can't make that promise, mom. I'll be back, when I can. As soon as possible. _That_ I can promise." She wanted him to come back. Not just Riku, him too. Roxas' head spun at the thought. Fuujin frowned sharply and shook her head.

" _Both._ " She insisted before turning her stare to Roxas. "Watch him. Bullheaded. Seifer's fault. _Promise_."

"Mom--"

"I promise." Roxas cut Riku off in his exasperated admonishment. He would like to come back. He would like that very much. Knowing that Fuujin also wanted him to come back... She nodded, seemingly content with his words. She gave Riku one more spine-cracking hug and Roxas a firm pat on the arm before heading back inside.

"You shouldn't have done that." Riku sighed.

"Done what?"

"Promised her that. She takes promises pretty seriously." Roxas rubbed his arms and huffed softly. He could go for getting somewhere warmer. Wherever it was Riku had in mind anyways.

"Yeah, I can tell. Must be where you got it from." He opened his mouth as if to say something in return before seeming to realize there was nothing he _could_ say to that; He closed his mouth quickly thereafter. Roxas could only smirk slightly before looking around. Seeing the street empty, he quickly pushed a small ball of light into the air to illuminate their path.

"Where are we going?" Riku didn't answer at first, his attention instead on the light. His jaw worked for a moment before he took a hold of the light. It pulsed gently at his touch and the warm glow of it caught the green in his eyes in a way that made them appear to glow on their own. After a moment of contemplation, he promptly shoved it into his sash. Roxas blinked once, twice, then gave Riku a look of confusion.

"You shouldn't be so careless about doing that in public." He explained shortly. "We're heading back to Namine's. She works fast, so our clothes should be ready to pick up."

Right, Namine had told them to come back their clothes up. Eugh. Couldn't this have been done in the morning? He was _tired_. The only thing keeping him from reminding Riku every five seconds of the fact he was tired was his own pride. He hadn't been raised to complain after all.

When they exited the area of town Riku lived in, Lumen seemed to come back to life. It was strange to see that so many people were out past sundown. Whole crowds were still milling around by the joint light of the moon overhead and bright street lanterns. Despite the apparent hurry to get to Namine's, Roxas managed to stop to watch a shadow puppet show. It was supposedly recounting the story of how the kingdom was founded and how it earned its name as the Kingdom of the Sun.

"This old story... They change it a little every year." Riku muttered lowly. Roxas side-eyed him before looking back to the screen where the personification of the Sun was speaking in a shrill falsetto to several figures whose names Roxas didn't catch.

"It seems a bit contrived." Roxas admitted. Riku bumped his shoulder into his as a couple of people shot them nasty looks for talking too loudly. "No, really though. Don't you think? A ruler should rule because they're well suited to it- because they're interested in the well-being of the people, not because of some make-believe story."

"Fuck, who in the world taught you _that_?" Riku asked with a hushed laugh.

"Who do you figure?" Another laugh, slightly louder than the last, and several people around them 'shh'd them with clear disdain. It suited Roxas perfectly to leave then.

When they arrived at the shop again the front windows were covered from the inside by curtains. Riku took a little while to find something to throw at Namine's window, but before he could even think to throw a second pebble Namine poked her head out. Her hair was pulled tight in a braid, her earlier dress traded for a night gown.

"There you are! I knew you'd come back- I could feel it in my--"

"Your heart, right?" Riku cut in. It sounded like some kind of inside joke. Roxas merely waved to Namine with a smile. She waved back with a matching smile before gesturing at him. He mimicked the gesture, fingers coming to brush against the flowers still in his hair. He took one out, the azalea, and considered it for a moment.

"Looks like you two had fun! I wish I could've come to find you. You know how work is though." Riku shook his head at Namine's words with a sigh.

"There's still time, right? You should come with us tomorrow!" Namine seemed surprised at the invitation, changing positions to something more comfortable as she leaned further out the window. Her gaze had flickered to Riku momentarily before she looked back to Roxas.

"Thank you, Roxas, but I think I should leave you two to yourselves." That was slightly disappointing. He hoped Namine didn't feel that she was intruding. Riku quite suddenly took the azalea from his hand, holding it carefully as he walked up to the building. Namine watched him with something like humor. Roxas was about to ask him what he was doing when Riku started to simply scale up the front of the building like it was nothing.

Namine's light laughter echoed in the empty street as Riku pulled himself onto her window sill and handed her the flower. She took it gratefully with a fond shake of her head. Roxas couldn't help feeling a little left out quite suddenly, but he had to admit that it had been impressive seeing Riku climb so effortlessly. He'd most _certainly_ done that before, likely many times judging from Namine's reaction.

In return for the flower, Namine passed Riku a bundle of clothes and gave him a pat on the head.

"Watch yourself on the way down!" The warning may or may not have been heeded, or perhaps may or may not have even been needed. Riku tucked the clothes under one arm and dropped once from the window sill, twice to the incline of the windows, and then three times as he made it back to the street. Roxas stepped up to meet him, taking the clothes he could identify as his own and then some. Had Namine slipped something extra in?

"Goodnight, Riku! Goodnight, Roxas! I hope the lanterns are everything you wanted them to be-- and thank you for the flower!" Faintly, another voice could be heard from in the building inquiring who Namine was yelling to at this hour. Then the shutters were closed.

Roxas shifted his grip on the clothes and looked to Riku, surprised to see that he was already looking at him. Roxas wasn't sure what to make of the expression on the other man's face and didn't have time to contemplate it as Riku gave a soft 'lets go' and started to walk again. Biting the inside of his lip in thought, Roxas could only follow.

"Here's good." Stopping abruptly, Roxas looked up. They'd crossed a much shorter and narrower bridge to the outskirts of the city once more, lingering just shy of the tree line. The whole city was just far enough away to provide a good view and the forest just close enough to provide a natural ambience of night birds and creatures scurrying about their business. It was good.

"Great, because I'm tired of walking. I don't think I've ever walked so much in my whole life." Roxas said as he flopped to the ground. Riku snorted and started to put everything down and set up for the night.

"Considering your background, I'm pretty sure that could very well be the truth."

"You'll have to excuse me, Mister Well-Traveled, this is my first life changing adventure." It could be clearly heard that Riku was fussing with something in the low light. Taking some pity on him, Roxas cast another sphere of light his way. The little jump that Riku did upon the orb almost cheerily bobbing around his head-- Roxas felt he couldn't be faulted for smiling.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm." A couple moments passed then as Riku found what he was looking for, a small hand axe, and then stopped to watch the light still dancing around him.

"What... exactly can you do?" The question shouldn't have really been a surprise to Roxas, and yet. Riku hadn't shown very much interest in his powers. Something that had caught Roxas off guard from the very start. Even after seeing him use them, repeatedly, this was his first time actually asking directly what he was capable of.

"I mean... I guess a couple things. Do you mean aside from the obvious?" This got him a cocked eyebrow and a frown. Riku took off his sash at this point, placing the pouch of munny aside as he took the yet-to-dispel orb of light that Roxas had produced earlier in hand.

"Yes, aside from the obvious. I've only... Nevermind. How do you do it?"

"Mm," Roxas couldn't help but pause at Riku's backtracking. He'd only, what? "I just... do it. It's something I've always been able to do. Sometimes on accident, but usually on purpose."

"Like with Lea." Riku said more to himself than to Roxas. He let go of the light finally and watched it hover mid air before joining its match in its orbit. A brief silence lapsed before Roxas realized Riku was staring at him again. His hair truly and genuinely looked like spun silver.

"Do _you_ even know what you can do?" The question was oddly serious given the fact Roxas was busy trying to shake off the cotton fluff attempting to cloud his thoughts. He blinked and swallowed and contemplated how to answer.

"No. No, I don't think I do. My father, he can't do what I do. It's not like I have someone to teach me how to best utilize... whatever it is I do." This didn't seem to surprise Riku in the slightest. Roxas shivered slightly. He would blame it on the cold, but he knew it had more to do with the way Riku was looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" This seemed to break Riku's concentration and he blinked at Roxas before turning away.

"No. I'm going to go look for kindling. Don't get, eaten by something. I guess."

"Great vote of confidence. I'll try not to. Don't trip and break your neck."

"Yeah, thanks, will do." Riku huffed back. He apparently had nothing to say about the fact Roxas' light was following after him insistently. Truthfully, it was probably nice to have a light source upon entering the shaded, pitch black of the forest. Regardless, Roxas shifted to go sit on the mat where it had been spread.

"Psst!" He'd only just removed the peony from his hair when Roxas heard Xion's voice. Looking up and around, he set the flower down and pulled Xion free. Another wave of the hand and he could see her clearly, eyes practically sparkling as she grinned at him.

"Wow!"

"I feel like we're starting a lot of our conversations like this lately." He smiled. Xion just laughed. Loud and vibrant in a way he hadn't heard her laugh, possibly ever. Her grin was practically ear to ear.

"You said you'd come back. You promised you would. You're really going to, right? You're going to, to really do it?" She didn't even let him answer, already going into her next thought. "I've never heard so many people in, in forever! And that girl, the one who took me away? Ha! You should've seen the look on her face! And you, you-- Roxas, I've never seen you look so _happy_ before."

Had she really not? It wasn't like he'd lived an unhappy life. The thought coiled around him dangerously. He'd definitely been happy before... Maybe, maybe not how he had been lately. But...

"I made a promise, that we'd see her again soon. That's all. I do plan to keep it though. Maybe... Maybe that's what I can do, after we see the lights. The lanterns." Xion nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait, Roxas, it's going to be amazing. Just you wait and see! It'll, it'll blow all those other times from your tower clear out of the water! " He couldn't help to laugh at that. Xion always said such strange things. He had to wonder where she'd even heard someone say something like that before.

"I'm kind of nervous... I mean, the whole Lost Prince thing aside, what will a bunch of lanterns even look like up close like that? I haven't seen any yet... Riku and Namine mentioned that people _make_ them."

"I know! How cool is that? All those people, making something just for this prince dude, to guide him home or- whatever-- It's like a story book!"

"Geez, Xion, someone might think _you're_ the one that's waited eighteen years to see these things." He joked. It did nothing to knock the wind from her sails in the slightest.

"Can't I be excited, huh? I'm happy for you, Roxas! This is really it, you're really going to get to see them..." A moment of quiet passed between them. There was something rather final about it all. That this was the last night before his dream would come true. It was hard to fathom anything beyond it. He was actually rather _glad_ that Fuujin had insisted he come back; it gave him something else to aim for after this was over.

"--one is coming." He only caught the tail end of Xion's sentence.

He stood quickly; A rather large part of him was hoping to see Riku returning. Who instead greeted him made his heart falter and drop into his stomach.

"To have raised such an ungrateful child..." Roxas' knuckles blanched around the handle of the mirror as he took a faltering step backwards.

"Sir-" Xemnas strode forward from the dark as if he were slipping out of it like a coat. Every part of Roxas was telling him to turn, to run, to get away as quickly as possible at all costs. Yet he simply stood there, frozen by the cold stare his father held him under. 

"Are you pleased with yourself, Roxas? Has it been all you thought it to be?" Tears were already stinging at his eyes, mouth moving wordlessly as Xemnas circled around him. Why was he here? How had he even found him? None of the questions really mattered seeing as he was there, regardless.

"I-" Was all he could choke out, pulling Xion to his chest and clutching her there for some kind of comfort. Xemnas pulled up from behind him, sharp eyes flicking to the mirror. His expression was completely guarded. His face was not more than a mask.

"When I bid you speak, I expect you to do so." Something sharp lashed against Roxas' heart and he shrank down. Swallowing tightly, he attempted to find his voice.

"I'm sorry." No, no, that wasn't what he meant to say at all. If he could he would've grabbed the words and pushed them back where they came from. Xemnas' mouth twitched slightly.

"No. You aren't. I did not raise a liar."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say further. Tears spilled then and he was powerless to stop them. He could hardly make out his father's expression through their blur.

"Saying a lie more than once will not make it the truth." Roxas let his head fall then. There was no use in trying to blink his tears away when they came so fast and so heavy; he most certainly couldn't see past them either way. He was faintly aware of his father walking another, tighter circle around him.

"I cannot truthfully say what is worse... The disappointment of knowing that my son should resent me so much as to break the one rule I set forth for him, or that he should choose to keep the company of thieves and murderers over his own father." Fear seized him then. Xemnas knew about Riku then. The implications of his words were not lost to Roxas either. He refused to entertain the notion of Riku _killing_ anyone. No, no, it had to be someone else. Axel maybe.

"I--"

"Did you even stop to consider the consequences of your actions? How they may affect those around you?" He _had_. Had thought of the million and one ways that this exact conversation could go. Nothing hurt as badly as facing it. Roxas was fairly certain a knife through the chest would be a pleasure compared to this.

"And this _boy_ ," Contempt dripped from his voice. "that you've deluded yourself into trusting."

From beneath his oppressive helplessness, under the weight of the bottomless sadness, came a scream of rage. Roxas' teeth clenched around it and he shook with the force necessary to withhold the outburst that nearly tore from him.

"I knew you naive, Roxas, but _stupid_ was not a word I fathomed to come to describe you." It was strike after strike. The shock of it all was making him feel physically numb. His father had not once, _ever_ said something like that to him before.

"'Please..." He croaked. Xemnas stopped before Roxas once more. He stared down at him impassively.

"Stop." It was all he wanted, for his father to _stop_. Stop whatever this was supposed to be. Whatever he was trying to do. If his goal had been to make Roxas feel sorry for what he'd done, then he had managed that without so much as showing his face. This, this was just salting a wound. Roxas' mind fleetingly went to the memory of Fuujin reuniting with Riku.

"So you can speak for yourself." Roxas could do naught but let Xemnas lift his chin, painfully aware of how pathetic he must look. Something in Xemnas' expression flickered if only briefly.

"This could have all been avoided, if you had simply obeyed. What were you thinking- if even." He had nothing to say to this.. He had been thinking of his own happiness. Of the satisfaction of scratching an itch long neglected. Of answers to questions he couldn't even entertain asking of his father. In his silence he could do nothing but stare into his father's eyes. 

"Do you imagine that I enjoy being cross with you, Roxas? Can you even begin to imagine what I felt upon finding you simply _gone_." The feather-light touch of fingers on his chin was tightening slowly. A strange grimace was drawing on Xemnas' face. Shortly, Roxas realized that his grip on the handle of the mirror was actually painful.

"What sort of nonsense is it that you have tricked yourself into?..." This was muttered, lowly, almost as if Roxas wasn't meant to hear his father at all. Swallowing tightly, he pulled his chin from Xemnas' grasp and ignored the way it made his whole body hurt.

"It's not nonsense." His voice was horribly weak. He was not given a verbal answer but rather simply stared at. Roxas was wishing, hoping, _willing_ Riku to return.

"Riku- he's not just some thief. He's... He's my friend. I'm _going_ to see the lanterns tomorrow. And, and then I'm going to go see Riku's family again."

"You truly believe this." Xemnas deadpanned. Roxas licked his lips anxiously. "I see."

"We could've gone together." Roxas blurted suddenly. He watched as his father's eyes widened ever so slightly. "We could've... we could've made lanterns together. I heard that, that people do that. With people they care about." Something, anything. All he wanted was _something_. He didn't want this. Yet no emotion came to his father's face.

"You will be coming home, one way or another, Roxas." Once more, however brief, that rage roared in him again. Roxas did not consider himself a violent person and there had not been a moment in his life he'd considered bringing harm to the man in front of him; in that moment he could have very easily put a brick to Xemnas' face.

To watch his father simply walk away after all of that. It was maddening. Part of Roxas wanted to grab him by the back of his shirt and yell at him. Another was relieved beyond words to see him go. The opposition of the two sides was tearing him in twain and it was _agony_.

"Roxas?..." Xion's voice was small. He didn't answer her. Slowly he took a seat on the ground again and wiped at the drying tear tracks on his cheeks. Perhaps he should consider himself lucky that his father hadn't forcibly dragged him home himself, kicking and screaming the whole way. The sound of approaching footfalls made his jaw clench.

"Back." A ragged exhale of relief. It was Riku.

Roxas silent as he kept his gaze downward. He merely listened to the sounds of Riku prepping a fire for them, the telltale 'skrtch-ffsh' of a match being struck and catching. The slowly building crackle of wood burning. It wasn't until Riku took a heavy seat next to him that Roxas even moved.

"Are you... okay? You're being quieter than usual." The words _I'm fine_ caught in his throat. He settled with just shrugging. Riku didn't press the matter, but Roxas was very aware he was staring. The flinch was involuntary when a gentle touch moved his hair from his face. Riku's hand retreated hastily.

"You should lay down... I'll, just keep watch. Make sure nobody touches your mirror." A knee jerk apology fluttered in his mouth like a trapped moth but all Roxas could bring himself to do was lay down on the mat, back to Riku. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow he'd wake up and spend another day with Riku and then he'd see the lights. Tomorrow would be better.

It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough write. Not just because of the obvious but because Xemnas is a tough character to write for, even in the context of this AU. Perhaps even MORESO because of the context of the AU. I spent a lot of time writing things only to erase huge blocks of text and start over from scratch... Hopefully the effort put in shows. 
> 
> I realized, perhaps belatedly considering the fact I'm the AUTHOR, that this chapter frames the differences between Riku and Roxas pretty well. Both ran away from home, and both have a reunion with their sole parent after the fact. Though, how the respective reunions carry out... The similarities stop at both parents having silver hair. 
> 
> As always, kudos appreciated if you haven't dropped one already! Comments ADORED, since they help grease the wheels of the writing process and let me know what my readers are thinking! Subscribe if you're looking to keep your finger on the pulse of the fic! Thanks as always for reading! Addio


	12. Breaking Free

When Roxas' eyes fluttered open it took him far too long to register the scene in front of him. Admittedly it might've taken him more by surprise if his thoughts didn't feel like they were moving through syrup. He blinked once, slowly, and watched _himself_ running around his room. He was young, perhaps eight. Maybe nine. His vision blurred around the edges as he tried to make sense of why he was seeing this all from an outside perspective.

The black overcoat he was wearing was more than too big. It practically _swallowed_ him. Trying vainly to blink the fuzziness away, Roxas could do nothing but breath and stare as he watched his younger self jump around. All the movement made the trailing end of the coat flutter out behind him. Faintly, Roxas was aware that he was smiling. Or, he was fairly certain he was smiling. His younger self certainly was, grinning broadly with satisfaction. He remembered feeling so _cool_ wearing that coat.

The whole scene blurred, color fading, and then was back again. Xemnas was standing in the doorway, just watching this younger Roxas run amuck. It was strange. Roxas didn't remember him being there for so long. He tried to focus, tried to make sense of the strange way that his father's face warped and morphed the closer he tried to look at him.

The whole room swayed and heaved; Roxas was suddenly in the pitch black of night. He could hear now, though the sound reminded him of when he'd been submerged in the river. Distorted, muffled.

He was in his bed, curled up into his father's side. He felt his chest constrict. One of many nights he'd begged Xemnas to read him a story even though he'd long since learned to read. It was hard to look at right now and once more he couldn't quite make out his father's face. He could hear his voice though, low. Steady. It was too warbled to make out what exactly he was saying. Instead Roxas focused on himself.

It was odd. Fascinating, but wholly odd. He watched as his younger self's head nodded and eyelashes fluttered in a vain attempt to stay awake, to make story time last longer. It wasn't long though until he slumped fully against his father's side and was fast asleep. The light of the candle on his bedside cast strange shadows. He almost missed the way Xemnas' pet his hair.

Again the room pitched and spiraled. It made him feel ill, but at the same time he felt completely disembodied. When he tried to move it almost felt like there was nothing _to_ move. Eventually the world faded back in with what was unmistakably the early light of dawn.

"Hey--ort stack--akey wa--et up!" Xigbar's voice cut in and out. Roxas remembered this _very_ clearly. He watched with a slight twinge of remembered annoyance as a large parcel was dumped on his half-awake form curled up under the blankets. He saw himself sit up with a long groan, shoving away Xigbar's hand as he ruffled his frankly _ridiculous_ bedhead. Did he really look like that when he woke up? Geez, and ____ had seen him like that?

Roxas faltered. ____? The name was on the tip of his tongue...

"Ha--irthda--Roxas--on't tell--I got y--ill me." Clumsy hands had ripped off the nondescript brown paper from the package, bleary eyes immediately snapping open and clearing at the books that were revealed. That had been for his thirteenth birthday... Xigbar had gotten him the rest of the Verum Rex Chronicles. His favorite book series for the longest time.

He watched himself leap from bed and tackle Xigbar in a hug that nearly toppled the man over from its suddenness and ferocity. The awkward, off-guard look on Xigbar sported was something Roxas could account for in his own memories; he _didn't_ remember the guilt that chased it. Regardless, both looks were dismissed as Xigbar pushed Roxas away gently and ruffled his hair again. That signature lop-sided grin was already back on his scarred face.

"N--ready fo--thday--ings?" The sharp look of bewildered horror on Younger Roxas' face had been an appropriate reaction to that particular question, he felt.

This time he was ready for the way the world warped around him. The transition was much smoother. Though, he realized rather quickly that there was no way this was a _memory_. He was nowhere to be found.

Xemnas was seated on his desk. For once, Roxas could actually make out his face. He was reading... something. Roxas willed himself to be able to get closer and found that he _could_ now. It felt strange and phantom-like but he swore he could feel his legs move as he approached the scene before him. It was with a sick start that he realized his father was reading one of his journals.

The man quietly turned the page, an almost imperceptible twitch of the brow cuing Roxas in as his father's tell-tale sign of concern. The slight curve of his mouth followed next, a shift in his jaw. He turned to the next page quickly.

When would he have had _time_ to read his journals? That and Roxas kept them as well hidden as he could, had thought it genius when Xigbar showed up how to slip them into the frame of his bed, had shown him the false bottom in the desk drawer. He had to remind himself, this wasn't a memory. He didn't have any proof that his father ever read his journals. Just this strangely clear image in a bizarre sequence that didn't make sense.

Xemnas snapped the journal shut at this point and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He was frowning. Actually fully frowning- brow furrowed. Roxas watched, slightly mystified. Pushing a hand through his hair, Xemnas put the journal down and stood before walking away to the window. He stopped there, both hands braced on the window sill, and appeared to just stare out over the landscape.

"This wasn't the plan..."

Roxas wanted to ask what that meant; Unfortunately he couldn't find his voice. The whole room spiraling out of control didn't help.

When every stopped spinning he found himself-- his actual self. He could move again. Could look down at his own hands and body. Chancing a cursory glance around, Roxas found himself alone. Alone in his room; he felt no panic this time. He knew this wasn't real. Well, he was _fairly_ certain it wasn't real.

"You're awake again." Roxas turned on the voice in haste, acutely aware of how weird it felt. He didn't have anything to really compare the sensation to. All he could really say for it was that it was much like moving in as if in slowed motion.

Riku.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you... or intrude I guess." Riku slipped from where he was seated, which was to say midair, and landed noiselessly on the tiled floor. He strode over to the spot where Xemnas had been staring out the window, cape moving behind him. Cape?

Roxas hadn't gotten a good look at Riku last time; He could see his outfit more clearly now though. It was the same one. Bizarre and colorful and frankly a little unlike Riku. Roxas wasn't going to lie that the muted tones the man usually wore sort of fit him better.

"What?..." Riku didn't turn to look at him. With his hair pulled in a braid over his shoulder as it was, Roxas could see his expression clearly. He looked pensive.

"Nothing... I don't think it'd make much sense if I tried to explain. If you remember this, when you wake up, it was just a dream alright? Best case scenario you'll go back to sleep. It's probably better that way." Okay. That was irritating. He took several steps towards Riku before his body felt like it lurched. With a harsh sway and a deep suck of air, he stopped and tried to find his center of balance again. When he managed to focus again Riku was watching him carefully.

"Don't push yourself. Most people don't wake up at all."

"You're not making any sense. I _am_ asleep, aren't I? This is a dream." A curl of the lips was his only answer for a long moment as something nearing... fondness, crept into Riku's expression.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. You're pretty quick, Roxas. Smarter than I've given you credit for... I'm sure-" Riku stopped mid-thought, his expression falling. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Eventually. You are still pretty dense sometimes."

"Wow. Even in my dreams you're a cryptic jerk." Roxas huffed. He didn't expect Riku to laugh at him, light and easy, like he didn't really care that Roxas had insulted him.

"It's not on purpose, you know. I just... Sometimes there are things better left unsaid. At least I'm pretty sure. I hope so." Roxas managed to inch closer to Riku now. He didn't know _why_ he had to move so slow or even what this was all about. This had to be the strangest dream he'd had in a long time and that was counting the time he dreamed he'd turned into a mouse.

"Whatever you say. What's with the get up?" With a broad gesture, Roxas cocked an eyebrow. Riku looked down at himself before shrugging.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Sort of came with the gig." Cool. That didn't make any sense. Roxas figured he might as well just stop asking questions seeing as none of the answers he was getting were actually _answering_ anything. When he turned to look out the window he felt the tell-tale tug of stomach churning nausea and curled over himself.

"Whoa-- hey, I told you. Take it easy." Riku's hand landed on his back gently. His touch was warm. Roxas simply cradled himself and tried to will away the strange pulsing in his temples and torso. Why couldn't he look out the window? He knew the view like he knew his own mind. With a shiver he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his lap.

"Why?..." A long pause.

"I guess you're just not ready."

"For what?" Roxas pressed, unafraid of making his mounting irritation known. He was hyper aware of where Riku's thumb was rubbing a small circle.

"It's- It's hard to explain. But I promise one day I'll--"

Roxas snapped awake then as someone yanked him up by the arm. He nearly barfed right on the spot; The sudden disorientation was beyond just being rudely awoken. For a while he couldn't even _see_ and it wasn't until whoever was rough-handling him had both his arms twisted behind his back that his senses returned to him.

"--got the other one."

"Riku?" The panic set in then as Roxas struggled against his sudden bindings, the rough itch of rope aggravated by how taunt it was around his wrists. He could hear struggling, _vicious struggling_ , and then the sound of something cracking and sharp cry.

"Shit!--" The person holding Roxas was suddenly dragged to the ground. Which unfortunately meant Roxas was _also_ on the ground now and without even the use of his hands to push himself up from where he'd landed face first in the grass.

He managed to roll onto his side in time to see Riku get yanked back by his hair and punched in the stomach, doubling over before getting an elbow cracked over the back of his head. It made Roxas' blood run cold to see. It was around then that he started to scream, though it should be clarified that he was screaming in anger rather than fear. Struggling against his bindings with renewed force, he kicked out at the man who came near him to pick him up off the ground.

"Get away from me! Let us go! Riku? Riku!"

"Shut _up_ would you?" Although he was still conscious, Riku's expression was drawn and tense. It looked like he was having trouble focusing and it was obvious he had tears in his eyes. It sent another spike of sickening anger through Roxas; he managed to land a hard heel kick right in the groin of the man standing over him and huffed in satisfaction at the shrill noise it wrought forth.

"Fuck, you little--!"

"Hey, watch it, easy on that one. Remember?" That managed to get Roxas attention. What did they mean easy on him? Remember what? He struggled further only to get grabbed tight around the ankles, his legs being lifted as he was dragged.

"Get your hands off of me, asshole!" This was just demeaning. He couldn't muster the strength to sit up when he was being pulled along like this. Several years worth of nagging from Xigbar to 'work on his core' came rushing back. It wasn't a moment too soon that he was hefted up by his legs and shoulders and all but thrown into a wagon. Riku followed shortly after, landing rather ungracefully on top of Roxas who could do little but grunt at the weight bearing down on him.

"Now no screaming and crying for your mommy, nobody wants to hear it." One of the men gruffed, slamming the door to the little shack on wheels. Riku merely groaned, still prone.

Managing to wiggle out from under Riku was easier said than done. He was making a real effort to not kick him repeatedly while he did this but he could only move his arms so much. Eventually he managed to back himself out from under his and up against the wall, slowly pushing himself into a seated position.

"Riku? Are you okay? You're not going to die right?" A grunt. At least he was conscious and responding. He was still face down but in fairness his hands had _also_ been bound behind his back. The wagon lurched as they started to move. The two of them sat in silence, the faint sounds of huffing horses and the people currently abducting them talking could be heard. Roxas nudged Riku's shoulder with a toe.

"Riku, where are they taking us?" No answer. Roxas' jaw clenched.

"Riku. Hey. Come on." He could see he was still breathing, though it was with an irregular and shallow rhythm. Roxas took a deep breath of his own. Alright.

"... Xion? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Came the small, muffled reply. "What's going on?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, I think I might, but..." This had to have something to do with his father's visit last night. There was no way he would know about where he was, and who he was with, without someone else having been keeping tabs on him. Was it Axel? He still found it hard to believe, and it wasn't like they'd run into him again since last time. Xigbar? Roxas sure hadn't gotten the impression he was being stalked after-- though he knew Xigbar had a _nasty_ habit of just turning up without so much as the tap of his boots to announce his arrival.

It could be entirely possible.

Then there was what Axel had said... Xigbar had apparently gotten him out of trouble with the guards. Roxas brow furrowed as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. They had to be being taken in, likely to the dungeons that had been mentioned. Or at least Riku was. What about him?

"Roxas, are you going to let me in on what you're thinking or what?" Roxas really wished he could get his hands free. He wanted to actually be able to look at Xion when he spoke to her. Instead he stared at Riku, his hair pooled around his head and obscuring his face .

"I... I think my father did this." Silence. Roxas really hated not being able to see Xion.

"Do you... really think so?" Xion's tone was hesitant.

"Who else?" He didn't mean to snap at her. Another lapse of silence. Eventually Xion spoke again, though her voice was tight.

"I think... that he was really worried. I wish that he could see how much this all means to you. I'm sorry, Roxas. I am. I- I wish there was, more that I could do."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Xion." It was the truth. With how he'd been roughed around, it wasn't out of the question that her mirror could've broken. The thought made him ill.

"Is Riku okay?"

"He's... I don't know. He was answering earlier but I don't know if he's awake now. They..." His mind raced back to the way those other men had handled Riku. Yanking him by his hair like that, and with how hard they hit him. Even Axel hadn't done anything like that to Riku, not with all his bravado and talk of turning Riku in for his bounty. He at least fought _fair_. Roxas swallowed tightly.

Xion was quiet again. He could understand. What was there to say? Nothing that would help the situation. Roxas shifted to avoid falling over as the wagon rocked. Riku slid slightly but didn't stir.

"What do I do?" This helplessness. It was infuriating. Most of all it was humiliating.

"I don't know." Xion's tone matched his own.

The rest of the way was spent in his own thoughts. Eventually Roxas deigned to lay down on his side if only to try and get a better look at Riku and make sure he wasn't actually going to... Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to even think it now that it was actually a plausible possibility. He wasn't sure how long their trip lasted, how long he spent watching; as all things did their ride eventually came to its end.

"Alright then! You grab the kid and I'll get the rat." Raising himself the best he could, Roxas shot a glare at the man speaking. He didn't seem very impressed. He clamored into the wagon with his partner in tow. As the two closed in, Roxas managed to heave himself into a seated position.

"Fuck you." He spat, baring his teeth at the two of them. The guy who was supposed to pick him up didn't look quite so sure about his task at the moment. He visibly faltered. The other man just sneered and went to go grab Riku. Irate already and frankly done with feeling so damn useless, Roxas did the only thing he could think to do. He lurched forward and snapped his teeth at the man's hands.

Roxas' teeth did momentarily find purchase in the leather and flesh of the grunt's hand too. He pulled away with a startled curse and as a result, Roxas fell awkwardly over Riku. He managed to sit up quickly despite this and glowered in the most threatening manner he could.

"Uh, are you sure I gotta... I mean, maybe if we ask him he can walk on his own?..."

"Shut up, Darryl. And _you_ \-- anymore funny business and we might have an accident. Promised to get you back in one piece. Never said anything about being a little damaged." The threat didn't make Roxas feel very good, admittedly. While he was fairly certain he could handle whatever this man could do, he didn't like that his words had more or less confirmed his fears.

"Yeah, okay, I guess..." Darryl didn't look very convinced and eyed Roxas with a reasonable degree of wariness.

"Get up." Riku was picked up and then dropped rather unceremoniously. Roxas was actually relieved to hear him grunt. He cracked an eye open to squint at Roxas and his aggravator in turn before attempting to move his hands. When he had no such luck was apparently when he started to remember what was happening.

"No use struggling, come on." Roxas was contemplating biting the guy's leg as he watched him grab Riku around the waist and tactlessly heft up up to transport him out. Darryl watched with a face that could honestly only be best described with a colon and a backlash. He then glanced at Roxas.

"So- uh... Xigbar huh?"

"Don't touch me." Roxas growled. Darryl nodded vaguely.

"Right. Okay. Well." Wiggling and grunting, Roxas managed to get to his feet after some difficulty. Giving Darryl another glare, he walked himself out of the wagon after Riku. He had been right. They were definitely being led to dungeons. He'd read enough about them in books to know as they entered a low building that was more staircase than room. For what it was worth at least Darryl wasn't touching him.

"In ya go!" Riku was shoved into a small cell with nothing else in it. Not even a bed or a hole in the ground to take a leak. He landed hard on his knees and was struggling to his feet with surprising haste given his clear disorientation.

"Where are you- where are you taking him?" He slumped against the bars of the cell, the dim lighting catching dangerously in his glare.

"None of your business." Darryl informed him curtly. His hand hovered near Roxas arm as if he really thought he could guide him away. Roxas stepped away from him and to Riku. He opened his mouth to try and say something only for someone to grab his ear and _yank_. Instead of words, a rather shrill cry of pain came from him as he was left with no choice but to follow. Darryl was visibly wincing as he watched his partner use what was obviously excess force in tugging Roxas along.

Roxas ended up not just shoved, but _kicked_ into his own cell. This one was at least slightly nicer than Riku's. It had a cot, for example, though it was hideously stained and Roxas couldn't fathom touching it unless he was truly desperate. Regardless, he had landed hard on his side on the ground.

"Have fun, junior. Your old man will be here to collect you... eventually."

"Gee..." Was all Darryl apparently had to say to this as he shook his head and turned his back on the scene. The two men left shortly thereafter. This at least left Roxas alone for the demeaning task of rolling himself over to the wall to try and configure himself to a position where he could stand up.

"Did they say that Xemnas would be coming to get you?" Xion asked in a hushed voice. Roxas merely grunted as he pushed with his legs to shimmy his back up the wall. "That means he must've..." She continued before trailing off.

"I told you." He huffed irritably.

"Okay! Okay. You told me, alright? I just..." Whatever Xion was thinking about she didn't elaborate on. "The lights- the lanterns, they're tonight..."

Fuck.

Roxas could practically feel his heart split in two. There couldn't have been worse timing. He nearly fell back to the floor from the shock of the realization. He had to get out of here. He had to get Riku and they had to get the _fuck_ out of here. He had to--

"This is the worst birthday ever." Roxas croaked. Slumping against the bars of his glorified cage, he could feel tears coming. At least he was alone down here. Nobody to see him cry like a child. Happy Eighteenth Birthday to him! He was spending it in a shitty dungeon where he had to sit for who knew how long for his father to pick him up and take him back to his stupid tower where he'd never see Riku ever--

Roxas stopped at the line of thought. There was a lot to unpack there. He wasn't so sure he really wanted to think about it right that very second. Sniffling vainly, he shook his head and look around at his surroundings.

There were several other empty cells, all lined up with simple barred doors and compacted dirt and cobble walls. There was a plain wooden chair, currently empty, where someone would likely usually sit and watch to make sure nobody got any funny ideas. Roxas huffed softly and leaned his face further against the bars of his cell to try and see down the long hallway. It didn't seem like there was anyone nearby. He could just faintly hear what could've been the echo of an echo, of people far away.

"You, you don't think he'll have a change of heart do you?" The question made Roxas frown, sneer even. What exactly was Xion going on about? Who did she think his father was? Roxas had never once seen his father truly and genuinely change his mind about something that he was set about. It was once a quality that he found admirable- his dedication to his beliefs. To himself.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't have one of those." Xion made a strange noise at this. It made Roxas' stomach clenched. Why did she sound _hurt_ about that? Add that to the long list of questions that was steadily growing beyond his control.

"There's no one here..." He said this more to himself than to Xion. "Fuck. _Fuck._ "

He was alone. He couldn't even see Xion. There was nobody there and likely wouldn't be for some time. The slow, irregular trickle of tears that had been coming from him picked up into a steady, thick stream. He didn't have the energy left in him to fight them back so he let them fall, run down his face and sink into his clothes.

The passage of time was hard to keep track of without any day light. Roxas had long since dejectedly laid on the ground. The tears still hadn't stopped and the lack of anything to drink to hydrate himself left him with a dull ache in his head.

"What if he doesn't come for me?" Silence.

"What if he just, leaves me here." Xion still said nothing. Roxas shifted slightly in a vain attempt to alleviate his discomfort. He'd been laying on the ground long enough that the dubiously stained cot was starting to look very tempting. It was perhaps for the best that Xion was being uncharacteristically quiet, seeing as it allowed Roxas to pick up on the barely there scuff of boots. He sat up as quickly as was allowed by his current predicament and strained his ears. That was definitely the sound of _someone_ walking around.

"Hello?" He called, hesitantly. The sound stopped.

"Blondie?" Axel came into view then, brow knit as he peered into Roxas' cell. "What are _you_ doing down here?" Frankly, Roxas could have asked him the same thing. He blinked rather dumbly and sniffed loudly before his thoughts managed to clear themselves.

"What are you?" Axel straightened up, giving Roxas a look like he'd asked something stupid.

"I'm getting out of this shit hole. Or, rather, _trying_ to." A pause as the man considered Roxas for a long moment. The latter really wished he could at least wipe the tears and snot off his face. This really was shaping up to be the worst birthday of his young life.

"Don't you have some place to be? Thought Rikki-tikki was taking you to see the lanterns." Roxas couldn't remember actually telling Axel about that specific thing but he figured it didn't matter right now. Scowling despite himself, he thought back on everything Axel had done so far.

"What do you care? Isn't this what you wanted?" The rotten beginnings of a scowl scrawled over Axel's features.

"Yeah? You know what I want, huh? Didn't know we were so close, _Roxas_." He had nothing to say to that; he wasn't sure he understood Axel quite so well, in all actuality. Not after hearing what Riku had to say-- what _he_ had to say. Roxas watched the man carefully as he deflated slightly and ran a hand back through his hair with a sigh. He shot the blond one last weak glare before looking around. For a moment, a very scary moment, Roxas thought he was just going to leave.

"Listen. You don't like me. Frankly, I don't know how I feel about you! But I'm nothing if not a spiteful person."

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of there." Taking in the grim determination on Axel's face, Roxas considered this. Get him out. Yeah, right, as if. How did he think he was going to do _that? ___

__"You think I want your help? What reason do I have to trust someone like you?"_ _

__"You don't." Axel answered simply. Running a hand through his hair again, he produced a pin of some sort. It must have been holding his hair in place seeing as part of his bangs proceeded to fall out of alignment and hang awkwardly. If this were any other situation Roxas may have laughed a little._ _

__"Look. I've done some... some bad shit. I'm well aware. You don't have to like this but..." His brow knit tightly. "I've got to start somewhere."_ _

__That said, the man ducked down and started to fuss at the lock of the door in silence. Roxas didn't know what to say- so he said nothing. Instead he took this time to get back to his feet. It was around the time that he succeeded that he heard a solid 'shhk-clunk' and the door creaked open. He stared at in shock and then looked at Axel. He was admittedly looking pretty proud of himself and swept his wayward bangs back with a triumphant little smirk._ _

__"What? Don't look so surprised. I'm full of wonderful talents. C'mere and turn around."_ _

__"Why?" Just because the guy was being unusually helpful didn't mean that Roxas was keen on turning his back to him. Axel merely rolled his eyes._ _

__"Because I want to braid your hair-- do you want out of that rope or not?" Oh._ _

__Slowly, ever so tentatively, Roxas crept up to his strange savior and then turned just enough that he could watch Axel and still get his hands freed. If this bothered the man he didn't say and instead lifted his shirt up enough to reveal a body harness with a knife tucked into it. He pulled it free and quickly went to work cutting through the thick, tough rope. It was off in no time. Roxas flexed his hands in relief and rubbed his wrists._ _

__"There. Now, are we going to keep the dirty looks and snide comments to a minimum?"_ _

__"Maybe."_ _

__"Noted." Axel huffed. It was as he turned his back on Roxas that something occurred to the latter. Hastily wiping his face with his sleeve, he grabbed Axel by the shoulder._ _

__"Wait- Riku. He's down here somewhere too, we- I have to find him." The look on Axel's face was hard to read. Roxas held his gaze fiercely. He wouldn't back down. If Axel wasn't going to help him then so be it, but if he really meant what he'd said..._ _

__"You do know that if we go back for him we'll probably be caught, right?" It was about as neutral as Roxas had heard Axel. He was just stating a fact right now, staring down at Roxas with a strangely passive expression._ _

__"I'm not leaving him behind. We made a deal." This made Axel cringe as he rubbed his nose and groaned._ _

__"Eugh, whatever. If we get there and he's already busted himself out you owe me three grand." Blinking at Axel blankly, Roxas said nothing. He stared back before turning away when nothing more was said. It was strange to have to walk in silence with Axel after all that had happened between the two of them. It wasn't a very comfortable silence and if anything reminded Roxas a bit of when he and Riku had first met._ _

__"You have any clue where he's at?" Axel asked suddenly. He was keeping his voice low, his eyes sharp, and his knife ready. Roxas really didn't want to say no but it was unfortunately the truth. To avoid having to admit it aloud he shook his head. Axel's mouth quirked in disappointment._ _

__"Situation is not getting any better... Fine. Let's keep looking." Several close calls later and they didn't seem to be any closer to locating Riku. Rather, Roxas found some else- someone he really hadn't been expecting to see._ _

__"Demyx?" The man raised his head quickly upon hearing his name, pink eye makeup smudged and faded with wear. A grin split his face when he saw Roxas and he was on his feet faster than one could blink._ _

__"Dude! Whoa, talk about a sight for sore eyes! You're not dead or dying! You sorta disappeared on me, which like, no biggie because I was definitely trying to do my own Houdini stint if you get what I mean-- but it's good to see you! And--" His eyes flickered to Axel only briefly before bulging as he did a double take._ _

__" _Huh!?_ What are you doing with _this_ guy!"_ _

__"Will you be _quiet_ ," Came a familiar gruff. " _For one second_." Roxas turned to look where the voice was coming from and saw Cloud in an adjacent cell with the man who'd started the brawl at the bar and a woman he was pretty sure he'd seen snap a chair over someone's head._ _

__"Who are you talking to over there?" Came another voice further down from another cell. The gears started to click into place for Roxas as he looked around. These were all the people from the tavern that had gotten caught in the cross hairs. Axel had mentioned them in passing but it was just sinking in how many people that didn't do anything wrong had been shoved into this cold, dark place._ _

__"Man, Roxas, you must've gotten in some real shit if you're teaming up with this dude! Say, if you let me out we can team up instead and you can ditch this jerk!"_ _

__"I'm literally standing right here. I can hear you. You are aware of that, right?" Demyx's selective hearing must've been kicking in because rather than acknowledge Axel whatsoever he merely stared hopefully at Roxas with a wide smile. It was only slightly forced. Turning to his current partner, Roxas stared expectantly. Axel blinked._ _

__"What, are you for real? Do I look like I'm made of lock picks? He literally _just_ insulted me."_ _

__"Yeah? So?"_ _

__". . . Touche. Fine, whatever, but he's _not_ coming with us."_ _

__"Yeah, woohoo! I'm gettin' outta this place!"_ _

__"Keep it down!" Axel hissed. People were crowding at the doors of their cells now watching. Roxas' jaw worked to and fro as he thought. He caught Cloud's eye and held his gaze in a slight stupor. When Axel managed to get the lock on Demyx's cell open, he grabbed his hand and held it fast. He looked alarmed at the sudden contact and balked at Roxas._ _

__"We have to get them all out. None of them belong down here."_ _

__"You've got to be yanking my chain." A long pause. "You're not. You're being serious. This sucks and is a bad idea, you know that? We're going to get caught and all thrown back into our cells?"_ _

__"Axel." Roxas warned simply._ _

__"Hear that, everybody? Roxas is gonna bust us all out!" _Several_ people shushed Demyx this time. Cloud stood at last and walked to his cell door. _ _

__"You get these doors open, I'll handle it from there." Roxas wasn't exactly sure what Cloud would be handling but Axel nodded as if he knew exactly what. People were getting excited now and despite the fact they all knew they needed to keep it down the buzz of noise was hard to quell. Credit where credit was due- Axel worked fast. He broke his pick at one point only to grumble and reach up into his hair again, sending more violently red locks tumbling out of place as he plucked another tool from his mane. This time Roxas didn't bother to hide his snickering._ _

__"We have a little time until the guards make their rounds into this sector of the dungeons again," Cloud started matter-of-factually. "Jess, you remember where the exits are?"_ _

__"Yep." Roxas' gaze flickered to Jess, who Roxas was now very certain was the woman with the chair._ _

__"Good. You take half, I take half. Better only some of us get caught trying to escape. And you-" Cloud's focus zeroes in on Roxas then as the group of freed prisoners start to sort who they'll be going with. Roxas swallows but holds the man's stare._ _

__". . . Get him out of here alive." The who went unsaid. Roxas understood, though the implications of the request were heavy on his shoulders. He nodded curtly and Cloud merely blinked in acknowledgement before clapping a hand on Axel's shoulder and leading his group away. Jess gave a small salute in turn as she led her group the opposite direction._ _

__"Something tells me they've done this before. Surprised they even needed my help to get out..." Axel mutters this more to himself than Roxas. He's fussing at his hair, trying to pin it back into place. Demyx laughs-- Wait, Demyx laughs?_ _

__"Wh- What are you still doing here!?" Axel snaps. Demyx jolts and lifts his hands in the air defensively with a sheepish smile._ _

__"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas sighed through his nose and tried not to feel too annoyed. They had things they needed to do, things that involved some measure of stealth; frankly, stealth didn't seem to be Demyx's strong suit. Not by any stretch of the imagination._ _

__"You should've gone with the others." The answer to this is a frown. Demyx rubs a hand over the back of his neck and actually pouts. He is perhaps a little old to be pouting like a kid denied a second slice of cake; this does not stop him._ _

__"Get out of here. All you'll do is get us caught." It wasn't that what Axel was saying wasn't the truth. It was more so that Demyx looked so thoroughly dejected at being told to get lost so callously. Lips pressing thinly as he took in the increasing sadness, Roxas decided to intervene before Axel made this grown man cry._ _

__"Hey," He started, putting one hand on Demyx's arm. "It would... really suck if we did all this work to get you out and you ended up getting caught again with us. Besides, if you get out now... I mean, maybe if we don't show up later you can get us help?"_ _

__The fact he could see the gears turning in Demyx's head... After a bit, the man cracked a grin down at him and nodded furiously. Faintly, Roxas had to wonder how his hair was still staying in place like it was. Maybe he could ask some other time. _If_ they ever ran into each other again. Once was chance, twice was coincidence. That was what his--_ _

__"Sure... Yeah! You're right, I can be your man on the outside! Like being the guy on the inside but with less being stuck in a hole for stupid reasons. Alright, alright. I'll go! You guys, uh, good luck or whatever-- Bye, Roxas!" And like that he was off after Cloud's group. If anyone was going to need luck it was going to be Cloud._ _

__"Yeesh... Some people."_ _

__"Don't even start." Roxas sneers. Axel's face scrunches as he gives Roxas a slight glare but they don't continue their back-and-forth. Roxas probably could've though. Demyx wasn't a bad guy, and he certainly wouldn't sit and listen to Axel of all people talk about him like he was. Maybe a little... The word to be used could be eccentric. Not bad though._ _

__They pressed on for some time, occasionally hearing guards passing by in adjacent corridors or the distant sounds of uproar that could very well be the groups from earlier getting into trouble. Roxas has to count himself lucky that Axel seems to have some idea of the path the guards take through the complex- otherwise this would be a lot worse._ _

__Roxas is the one to see Riku first and he rushes to his cell without a second thought. He's sitting up and lucid which is frankly an improvement from how Roxas last saw him. His eyes widen in surprise and he opens his mouth, likely to ask questions, before he sees Axel standing farther back and gets his answers._ _

__"You're okay!" It's maybe a little dumb to say aloud; he couldn't be faulted for his relief. Riku manages to smile a bit and nods slowly._ _

__"Yeah, I'm fine... Should I ask what's going on?" Roxas doesn't need to look to know that Riku and Axel are holding hard eye contact with each other. If anyone had any right to be wary about the circumstances of this tenuous truce it was Riku. Roxas just waves Axel over and points to the lock._ _

__"A please would be nice..." He grumbles. When he approaches the cell door, Riku backs away from it. A strange emotion passes Axel's features before disappearing altogether as he focuses his attention on the lock._ _

__"He's okay. For now. He got me out."_ _

__"Yeah, which I haven't gotten a thank you for."_ _

__"You _owe_ me. And Riku." He doesn't argue that. Not for lack of wanting to, but that Roxas was correct. He did owe them. Definitely more than just what he was doing either. Riku slowly steps forward again but there's no denying that he's watching Axel with clear distrust._ _

__"Why the sudden change?" He asks after a long moment of silence. Axel's hands are slow and strangely clumsy and he curses under his breath several times, looking around with clear anxiety._ _

__"What, a guy can't act to the contrary? You try listening to junior here cry like a kicked puppy and tell me you'd be able to walk away."_ _

__"I--" Roxas wants to protest if only to save his pride from further injury. Unfortunately, Axel was right. He had been crying. Apparently louder than he thought he had been. Riku's expression tightens minutely at the information and he shakes his head._ _

__"Contrary is one thing. Is this because Xigbar had you arrested again when you failed?" The man's hands still suddenly as he stares at the lock. If looks could kill that lock would've spontaneously combusted and dropped dead on the spot._ _

__"That may or may not play a part in this. Can you stop trying to psychoanalyze me for a second? I get enough of that from Gene."_ _

__"Maybe if you weren't such a compelling case study, Genesis wouldn't insist on picking you apart." Riku replies nonchalantly. Axel jabs one of his tools Riku's way and scowls._ _

__"I can leave you here, you know." He snaps. Roxas grabs him by the wrist tightly and yanks his wayward hand back down to his task. The look he was giving him must've been more venomous than even he'd anticipated seeing as Axel looks completely taken aback by it._ _

__"You're not going to. Get him out, _now_."_ _

__"It's fine, Roxas. He's just being him." Riku is actually grinning. Roxas was admittedly a little confused, looking between the two. Axel's head is ducked again as he stares all too hard at the lock as he works._ _

__"Don't sound so smug about it." Is his only response before the tell-tale sound of the lock _finally_ coming undone rings through the hall. Riku pushes the door open with his shoulder and is surprisingly quick to offer his back to Axel. The latter slices off his bindings with little fuss._ _

__It was only when Riku was done rubbing his wrists and taking inventory of his new bruises and sore spots that Roxas practically tackled him, completely uncaring of any possibility that Riku and him may not yet be on hugging terms. He was fairly certain he'd never been so glad to see someone in his life. Tightening his hold on Riku, he let his face press against his collar bone and took a shaky breath._ _

__"Ahem. Still here." Actually feeling Riku's chest heave with a laugh made Roxas' head spin a little. In the end it was Riku who had to end the hug. He gently pulled away from the tight hold on him and ran his hand hesitantly through Roxas' hair._ _

__"What, do you want a hug too?" The incredulous expression Axel wore was answer enough._ _

__"No thanks." He doesn't leave any time for further quipping, turning on the heel of his boot and starting to stalk off without another word. Riku's hands finally leaves Roxas as he follows after Axel. This left Roxas to stand there reeling for a moment as he made a vain attempt to collect his thoughts rather than linger over how Riku _smelled_ of all things. Which, to be entirely honest, was like dirt and grass and something that Roxas figured was just Riku. His list of things to avoid thinking too hard about until later was starting to get unmanageable._ _

__"What's the plan, exactly?" Roxas finally catches up to the two of them, easily slipping into the space between them. Axel was still rather pointedly not looking at either of them while Riku was almost making it an equal point to look at Axel._ _

__"Get the fuck out of here. That's the plan."_ _

__"You were never really good at plans; I shouldn't be surprised."_ _

__"Yeah, says the guy who was wallowing in his cell rather than getting himself out." Riku's eyebrows disappear up into his bangs at this._ _

__"Wallowing? I was _not_ wallowing."_ _

__"Right, right- moping. You were moping."_ _

__"Aren't we supposed to be being quiet?" Roxas cuts in. Riku's mouth snaps shut and he nods grimly. Axel only rolls his eyes. They continue on in relative silence save the sounds of their footfalls and Axel occasionally muttering to himself. It's actually unclear if he's aware that he's talking to himself under his breath but seeing as Riku doesn't seem perturbed by the fact, well, Roxas lets it be._ _

__"Should be an exit around here... somewhere around... weird..." One hand sits tapping at Xion's mirror through the leather of the pouch as Roxas keeps his eyes peeled for something resembling an exit. Whatever Axel found weird, he wasn't certain, but he knew what _he_ found weird. The _silence_. Normally they could hear the sounds of guards walking around or even prisoners keeping themselves occupied in their cells. Now it was just them. It was making him nervous._ _

__"Ha! This should be it!" Both Riku and Axel stop at the door, staring at it. Neither of them actually moves to open it._ _

__"How much munny there's a whole squad on the other side?" Riku asks lightly. Axel hums in thought before waving a hand in a so-so gesture._ _

__"I'd say about five hundred. You?"_ _

__"Four hundred."_ _

__"Really? Not even going to meet my bet? Man, who taught you how to gamble." Roxas clears his throat. It's Riku who opens the door and takes the first step out and the creak of leather and clack of metal follows soon after. Roxas doesn't have to think twice about going to his side and getting ready for whatever might happen next._ _

__"Well, it's not a full squad." He says casually as he takes a step away from a sword pointed at his chest. Roxas has to move to avoid being bumped into but before he can step in front of Riku, Axel is moving him aside with his knife raised._ _

__"No, it's not. Though I'm not counting our odds too good right now." There were four guards and three of them. They were all suited in leather and metal armor, and at least two of them had swords drawn and at the ready. Stack that against Riku, unarmed, and Roxas who wouldn't know the least about fighting-- Axel was right. This _didn't_ look good._ _

__"You wouldn't happen to have another knife on you, would you? Thigh holster?"_ _

__"Surprise, surprise! You always said that was _impractical_." Riku snorts at Axel's grumpiness and keeps an eye on the smallest guard, who's whole arm is shaking a bit as they hold their sword out extended. Roxas is more concerned with the big one in full plate armor._ _

__"Well, it _is_ impractical. Especially when you wear it under your pants."_ _

__"That, was _one_ time."_ _

__With a sudden movement, Riku slammed the sword straight out of the hands of the trembling guard and onto the ground. One of the others surged forward as they yelped and scrambled backwards-- the advancing guard was promptly intercepted by Axel who drove the tip of his knife directly into their side, pushing them out of their trajectory while Riku ducked away to grapple with the third guard._ _

__This left Roxas to stare down the big guy in the armor; He was suddenly very aware of the fact he was one of the smallest people present. They merely stared each other down for what felt like a long time before Roxas feigned looking at something behind his adversary. It was such a simple baiting and the guard took it without question, turning to look at whatever Roxas was supposedly seeing. As they did this, Riku pushed the guard he'd been wrestling with directly into them and the two landed on the ground in a heap._ _

__"Come on, let's--" Riku was cut off as he ducked away from the swing of a blade. Apparently there had been more guards nearby; the resulting commotion of their current escape attempt had been noisy enough to draw their attention. Axel pulled his blade free of the guard he'd been using as a living pin cushion, kicking them to the ground where they landed with a strained groan. The sight of blood made Roxas a little ill at first._ _

__"This ain't looking too good..." Axel huffs. The distinct smear of blood on his face, looking too much like the shape of a hand print, nearly blends into the wild red of his hair. It's been thoroughly knocked out of place now._ _

__"Pretty sure we've faced worse." Riku responds casually. He has a shallow cut across his collar bone and another decorating the line of his jaw. They must've been aiming to slit his throat with cuts like that. He seems relatively unbothered, though the gentle seep of blood from the slices has strands of his hair sticking against his skin._ _

__"We have, maybe." Roxas doesn't like that Axel looks at him when he says this. He likes it even less that there's not a trace of humor in his voice and instead something suspiciously like _worry_. His own brow draws and he frowns at the man who promptly looks away._ _

__"Yield and you may be able to get back to your cells in one piece." A particularly surly voice gruffs, a woman with a short crop of hair glaring them down with little trace of mercy on her face. Roxas backs up slightly. He didn't know what to do, short of using his powers, and he wasn't so sure that wouldn't also hurt Riku and Axel in the process. He really hated feeling _useless_._ _

__"Yield? Ma'am, I do believe we have the right-of-way." Roxas sees Riku roll his eyes at Axel and the woman speaking to them stiffens more if it's even possible, raising her weapon._ _

__"Shut your mouth, scoundrel. I'll have your tongue if you keep it up."_ _

__"Sorry to deny that of you, but I sorta need it! One of my most valuable assets. Y'know?" Roxas just barely catches the glance shared between his two current companions before Axel suddenly jumps into action.._ _

__He's already three sharp lashes in, having split one guard's uncovered face in two with a nasty swipe and cutting the unprotected hand of another. Someone makes to grapple him and gets struck in the chest hard enough to make them suck wind and kneel over. It's the woman that finally catches him, driving her weapon against Axel's side when he fails to side step her in time. He holds her weapon there stubbornly despite the fact it sends the edge deeper into his body. When Riku makes a move to come to his aid, he practically snarls._ _

__"Go! Get out of here!" The woman's sharp gaze flickers as she tries to take stock of what's managed happened so quickly. The guard who had their hand cut has switched to using their uninjured one, their own dagger gripped brutishly as they try to decide who to go after._ _

__"But-" Riku doesn't look so sure about the command and Roxas can't blame him. If they leave now it'd quickly become an overwhelming fight. The one small guard from earlier had abandoned the fight entirely, but the one on their knees would surely recover sooner rather than later._ _

__"Don't worry 'bout me, got it? I'll catch you on the flip side and that's a _promise_!"_ _

__Axel's assailant tries to yank her weapon away from his clutches to little success and finds retaliation in the form of him driving his knife down into her arm with a hissed curse. She doesn't scream, for what it's worth. No, she _howls_ , in both pain and rage. The whites of her eyes flash as she grits her teeth in a wide grimace and lurches forward to headbutt Axel in the face._ _

__The smell of fresh blood was starting to make Roxas' stomach turns slightly and despite the fact he'd love nothing more than to help Axel avoid possibly dying, he is the one to pull Riku away and start running. If the racket they'd made before had guards rushing to them... Then surely this was a blaring alarm for the whole force._ _

__Their escape wasn't followed up with a pursuit, the other guard apparently seeing Axel as a much bigger priority to the two runaways. Nonetheless both Riku and Roxas ran like they were being followed. Their hands were clasped together tightly as they went, neither really leading the other, until they finally simply collapsed to the ground one next to the other. They both lie there out of breath for some time and focused on the simple task of inhaling and exhaling._ _

__"Axel..." Roxas says finally, sitting up slowly. Riku turns his head slightly to look at him from where he stays on the ground._ _

__"He-- Is he?..."_ _

__"I don't know." Riku admitted quietly. He sat up as well now and ran a hand over the now congealed blood on his chest. It had stained both the delicate white hairs of his breast as well as the front of his shirt. It at least appeared that the wound itself had clotted._ _

__"We..." Roxas started hesitantly._ _

__"Should keep moving." Riku finished tersely. His expression was dark and his tone did little hide the fact he was very clearly upset. Scooting closer to him, Roxas placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. It takes a moment for him to do but eventually Riku lifts his chin and meets Roxas' gaze. For once the latter doesn't falter upon the eye contact. Instead he gently runs a thumb over the wound following the line of Riku's jaw._ _

__"Does it hurt? A lot, I mean."_ _

__"Not more than any other cut I've gotten."_ _

__"Hm." Is all Roxas says in response. He's making an effort to feign that he isn't aware of the way Riku is looking at him, and making an even greater effort to actually focus on gently rubbing away the drying blood from Riku's face rather than stare at his lips. _Especially_ when Riku decides to wet them and drag his teeth across his bottom lip._ _

__It took a truly miraculous amount of strength to get his gaze back to Riku's own._ _

__"I'm sorry." The words tumble out of him before he can stop them and despite everything, Riku's expression softens._ _

__"What for this time?" It's a sad amusement that colors his words. Roxas' jaw clenches as he drops his hand back to his lap. A million and one things spring to mind._ _

__"This was my fault... My father..." He can't finish the thought and shakes his head dolefully. Riku is quiet for a measure of time before shifting to sit with his legs crossed. He nudges Roxas once and somehow smiles at him._ _

__"Fuck your dad, frankly. If I ever see him I'm going to punch him in the teeth." It's not just Roxas who laughs, and this causes both men to freeze. Riku lets out a soft 'uh?' and looks around and then back to the blond in front of him. His face had become quite pallid suddenly._ _

__"Uhm..." Roxas' hand slowly creeps to the pouch at his hip, curling around the handle of the mirror. Xion was deathly quiet now. "What was...?"_ _

__"I-- Okay, so, can we just agree to be cool about a couple things really quick?" This doesn't do much to assuage Riku's mounting concern not quell his equally rising curiosity. He blinks at Roxas blankly, eyebrows arching up. It makes him squirm a bit as he pulls Xion free._ _

__"What?" Roxas can't find the words to explain so he just turns the mirror to Riku and waits. He stares into it for some time before looking to Roxas, clearly confused. Turning it back around, Roxas finds nothing but his own reflection staring back. Scowling at it, he watches his face flush from embarrassment._ _

__"Xion, come on, you're embarrassing me! He heard you, okay? Just, come out?"_ _

__She pops into view then and Roxas thinks she looks about as mortified as any one person could. Her eyes are wide as saucers and he was fairly certain he'd never actually seen her flush this shade before. He holds the mirror out further so that both he and Riku can see her clearly and the noise that the latter makes would be laughable were Roxas in the mood to laugh about it._ _

__"What the _fuck_ \-- I--"_ _

__"Hi, Riku!" Xion interjects nervously._ _

__"So, uh. Riku, Xion. Xion, Riku."_ _

__"That's a person." Riku says plainly. "You have a person in your mirror."_ _

__"I guess, yeah, technically." Roxas isn't sure what else to say. Xion is merely fidgeting and with the way Riku is just _staring_ at her it can't be faulted. He looks floored. Caught off guard in a way Roxas hadn't seen since he saw his reflection in the glass surface of his cabinets back home. When he reaches out and taps a finger against the mirror's surface, Xion finally says something._ _

__"Hey, watch it! Don't tap the glass!" He withdraws immediately and blinks rapidly._ _

__"This- You're... Is _this_ why I kept hearing you talking to yourself? You were talking to... to-"_ _

__"To Xion. Yeah. She's... She's kind of my best friend."_ _

__"Kind of!? Roxas, I was your _only_ friend until you met Riku!" Roxas hisses out a shush that does little more than make Xion laugh at him. It's better than her embarrassed silence at least. Riku still seems transfixed; He says nothing._ _

__"I was going to introduce you two, eventually. Well, officially I mean. Xion already knew about you obviously." A pause as Roxas inspect Riku's expression._ _

__"This is a lot to take in." He admits, finally looking Roxas in the eye. Xion looks more optimistic than Roxas presently feels._ _

__"If it makes you feel better, I only listened a lot."_ _

__"I- What?"_ _

__"Okay, so, remember what I said about being cool about things?" Riku looks properly bewildered again, looking between Roxas and Xion._ _

__"I promise, I'll stop if you want! I just, get bored in here ya know? It's tough being a reflection." This catches Riku's full attention again and he leans into peer at Xion closely. This makes her actually back up, something so she very rarely did that Roxas almost forgot she _could_._ _

__"You... You talk like you haven't always been a reflection...?" Xion actually jolts, pained confusion drawing tense over her face. She tries to answer but only stutters over her words weakly before shaking her head, rubbing her forehead._ _

__"Xion? Are you alright?"_ _

__"Wh?... Yeah! No, I'm fine! Just- that's a weird thing to say, Riku. You've definitely said weirder though." The man in question huffs disbelievingly and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face momentarily before it spills back into place._ _

__"Wow. Magic mirror... I guess this isn't the strangest thing about you yet, Roxas, but I've gotta say it's up there."_ _

__"Oh, come on! I'm trying to get my friends to meet and all you can think about is how weird I am? I thought we covered that I'm pretty weird already. You're plenty weird too."_ _

__"You- consider me a friend?" The question shouldn't make Roxas' face burn. It wasn't like he had a whole lot of experience with friends. He _had_ more or less admitted that Xion had been his only friend ever and as they'd established she was a mirror._ _

__"Yes," He answers without hesitation. "I do."_ _

__Riku's smile makes his heart stop. It's so full, practically a grin, and it lights his whole face up as he laughs._ _

__"Tch'a, come on you two, I'm still here too! I wanna be friends with Riku!" Whatever shyness Xion had been harboring before had melted away quickly. She was back to pressing her hands against the inside of the mirror, eyes shining and face determined._ _

__"What's so funny anyways?" Roxas questions. Riku just shakes his head and moves his attention to Xion instead. She shifts in excitement and smiles broadly at him in turn._ _

__"Friends... Yeah, sure. Though I don't know how much we'll get to talk. Roxas is pretty protective of you."_ _

__"Well, you know, magic mirror and all! I'm a hot commodity! Who wouldn't want to get their hands on me?"_ _

__"Should I point out the irony of a vain reflection or?..."_ _

__"Xion's _hardly_ vain, I'd say. I'm pretty sure she's right. I kept her a secret from my father- even Xigbar doesn't know I have her." Riku nods slowly at the information. Xion laughs to herself and bounces a bit._ _

__"Yeah, I'm Roxas' best kept secret-- honestly the fact Xemnas never figured us out is pretty impressive. Though I guess I kinda blew my own cover... Not my fault you're so funny, Riku."_ _

__"Oh, you thought I was joking?" Although he says it with a smile and a laugh, it's very clear that Riku had meant every word he'd said. Roxas would just have to hope that they _didn't_ meet then. As furious as he was with his father in the moment he didn't want to think about he and Riku fighting. Xion's expression twists with something hard to describe before she shakes her head with a smile._ _

__"You've got some chutzpah, Riku, I'll give you that. But... does this mean I won't be able to listen anymore?"_ _

__"By listen... Were you, listening to us all the time?" Xion fidgets again looks away from Riku and Roxas both. What exactly she's feigning looking at is entirely up for debate._ _

__"I mean... not _all_ the time. Just, most of the time."_ _

__"Huh." Riku doesn't say much more about this revelation past that. Roxas manages a wane smile to Xion. She nods back in understanding._ _

__"Sorry, Xion. Guess you'll have to figure out something else to do." He doesn't miss that Riku seems relieved. He can't blame him. When he'd first found out that Xion would just _listen_ he'd been a little freaked out by it too. He supposed he'd just gotten used to it. It wasn't like she meant anything by it._ _

__"That's okay! I'll just, uh..." She paused and made a thoughtful expression. "I'll just, think about stuff. Yeah."_ _

__"Do you have a lot to think about?..." Riku questioned. Xion proceeded to pull quite the face and stuck her tongue out at Riku petulantly._ _

__"Of course I do! I've got loads of- of memories to go back through! It's how I usually pass the time anyways. It's not like Roxas always has me in hand you know."_ _

__"I always wondered what you did when you weren't bugging me." Roxas mused. He knew that she had to do _something_ to occupy her time. Aside from pretending to sleep of course. He had first had knowledge that one could only do that so long before it became rather unbearable._ _

__"Hmph! You know, you two, as much fun as it is being ganged up on for no good reason- you should probably get a move on! All your stuff is probably sitting around being picked at by bears and those lanterns aren't going to go see themself."_ _

__"Oh- shit." Riku gets to his feet quickly and walks away a pace before turning back and offering his hand to Roxas. He takes it with a slight cock of the head and pulls himself up._ _

__"Happy birthday."_ _

__"I... Thank you?" Roxas isn't so sure what to say back. Right now it didn't really feel like a happy birthday. Granted, this was definitely a very different birthday than he was used to. Having to bust out of jail had set a very different tone for the day._ _

__"Right, happy birthday, Roxas! You're finally eighteen!"_ _

__"Eighteen, huh?" Roxas nodded quickly. He was incapable of helping the slight defensiveness he felt at having the fact he was younger than Riku pointed out again; Riku didn't seem to be making fun of him though._ _

__"You know, you have grown up a lot." He finally says with a smile that borders on cheeky._ _

__"Wh- What? What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas shoves Riku's arm with a disbelieving scoff. As if Riku had enough experience to be saying something like that to him. He might've expected that from Xion but him? Laughable._ _

__"It means whatever you think it means. Now, come on- Xion is right. We need to go get our stuff back."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This was weirdly hard to write. I had to split one chapter in two only to end up combing two chapters together later. Some stuff has ended up a bit lost in translation and some things got a little screwy... If something seems a bit disjointed you know why. Granted, it's not like I have an editor or anything so it's up to me to be keeping track of everything lol
> 
> Nonetheless I hope this chapter was enjoyable! This has been a slow progression to get to the point where these two dorks feel comfortable with one another. Granted, not as slow as it could be. They're like... speed running the slowburn, kinda. Strange circumstances and whatnot! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't yet, drop a comment if you liked this chapter, subscribe if you want to stay up to date... You know the drill by now I'm sure. Thanks for reading! Addio


	13. Dream Come True

It was a bit miraculous that when they got back to their stuff it was still in one piece. Granted, it did seem that some animals had gotten into it but hadn't done much more than strewn some clothes around and made some valiant effort to eat the last of Riku's hardtack. The fact even the animals apparently didn't find it favorable more or less cemented Roxas' thoughts that the stuff wasn't fit for consumption of any kind. He made a point to inform Riku of this but just got a roll of the eyes. He didn't argue; Roxas counted that as a victory.

"That should be it... Going to have to start thinking about where to stash my stuff when I'm busy running for my life." Riku murmured as he closed his pack up and slung it on one shoulder.

"I think you'd be running for your life less if you were thinking that far ahead." Roxas added, tightening the belt around his waist. Riku's gaze fell to it briefly before he looked away nonchalantly. Xion snorted from where she was before giving a hasty apology and promising she wasn't listening.

"It's a bit hypocritical to talk about _me_ not thinking ahead, don't you think?" The little smirk Riku was wearing had that familiar little prick smarting against Roxas' ribs. It was bait, he knew it was bait, and yet...

"How do you figure? Is it the trusting a total stranger not to kill me with a rock, or the trying to climb down the side of a tower when I've never climbed anything taller than a bookshelf?" An astonished laugh was Riku's response as he tossed his bangs back out of his face.

"I would _not_ have killed you with a _rock_. One, that's messy and brutal. Two, aside from using _me_ as a foothold nearly the whole way down you did pretty well. Getting down is always a lot harder than getting up."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Roxas sniped back. They held each other's gazes for a moment before Riku looked away. It was exceedingly obvious that he was trying, and failing, to suppress a smile. He hummed tunelessly before shrugging.

"Who knows for sure."

"You're full of shit."

"You wound me."

"Not yet, I haven't." It was at that point Roxas gave Riku a shove, driving into him shoulder first. He stumbled away several steps before catching him and sending back a challenging glare. Roxas merely smiled sweetly.

"What? Is something the matter, Riku? You wouldn't be mean to me on my birthday would you? On my birthday? The day I was born? My birthday?"

"Yeah? That's the card you're going to pull? The birthday card?"

"Mhm." There was a long moment's pause as Riku seemed to mull something over his head thus leaving Roxas to only smile wider and wider til the look on his face could best be described as a 'shit-eating grin'. Eventually the forcibly neutral expression on Riku's face cracked into something half way a scowl and half way a smile.

"You're lucky it's almost like I _like_ you or something, or I'd push you down a hill." He said this, walking right up to Roxas and firmly slugging him in the shoulder. He got a departing smack on the wrist for the aggression as Roxas mockingly gasped.

"Empty threats, empty words, Riku."

"Calling my bluff? Watch it or I might shove you into the river." This made Roxas jolt slightly, remembering his previous encounter with one of the river's tributaries.

"I can't sw--" Riku stopped him with a finger to the mouth. Roxas had half the mind to bite his finger before remembering himself and promptly _not_ doing that. Riku had been roughed up enough for the day without Roxas chomping on his hand. Besides, the pressure against his lips was weirdly...

"I never said anything about _leaving_ you there, just that I would shove you in. I'm not _that_ mean. Besides, it is your birthday." Swatting his hand away Roxas made a pinched face. The fact this did nothing to make Riku's smile falter may have admittedly made the expression soften slightly. Only slightly. Roxas did not consider himself a pushover and was surely not going to become one now.

"Whatever." He finally answered after a prolonged moment of silence. Riku shook his head and turned his gaze across the aforementioned river, past the bridge and to the city. Even from where they were it was clear to see that Lumen was bustling even more so than the day prior.

As they came up to the bridge they were joined by a Bear and her two cubs, and a couple riding on horse back. Roxas tried to take heed of Riku's prior warnings not to stare at any Animals they came across but that was easier said than done when there was a _bear_ involved. She was dressed nicely in a pleasant if not incredibly large dress, a bonnet atop her head with room for her ears to poke through. Roxas watched as she tried to keep her two cubs in check, straightening one's waist coat and chiding the other for dirtying their gloves by walking on all fours.

The couple on horseback didn't pay any of them much heed as they ambled past, giving the Bears a wide berth and being mindful of not getting too close to them in turn either.

"Things are going to be pretty busy in town..." Riku muttered aloud. Roxas cast a glance to him before realizing he was talking to himself and went back to watching the Bears. One of the cubs, the one that had been running about on all fours, was now looking his way. A single bright pink ribbon was secured into the fur on the top of her head and now that she was standing properly Roxas could tell it was to match the ribbon tied around her waist. She tilted her head inquisitively at him before raising one gloved paw and waving almost frantically.

He barely withheld the slight snort of a laugh that escaped him as he hesitantly waved a hand back to her. She flashed something that could've easily been a snarl if it not were the social context denoting it was meant to be a smile. He was only momentarily taken aback by the size of her canines and the general sharpness of all of her teeth before tentatively smiling back. It was then that her mother seemed to become aware of her action and pulled her into her side. The Bear mother fixed him and Riku alike with a wary look before gruffing for her children to hurry along, picking up her own pace.

"--take to the roof tops..." Roxas turned back to Riku then.

"The roof tops?" The slight jolt was expected.

"To avoid getting arrested again. We are technically fugitives, after all." Fugitives. Roxas let that word roll around in his head for a moment.

"So we climb up on roofs? Not sure I follow the logic."

"This is tried and true methodology, Roxas." Riku stated simply. It was impossible to stop one brow from raising.

"Whoa there, methodology?" Riku's expression was unreadable for a moment before a twinge of concern peeked through.

"What? Didn't I use that right?"

"Yeah, you did, that's what I'm weirded out by." Cracking a half smile at him, Roxas watched Riku roll his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You know, just for that? I'm _not_ helping you climb your way up. You're on your own." It was hard to say if the indignation Roxas showed was feigned or not; he put one hand to his chest and scoffed nonetheless.

"You think I can't figure out how to climb onto a roof on my own? I don't need your help for everything, contrary to your opinion."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Riku fired back quickly. The challenge was laid out. Set up neatly. Frankly, Roxas was pretty sure he could manage getting up onto a roof top. The buildings in the town were not _nearly_ as dauntingly large as his own home had been. It should be a piece of cake!

"Then you'll see." He put in squarely. The last word was his to have since Riku merely glanced at him out the corner of his eye, chin tipped up haughtily. Somehow that made Roxas _burn_. He could feel it just under his skin. Roiling in an increasingly familiar manner. He grit his teeth in a smile and took off in a sprint into town.

The crowd was much thicker, making running through it a bit of a challenge. It was hard, to be careful not to accidentally lose Riku as he duck and wove through and around groups. There were several times where Roxas swore he saw someone walking around armored and had to make quick to find a new way to go. Eventually he pulled into a small alley between two buildings and fell against the wall with a ragged inhale. Not even several seconds later did Riku join him in the thin space, though much less out of breath than Roxas himself was.

"Got that out of your system?" Roxas managed to get his breathing to something steadier finally as he made a face at Riku.

"I'm surprised you could even keep up."

"Roxas, were we not the two most wanted men in the kingdom right now--" Riku started. Roxas cut him off with a hand slapped over the mouth. Riku blinked.

"Whatever you were about to say, save it." And a pause. "Watch." 

For what it was worth, Riku did not finish what he had been saying and did watch. What proceeded next was not perhaps the most elegant sequence that Roxas had ever executed. Though he was _incredibly_ proud of himself. After inspecting his options of getting up to the roof tops that were just out of reach, he made the decision to brace his shoulders against one of the walls and push his heels firmly against the other. Sparing one last glance to Riku to make sure he was still paying attention, Roxas started to shimmy his way up to the roof.

With a short switch of positions, and a noise of surprise from Riku down below, Roxas found himself hanging off the ledge of the roof tops. He scrambled momentarily for a foothold before managing to pull himself up far enough that he could swing a leg up and over.

"Ha! Told you!" Riku looked duly impressed which was just enough to sate the prickling need to prove himself that had driven Roxas up the side of the building in the first place. Of course that was until Riku did the decidedly very Riku thing to do and showed him up immediately.

He put one boot on the wall and with a hard push upward kicked up and into the opposite wall, repeating the motion there until he had joined Roxas on the roof with significantly less struggling and considerably more flair. The self satisfied smile on Roxas' face had dissipated as Riku merely smirked.

"Not bad. Your technique could use some work though."

"Show off."

"Says the one that was _trying_ to show off." Roxas shifted where he was kneeling and found that the motion caused him to slide down the slope. He pulled himself further up the roof in response and sat still. Riku seemed unbothered by the angle, walking past Roxas where he sat where he then stopped to look out over the streets below.

It was not very dignified but Roxas didn't trust himself to get to his feet just yet as he tried to get used to the roof tiling beneath him and the uneven planes of his perch; thus he half scooted, half crawled to a point where he could sit by Riku's feet and watch the streets as well. Theirs wasn't a particularly elevated vantage point but it did provide a rather stunning new view of the city and a better look at the palace sitting over it all.

They sat there like that for some time simply watching others from on high. Roxas couldn't help looking towards the palace though, no matter how many times Riku would draw his attention elsewhere- either to himself or someone down below them. Despite making some effort to listen to what Riku was saying, it wasn't until Roxas heard music that the spell over him was broken.

He turned this way and that to find its source but was met with nothing. Riku, who had lapsed in his speaking, noted his shift in focus quickly enough.

"Where's?..."

"Think you can get up?" Roxas gave him a questioning look at the inquiry before his gaze trailed down to the hand being offered to him. If only briefly, he considered rejecting the offer and standing on his own; instead he took a firm hold of Riku's hand and allowed him to help him to his feet.

With a little boost in his confidence that he didn't immediately go sliding off of the roof, Roxas found it was much easier to stand than he thought it would've been. Faintly he was aware that Riku did not let go of his hand of his own accord. Something almost like hesitance stretched taunt as Roxas all too slowly pulled his hand back to his side. The lack of warmth was noticeable even in the balmy heat.

"Try not to fall, alright?" This did nothing to answer any of the questions Roxas had pinging around in his head; to Riku's credit it was not like he had actually spoken them aloud yet. It was decided rather quickly that no effort would be made to do so either. Instead, Roxas merely followed after Riku as he started to walk across the roof; he stopped short when Riku actually jumped from one of the roofs to another nearby.

The space between them was not that big. It wasn't! Roxas assured himself that as he stopped a couple feet away and stared at the gap with an intensity that was perhaps not warranted.

First times for everything.

His pause was not even noticeable in actuality and soon enough Roxas had taken a quick start and crossed the gap to join Riku on the next roof over. Seemingly content that he could hold his own, Riku went on ahead. He ceased waiting on each new roof top for Roxas to follow and instead kept a steady pace and an eye on the streets. Once he got the rhythm down it was easy to hop from one home to another.

The source of the music was found in the form of a small band of musicians playing in the plaza. A rather large group of people was gathered there as well; they were crowded at the edges of the space in a circle. In the center of the plaza, people were dancing with each other. For a moment Roxas was _glad_ to be up on the roofs. The size of the crowd was daunting when you could actually see how many people were there.

"You know what dancing is, right?" Riku's voice shook Roxas from his initial stupor as he watched the nearly hypnotizing swirl of movement.

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"I didn't- Look, just, from how you talk about stuff-" Riku stumbled over himself then as Roxas merely cocked an eyebrow up.

"I know what dancing is, Riku. What, were you looking forward to trying to explain it to me or something?" Watching the way his face screwed up was admittedly more enjoyable than it had any right to be. Riku was embarrassed. Deciding then to continue pressing, Roxas put on his most innocent seeming smile.

"Wait, no, I'll play along if you want," And then putting on a slightly higher pitched and saccharine tone. "Oh, Riku, what is this strange thing the charming people of Lumen are partaking in? What strange ways they move about! Whatever could they be doing!"

"You're insufferable." Riku groaned.

"Actually you're supposed to say _They're dancing, Roxas, you dunce. What, did you live under a rock your whole life?_ To which I say," And again with the sweet voice as Roxas made to twirl a lock of hair around his finger. "Wow, dancing, how quaint! Oh, Riku, you're so smart and knowledgeable about all things of the outside world--"

"You suck." Riku cut in then. His face had darkened substantially at this point and he refused to even look at him; Roxas wasn't quite done.

"That's when _you_ ," Roxas dug Riku's hands out from where he'd folded them tightly under his arms in his indignation and proceeded to do a simple one-two step. At the dumb expression on Riku's face, Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "What? That wasn't your plan?"

Before Riku could answer him properly Roxas took the initiative to twirl himself. Evidentially that was all it took to crack Riku's resolve as he started to laugh.

"I don't even know what to say to you sometimes. You- You never stop surprising me." He dropped Riku's hands at that point, head cocking curiously. Riku merely grinned at him and Roxas found that his lips quirked in a requited smile despite himself. 

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad?"

"You tell me." An uproar of cheers and laughter from the plaza below briefly caught Roxas' attention; it was quickly recaptured by Riku when he took his hands in his own and pulled him slightly closer. Blinking up at him, Roxas was not all too surprised to see that Riku's earlier grin had morphed to a more challenging smile.

"If you know what dancing is, I guess that means you know how to dance huh?"

"What, up here? On the roof?" Roxas blurted as Riku started to lead. True, yes, that Roxas knew what dancing was. Perhaps less true it was that he knew how to dance. He was in short supply of dancing partners unless you counted whatever weird routine he sometimes did with the mop and broom. Which was why he did stumble over his own feet a bit, incline aside, trying to figure out what dance Riku was even doing.

"Relax, I'll catch you if you start to fall. Worst case scenario, we _both_ fall off the roof."

"You think you can take anymore hits to the head today? I'm starting to think maybe all this cranial trauma has freaked your bean." Riku's brow pulled. He laughed, but was clearly confused.

"What? What does that mean?"

"That your brain might be having issues. One too many hard knocks. I don't know, Xion says it to me sometimes."

"Right, right. Well, for your information my... bean, or whatever, is fine and not, freaked. Maybe a little fuzzy sometimes but-" The concern must've showed on Roxas face more than he might've cared for it to seeing as Riku flashed another small smile and shook his head. "Kidding. I'm fine, really."

It was then that Riku twirled Roxas.

The motion was a little strange given the incline, perhaps more than a little awkward given neither of them was necessarily in sync with the other at the moment, but given that neither young man seemed bothered by it in the slightest it could be guessed that they were enjoying themselves. Riku led for the most part, though didn't seem troubled in trying to encourage Roxas to do so.

"And you know the following part because?..." Riku shrugged and gave a soft 'eh'.

"I wasn't always taller than Namine." He explained shortly. Roxas' brows lifted as he considered this carefully.

"You and Namine have known each other a long time, huh?" Riku paused before answering with a confirmatory hum. It didn't tell Roxas much; it was only then that he realized he was trying to figure anything out to begin with.

"We sort of grew up together, I guess... Never was very good at making friends with people my own age." Riku moved Roxas hand from where it had been sitting, which had evidentially been a little too low. Roxas murmured an apology lowly and cleared his throat.

" _We're_ basically the same age." He said helpfully. Riku cracked a small smile.

"Hm. Definitely closer now than we were yesterday." The music below them had gradually gotten slower and slower. The sun had already hit its highest point in the sky and started its journey back down towards the horizon. Riku stopped Roxas quite suddenly and gestured for him to look down at the crowd.

"They're going to play a song from the royal ballad- the song of House Lunaerola," He started. "It's tradition to play it every big event as the sun sets and the moon rises." Roxas settled down onto his knees next to Riku who dropped to a squat. The dancing people below had been changing and swapping out steadily through the day; it was worth noting that now the dancers were all people wearing matching outfits.

As far as could be told, the leads were all dressed in reds and golds while their partners were dressed in blues and silvers. In the flare of twilight the outfits were practically dazzling. There was a brief moment of silence as the music stopped altogether and the dances bowed to one another before taking position. It then slowly swelled back in with the sonorous voice of a lone violin.

"A royal ballad... What's it about?" He felt Riku shrug, shoulder brushing his own.

"Same old, same old. Supposedly about how the two families came into their divine right, how they got their..." Riku's voice trailed off and when Roxas lifted his gaze he found him staring hard down at the dancers below, jaw tight and mouth set.

"Their?" He prodded.

"Just, how they got their station. Remember the shadow puppet show?"

"Unfortunately." Riku relaxed slightly with a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, that's kind of the same deal... Except with less shadow puppets and shrill voices, more music and dancing. Never actually seen the whole thing myself though." Roxas hummed back his response as he watched the dancers twirl and sway below. It was hard to parse any kind of story out of the dancing itself but it was admittedly mesmerizing; there was no denying that the music was also beautiful.

"I'll be right back. Don't-"

"Don't go anywhere, yep, I'm really good at that. Where are you going?" Riku sneered a bit at the sass Roxas had served him.

"It's a surprise. I know how much you love those." Roxas ran his thumb over the handle of Xion's mirror absently and held Riku's stare intently. As if doing so would impart him the withheld information somehow. Eventually he gave a small shrug.

"Yeah, you know me, all about surprises. Might as well be my middle name."

"Middle name? You have one of those?" Giving a toothy smile, Roxas let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Riku huffed in response and waved Roxas off as he walked away and then right off the roof. Judging from the sound of boots hitting stone and no immediate yells of pain nor screams of agony it could be assumed that he was fine. So, Roxas turned his attention back to the dancers.

By the time Riku returned, the leaders and followers had switched roles and the performance seemed to be coming to its conclusion. They sat together in silence to watch its end under the pale glow of the risen moon. It was Roxas who stood first. He stretched and huffed before rolling his neck. Riku was on his feet shortly after.

"Come on, let's get going."

"Going to show me what this surprise is now?" Once more Riku seemed rather pleased to simply walk right off the roof. Roxas hesitated slightly before Riku waved him on. Deciding he might as well, Roxas hopped off the ledge and hit the ground hard. He remained on his feet but stumbled slightly; Riku caught him by the arm and steadied him with something that was either a disapproving huff or an impressed hum.

"Maybe _don't_ do that if you're not wearing shoes? Seriously, didn't that hurt?"

"Smarted a bit, not going to lie." Roxas confirmed. A bit might've been an understatement but the initial pain was already faded to something more manageable. Riku pulled another one of his faces, something between amusement and worry, and moved his hand from Roxas' bicep to his shoulder.

"Right. Maybe next time just climb down?"

"Next time, huh?"

"One thing at a time." Riku stops him there. Something flutters in Roxas' chest like a captured moth and he's suddenly very aware of the warmth of Riku's hand on his shoulder. Unconsciously, he shrugs; the warmth leaves then. They walked wordlessly together as the lights of the city were dimmed or extinguished around them. It was strange to be in such deep darkness; even more so to be in such _willingly_. Before, Roxas had no choice but to do so seeing as he hadn't been capable of lighting things up around Riku before.

This was different. Comfortable, even.

"A... boat?" The little water vessel before them wasn't much to speak of. Just enough to carry two people, maybe three max. Riku rubbed the nape of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Yeah- Just figured, you'd want a good seat. For the lanterns?..." The lanterns. Their imminent arrival was buzzing through Roxas' veins. His focus lapsed momentarily and a slight dazzle danced across his skin at the knowledge that he'd be seeing them soon. He nodded curtly as he took a short breath through his nose.

"Right," He started. "Do I just...?"

"Need help?" Riku implored.

"No." He shot back quickly. The dim moonlight was making it very hard to look at Riku without pause. Roxas swallowed tightly and made his way to the boat. He steadied both it and himself by grabbing its stern piece and spent a moment to further temper his emotions. The boat moved with a subtle but steady motion. He could feel the way it rocked on the water even now. It was bizarre. Giving himself no more time to dwaddle he stepped over into it and quickly took a seat.

"Well?" He questioned, looking at Riku expectantly. He'd pushed his hair back over his shoulders, a few loose locks finding their way to frame his face. He seemed almost startled when Roxas spoke to him, as if he'd been caught doing something. Roxas merely tilted his head, brows rising as he dipped his chin to indicate Riku needed to actually get in the boat.

"I'd call you impatient but we already put in the ground rule of no insult slinging on birthdays, apparently."

" _I'd_ say you should watch what you say regardless of the day but since you're being so nice about it I'll let this one slide." Roxas let his tone slip into the faux saccharine of a tease. Riku's only response was to suppress a smile by licking his teeth; He promptly climbed into the boat and set the oars.

This, Roxas watched with some interest. He knew how boats worked in theory. It really had to go without saying at this point that he'd never actually been in one. One could only state the obvious so many times. He'd not experienced a lot of things.

Riku worked the oars like someone who had done so many times before. It was an experience in and of itself actually. The slight creak of wood and the smell of sap, the slosh of water as they were propelled easily along. At first, Roxas had spent his time staring at the muscles of Riku's arms and chest; he eventually found genuine interest in watching the shoreline recede further away as they approached the middle of the bay.

The inexplicable anxiety that overcame Roxas when they finally slowed to a stop was near paralyzing. He sat, staring at the city line just barely visible in the dark, hands clenched to fists. His jaw clenched and worked to and fro. He turned to Riku suddenly enough that the boat rocked slightly, prompting the other man to jolt.

"I-" The words stopped up in his throat and his mouth hung open before he managed to snap it shut. Riku blinked at him blankly before his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" This was maybe the hardest thing Roxas had ever done in his life. He licked his lips slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." A pause. "What if this- this isn't everything I wanted? My whole life has just been me wanting, wishing, for this exact moment and there was never anything more than that because- because I never thought it'd actually happen. And now that it actually is I don't..."

Riku's gaze was intense. Enough to make him falter in his words as they stared at each other. Riku finally spoke when it became clear that Roxas had no more words to spill.

"Life has its ways. So what if it's not what you thought it would be? You still- you still did what you thought was impossible. You know that right? This, all of this. Isn't it more than anything you imagined?" The surety with which Riku spoke made something in Roxas' chest stir. It was like a flame around his heart, curling down into his stomach and up into his throat. He swallowed dryly and nodded.

"It is..."

"Then it's already better. It's already more. You're going to get your dream, Roxas. I..." It was around that time that the distance, or lack-thereof, between them was suddenly very apparent. When had Riku gotten so close? Or was it Roxas that had moved? The hand holding his fled hastily despite the tightening of his own grip.

"Whatever comes next... It's up to you. You control your own life now."

A shudder overtook Roxas at the thought. He did control his own life now, didn't he? He had taken control of it the second he and Riku's paths had crossed. It settled in him that, no matter what, this moment was going to be _perfect_. This moment was going to be his. The fire that was burning lowly in him spread warmly through his whole body. It tingled across his cheeks and at the tips of his fingers. Riku laughed shortly, fondly.

"You- You're glowing, you know. I mean, literally."

"Involuntary." Roxas noted curtly. It wasn't terribly bright, even in the near pitch darkness that shrouded them. Though it did grow in intensity ever so slightly if only because the way Riku had _said_ it made Roxas feel a certain way. He didn't quite have a word for it.

It was then that Roxas spotted them. The first lanterns of the night, rising into the air from one of the highest peaks of the castle. They were nothing more than three little blips. It made Roxas' heart ache momentarily to know that it could be none other than the Royal Family, sending out their hopes that their son would come home. For a long moment it was just those three lanterns. A tensity, torrid apprehension hung in the air thickly.

Then they came.

Rising lights, like grounded stars returning home, from all across the city and even beyond. They rose up en masse in great glowing bodies. The warmth of the light they gave off was all encompassing; even as Roxas turned he saw yet more lanterns rising from all directions. It took the breath from his lungs.

It was worth stepping back to note that even among this sea of light, Roxas shone the brightest. Light dazzled in the locks of his hair, illuminated the gold of his skin, and shone in the steely blue of his eyes. It was nearly tangible- alighting the air around him with an other-worldly charge. Riku sat bathed in it as he watched Roxas.

"It's..." Roxas found himself at a loss for words even for all his time spent expanding his vocabulary at behest of his father.

Hundreds of the lower floating lanterns were gently drifting past their boat; on a whim Roxas reached out to stop one from falling into the waters. Upon his touch it pulsed with a renewed, ethereal light and rejoined the others in their skyward ascension.

The reflection provided by the still, glassy surface of the bay's waters turned the scene completely other worldly.

Roxas had trouble tearing his gaze away from the sights around him, even when he felt Riku's hand settled on his own. He took a hold of it on instinct; he didn't miss the way Riku's breath caught as he did this. Though he was more taken by what he was holding in his other hand.

"It's just one of the cheap ones they make for tourists but- I just figured, you'd want to get the full experience." Visible tendrils of solid light crept and twisted around Riku's wrist as Roxas' grip tightened. A slurry of emotions were clogging up his throat as he stared at the unlit lantern. Riku's gaze briefly flit to where their hands were joined. Even when Roxas let go to take the lantern with both hands the slowly dimming threads of light continued to curl and twine around the other man's wrist and fingers.

"I love it." A grin stayed plastered on Roxas' face even as his voice wavered and tears pushed at the backs of his eyes. All at once, he laughed. The whole boat was enveloped in that moment as illuminated spirals blossomed on the surface of the water around its hull. Riku looked positively dazed by the display as Roxas brought a hand to his face and shied away. The lantern in his hands had been lit as well as the one that Riku had yet to retrieve- one that was likely for himself.

"I just- I'm... I'm really happy. You're right. This... All of this is better than anything I could've imagined." He paused to try and contain himself but found that his emotions were simply running too high to control. "Thank you. So much. For everything, Riku."

There wasn't a response for a long moment though it only served to make Roxas laugh a bit as Riku stared at him completely dumbfounded. He eventually let out a breath he apparently hadn't been aware he was holding and a soft 'wow' to accompany it. Not even taking his eyes off of Roxas, he reached back clumsily and pulled out the second lantern.

"You... You're... I- Yeah. I'm. You're welcome." He cleared his throat and managed a shaky smile in return. "For everything. I don't think I'll ever forget this."

"Together?" Roxas gestured with his lantern. Riku nodded quickly and sat forward. There was a quiet, serene moment that the two of them shared before sending their lanterns upward in unison. Watching them join the others flying by was something special indeed. It didn't feel wrong to see the two lanterns get lost in the mass. It was all apart of something a whole lot bigger than the both of them. To be apart of something...

"Roxas, I-" Riku stopped short when Roxas looked at him but licked his lips and continued. "Before all of this, every day was just a blur. I feel like I've been sleepwalking for years- just doing what I had to in order to get by without any greater purpose but..."

"Meeting you has... Given me something of importance again. Something that matters. Which, which is why I have to tell you--"

"Wait." Roxas stopped him. Unclasping the belt from around his waist he pulled Xion's mirror free and set it face down on the seat beside him. He folded the strap of the belt over the bag and took a deep breath before pushing it into Riku's hands. His face spoke his confusion plainly as he tried to reject it.

"No, we- we made a deal remember? You take me to see the lights, the lanterns, I give you the necklace back." It held none of the accusatory or threatening tones it once did as Roxas simply smiled. "You held up your end of the deal. Now it's time for me to hold up mine."

"Roxas, you don't- this is bigger than the stupid necklace. You're-"

It wasn't Roxas that stopped Riku from speaking this time. Something had caught his eye and he stared off at whatever it was in the distance. Roxas gently put a hand to his cheek which was more than effective enough in garnering his attention.

"I'm... What?"

"We need to get back to the shore." Was all Riku said as he pulled away reluctantly and went to set the oars. His belt sat neglected between the two of them; instinctively Roxas took a hold of the mirror handle and pulled it into his lap. It would be a lie to say he wasn't curious about what Riku had to say to him. Especially in regards to his prior statement, about his importance. About him mattering.

"Stay in the boat, okay? Barring any obvious reasons to run. I'll be back as quickly as possible." Rather than returning to the dock they departed from Riku had rowed them somewhere else entirely. At that point the strangely tense silence that had fallen between them had anxiety worrying its teeth on Roxas' ribs. He merely nodded absently and watched as Riku hopped out and shored the boat to keep it from drifting away. They happened to make eye contact then.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Riku repeated, flashing a slim smile. "Just sit tight."

Roxas didn't bother to watch Riku walk away into the night. He turned his attention back to the lanterns and their slow but steady retreat out into the open sky, away from Lumen. The silvered handle of the mirror was warm from his touch and the night pleasant but he couldn't help feeling chilled.

Time passed.

At some point Roxas finally turned to look back the way Riku had gone but the night offered nothing. Not even the passing darkness of a silhouette to hint at another presence, Riku or otherwise. Something like dread started to settle in his stomach. Nonetheless he stayed where he was.

He stayed as long as he could.

By now the lanterns were indiscernible from the stars in the sky. Roxas' jaw had been clenched tight long enough for it to hurt. He'd since put Riku's abandoned belt back on; he kept Xion secured tightly in hand despite this.

"He's... he's not back yet. Is he." Xion's voice was small, raw, and ironically mirrored _exactly_ how Roxas felt in the moment. It took a moment to make sure his own voice wouldn't break the second he tried to respond.

"No," He said tightly. "He's not." She said nothing more. They sat in silence then until the sound of heavy boots approaching made his heart leap into his throat.

"Hey there, scamp. Little late to be sitting on the water front, don'cha think? Gonna catch a cold." Xigbar stood several feet away with a metal oil lamp held aloft in one hand. It flickered coolly and made the sharp angles of his face stand stark in deep shadows. Roxas' lip trembled despite himself as he inhaled shallowly.

"Come on then. Don't sit there staring at me like a fish." He gestured curtly. Slowly, Roxas stood and climbed his way out of the boat. The two of them came toe to toe and Roxas stared at Xigbar hard for several second before his facade cracked. All at once he started to cry. Several hard, broken sobs wracked him before he let his head fall forward into Xigbar's chest.

The man grunted in surprise and gave a short 'whoa- hey'; After a moment his free hand landed on Roxas' back firmly.

"Geez... Baby's first broken heart, huh? _Shush_ \- Come on, kid." Roxas' only response was to cry harder. Having a name to the crumbling feeling in his chest was worse. Broken hearts. That was something he'd only read about, something that only happened to people-

People in love.

Xigbar pulled Roxas closer after a moment with a heavy sigh.

"Let's get you home, Roxas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Well, I'm alive for starters! Hi everyone! Sorry for the, absolute radio silence. Allow me to explain...
> 
> This chapter had a lot riding on it. I feel like it goes without saying that we were all sort of waiting for the ever titular lantern scene since the fic started! I mean, it IS a Tangled AU after all. I spent a LOT, and I mean A LOT of time deliberating how I wanted to go at this. Everyone and their mother has written this scene out at this point so I knew if I wanted to make any lasting impression or do it any justice I had to really go for it. I hope that I managed it!... (so nervous,,)
> 
> Secondly, I should let you guys in on the fact I live in Texas. Which for anyone who was watching the news or online as of late means that I was caught in a rather dangerous and frankly shitty situation as temperatures plunged down to sub zero at some times, my home without any power. I'm really lucky, and extremely thankful that my family and I made it through this all. But that DEFINITELY contributed to the fact this chapter is... nearly three months late. Whoops. 
> 
> Those serious notes aside! I want to give another big thank you to anyone who is still reading, or who has started reading! Thank you for being here. I mean it! Even all you silent readers. This project but most of all this fanfic means a lot to me and I'm always really happy to know that there are people out there that enjoy it. 
> 
> If you liked this, don't forget to drop a kudos if you haven't, and in case you have why not leave a comment? Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter <3 Addio


End file.
